I Can See You
by KissingFire
Summary: Some MI Fandom cliches are in here. Just letting you know.
1. Chapter 1

**This story's about Izzy, Jace, and Alec going to a mundane school, where they meet somebody who can see their runes...**

"Boys!" Isabelle's annoyed voice carried through the house and, unfortunately, the boys' door. "Hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late for school."

Jace Lightwood sat up in his bed and stretched, raising his tattooed-covered arms in the air. "We wouldn't want that," he muttered sarcastically.

He turned to look at his half-brother, Alec, who was still unconcious.

"Alec," he said through a yawn. "Alec, get your lazy ass up or Izzy's going to come up here."

The dark-haired boy pulled his pillow over his head and muttered something unintelligible, that sounded strangely like, 'Strange he pays attention to my ass, seeing that he's only ever looking at Izzy's'.

Jace rolled his eyes. "I only pay attention to my own ass, thank you so much," he said grabbing the pillow off Alec's head. "Now get up before I sic the crazy bitch on you."

Alec shot up. "I'm up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Lightwoods walked to their new high school, Alec being the only nervous one.

"I don't know why we have to come to this stupid mundane shithole," Jace muttered, kicking the 'Welcome to Herondale High' sign.

Alec cleared his throat and pulled at his sleeves nervously. "You know the Clave wants us to watch for demons and whatnot, Jace," he said nervously, glancing at the very large building.

Izzy glared at her brothers. "Oh, come on, you guys! There's a ton of hot guys and girls for both of you, they have sports, and clubs, and all you two can do is bitch and moan about it?"

Jace grinned and nodded. "Well, yeah, basically."

Izzy scowled. "You asshole. We're on a mission for the Clave, and you--"

"Um, guys," Alec said nervously.

"Shut up! You've been a dickhead too, so don't try to defend him!"

"Izzy..."

"What, Alec?"

He pointed behind her, where a short Goth girl was staring at them, openmouthed.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" She demanded.

**Hehe, cliffhanger.**

** Review!**


	2. Power of A Goth Girl's Glare

**Power of A Goth Girl's Glare**

CPOV

It was the second week of school. Yipee. Forty something more weeks of Kaelie's sneers and jeers, and glimpses of Aline flashing our teachers.

I had friends, of course. Magnus, the gay one-he didn't really make it a secret, wearing all that glitter and makeup-Simon, the nerd, Maia the tough chic, and Jonathon, my older brother that practically every girl was crushing on.

Yep, we made quite the group.

Jon was a little overprotective, to my relief, and beat up a guy last year for trying to get a peek down my shirt.

But I didn't mind, Maia was kick ass protective of me, Simon, Mags, and Jon.

I think she has a crush on Simon, but she won't tell me if she does or doesn't.

Which sucks, since Simon has a huge crush on Aline.

What do guys see in whores?

I was considering ditching today, when I heard a heated argument coming from about twelve yards away.

I stood behind a large oak, staring openmouthed at the three.

There was a hot, dark-haired boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

A god-like-OMG-he's-looking-at-me-type of blond was arguing with an extremely gorgeous girl with long dark hair, and damn, was she tall.

She was screaming bloody murder at the blond, something about going under cover for some clave, and crap like that.

What the hell was clave?

I stepped out from behind the tree, and only the dark-haired boy noticed.

His eyes widened when he saw me, probably because of my outfit.

One of the reasons why I was so greatly hated here was because the way I was dressed.

Today I wored a t-shirt that was ripped on the right shoulder, revealing a dark purple tanktop strap.

I had on black skinnies, knee-high combat boots, leather black jacket, and I'd cut my bangs so that my left eye was completely covered, and only half of my right eye showed.

The only way you could see that I had eyes was the thick black eyeliner.

But I guess I was still intimidating, for such a short, skinny person.

"Um, Izzy--" the boy tried to interrupt the girl's ranting.

She screamed at him, and continued.

"Izzy.."

"What?"

He pointed at me. Which was very unflattering, if you asked me. But since nobody did, I just waited for the other two to notice that they weren't alone.

She and the blond whirled around to stare at me with wide eyes.

I raised my eyebrows at them, even though they probably wouldn't be able to see through my thick bangs.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

The blond threw a suspicous look at me and muttered something in the other boy's ear, saying something that sounded like 'thought you said you had on glamour' and 'how can she see us'?

I'd seen much glamour, my eyes still hurt from Maggie's version of 'glamour', and believe me, these three had no glamour on them.

The blond recovered first, and looked at me superiorly. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

I shook my wild red hair. "Class starts in twenty minutes, blondie."

Blondie's face turned red with rage, and for a split second I was almost scared of him.

But then he turned to glare at the girl, Izzy. "Twenty minutes?" he hissed in her face. "You dragged out freakin' asses out of bed at four in the morning to be twenty minutes late?"

I rolled my eyes. I'm not always stereotype, but Maia's right: Blondes ARE stupid.

"Sorry, hotshot," I said. "But it's your own fault for not knowing what time school starts."

Blondie gawked at me, opening and closing his mouth and looking stupidly like a goldfish.

I turned to look at Izzy. "Is he going to be put in a special class?" I asked her. It was just a guess that they were new.

I mean, I'm pretty sure I'd recognize them; especially Blondie, with his golden eyes and toned build--_not thinking like that,_ I told myself sternly. _Boys were trouble. _

Izzy giggled. "I hope so," she staged whispered, glancing at him.

Blondie frowned mockingly at me. "If I am, I want my desk to be next to yours."

Uh, did he just call me slow?

I scowled at him, and to my delight, I saw a flicker of fear flash in his eyes.

"What's your name?" Izzy asked.

I liked them already. For one, they hadn't made any snide remarks about my clothing. And two, they argued and fought like me, Maia, Jon, Si, and Maggie.

"What's yours?"

Izzy smiled. "I'm Isabelle, this is Jace and Alec." She pointed as she said the names. So. Blondie's real name was Jace.

"I'd tell you mine, but I've gotta go."

Blondie, ahem-sorry, Jace frowned. "But how do we get to class?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "Ask a nice grownup, okay, sweetheart?" I said it very slowly, letting him catch up.

I turned and ran, listening to Izzy and Alec's laughter and Jace's spluttering.

**You'll find out who the Goth is in the next chapter...**

**Review!**


	3. Goths and Gays

**Okaaaaaaayy. Sorry I haven't updated 4ever...**

**Hey, to me 5 hours is 4ever....**

**This is Chapter Three =p**

Jace stared at the Goth as she shuffled off, chuckling to herself.

She was gorgeous, though it was obvious that she tried to downplay her looks and struggled to make herself look unattractive.

Isabelle smiled after her. "I like her," she said suddenly, surprising Jace and Alec both.

"You do?" demanded Alec, mystified. "Why?"

Jace stared at his half-sister, unable to grasp the fact that Izzy, who didn't like anyone but herself, was so willing to accept a complete stranger.

Izzy shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with their stares. "Because, she seems nice. Plus," she grinned evilly. "She got the last word against Jace. I give her a golden star."

Alec laughed at Jace's expression. "Agreed," Alec said.

Jace looked affronted. "Excuse me, but she only got the last word because you two kept cutting in."

"He's in denial," Izzy sang.

Alec grinned. "C'mon, you two. We're going to be late."

"Yeah," agreed Isabelle. "After all, we only have twenty minutes."

She and her brother laughed at Jace's failed atempt to swing his fist at her head.

Ducking, Isabelle ran ahead of them, yelling at them to hurry up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Isabelle gulped as she stared up at the large building. Though she'd refused to admit it--she'd rather kiss Nick Jonas--she was nervous.

"Hey, newbie." To her immense relief, it was a kind voice.

She turned, and gawked. A tall, handsome boy with dark hair and dark eyes (**I know his hair's white, but I preffered it black)** was smiling sardonically at her.

She quickly snapped her mouth shut. Isabelle Lightwood never showed if she thought a dude was hot or not.

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

_Great,_ she thought, groaning inwardly. _Instead of witty and sexy, I sound like a bratty two-year-old._

To her surprise, amusement sparkled in his eyes instead of intimidation, which most guys in his position would have.

"S'okay," he said, throwing his arms up in mock surrender. "The one time I try to be a gentleman for somebody, they yell at me. Good luck finding your class."

And with that he turned to go up the steps.

NO, Izzy thought inwardly. Hottie's leaving.

"Wait," she called, surprising herself. Usually she played hard to get. What the _hell_ was this mundane school doing to her?

He turned slowly to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Will you show me to my class?"

Ew. Was she actually being polite? God forbid.

He grinned and bowed. "Certainly."

Isabelle blushed, to her horror. But all she could think, while he was bent down was, _Damn, he's gotta cute ass_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alec watched angrily as his sister got wooed by the dark and mysterious stranger.

Jace caught his glare and snorted. "Don't be such an ass. At least we got rid of her earlier than we thought, right?"

Alec met his eyes. "True, but she's going to beat us to class."

Jace's eyes went black. "Damn it."

"What's gotten such cuties like you you're tighty-whities in a bunch?"

The two Lightwood boys spun around to see a tall Asian boy with spiky, glitter covered hair, clothes and face, with a ton of makeup on.

A short, curvy, tough looking black girl stood on his left, staring at them with mistrust. A nerdy looking boy stood next to her, looking curious.

The Asian boy was the one who seemed to be the one who'd spoken. He smiled a catty smile at Alec, widening his eyes so that they could see that they were cat looking eyes.

Jace raised a blond eyebrow. "Not that I want it made publicly, but I'm more of a boxers guy. Alec's the one with the girl's underwear." he jerked a thumb at Alec, who's face flushed red.

The black girl snorted, and the nerd coughed over his laugh. The glittery boy looked at Alec with fondness, though.

"I find tighty-whities very attractive," he said.

Jace nodded. "I don't doubt that you do. Tell me," he went on, oblivious to Alec's furious glare. "Just how many of them have you removed before you start with my brother."

The black girl stepped forward angrily, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

The nerd shot Jace a disgusted look.

The glitter-covered teen thought about it before answering. "About five, I think."

Jace made a choking sound, and the nerd rolled his eyes.

The black girl made a gagging noise. "God, Magnus," she said disgustedly. "That's was _way_ too much information."

Jace smiled inwardly. What kind of name was Magnus?

"No need to be jealous, cutie."

She gaped at Jace. "Why the hell would I be jealous that he's had sex with five guys?"

Jace smiled sympathetically at her. "well, I've heard that straight guys are so overrated," he informed her. "Except for me, of course."

Magnus and Alec rolled their eyes in unision. "Of course," they chorused.

**Sorry if that was a little short, I'm sorta grounded and I have to sneak on little by little. **

**ReviewReview!**

** And I might tell you who the Goth is in the next chapter...**


	4. Goth Girl

**Damn, I have to type fast. My Mom's boyfriend's spending the night *whistles*  
So, hopefully he'll keep her busy...;)**

Isabelle followed the hottie up and inside the building, swallowing hard when she realized that almost all the girls there were two feet shorter than her.

The Hottie slowed down so that he could make a conversation with her. "So, you _are_ new, I take it?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah. I just started with my brothers. We've been homeschooled."

He smiled. "I think it'll make conversation alot easier if I knew your name."

"Isabelle."

"Jonathon." **(He's not evil in this, so Izzy's not in any immediate danger...)**

He shook her hand before they resumed walking.

"What's your brothers names?"

Izzy was quiet, wondering what would happen if she said too much. "Jace's my half-brother, and Alec's my twin. Max is nine, so he's still homeschooled." _If you count demonology as homeschooling,_ she added inwardly.

Jonathon nodded lost in thought. "Well, this is your class." he came to a stop.

Izzy froze. _Did I say too much? Does he think I'm ugly? What--_

"I'll be here when your class is over, 'kay?"

She nodded, relieved.

"Oh, and cool tattoo's, by the way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

GPOV (Goth's point of view)

It is truly an appalling sight to watch Aline flash..._everything_ at Jace.  
The sad thing about it, is that I'm pretty sure that she was going to get suspended by the end of the year, due to pregnancy.

Also, Jace seemed to totally be enjoying himself, not even bothering to avert his gaze when Aline-ahem-bent down to pick up her pencil, sticking her miniskirted-hardly-covered-ass up in the air.

Well, now I know that they won't be hitting on Jon anymore.

Jace didn't seem to have noticed me yet, much to my relief and disappointment.  
I mean, I don't want to attract attention, but he'd seemed really nice at first...

Our math teacher walked in the room, her short brown bob bouncing as she walked.

Ms. Gretta.

She was a total and complete bitch, in my opinion. She sat down and began taking roll.  
Finally pushing Aline away-but not after tapping her ass-her ass, not her skirt-, Jace walked over and sat next to me.

He ignored me, just like every other male at this school.

But hey, at least he hasn't jeered at me. Yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Izzy hurried over and slid into her desk just as the teacher, Mr. Pangborn, started blabbing about a new student, like she cared.

_Oh, yeah,_ she thought. _That's me._

Mr. Pangborn raised his eyebrows at her. "Would you care to share some information?"

She swallowed, glancing at the board. "Uh, pi times eighty equals 252.1."

Izzy heard some giggling, and wondered what was so funny. The teacher cleared his throat, clearly annoyed. "Actually, I meant some information about yourself."

Isabelle flushed a bright red, the snickers growing louder.

"My name's Isabelle Lightwood, my favorite color's black, and I like to cook."  
No one seemed to be paying attention, so Izzy shut her mouth and sank down in her seat.

Mr. Pangborn nodded and turned around.

"Hey," came a whisper from her left. Isabelle turned to see a pretty girl with long straight blond hair and super bright blue eyes.

"I'm Kaelie."

"Isabelle."

The girl, Kaelie, smiled a totally fake smile and turned back around. Izzy sighed inwardly and pulled out her cell.

**Izzy:OMGOD, I HATE school.**

**BlondSexGod:Werent u th 1 all bitched bout goin 2 a mundie skl?**

**Izzy:where's alec?**

**BlondSexGod: Um, I thot he wuz with u...**

**Izzy:hes nt. text him rite quick.**

**.....**

**Izzy:well? **

**BlondSexGod: Can't say. his cell's off...**

**Izzy:Damn...**

**BlondSexGod: Um...**

**Izzy:WHAT?**

**BlondSexGod:nthng. c u at lunch. **

**Izzy:wish me luk with math....=(**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

GPOV

After Jace'd finally snapped his cell phone shut, Ms. Gretta called out, "Jace Lightwood?"

Lightwood.  
Weird name.

Jace glanced up, his silken golden curls falling over yellow eyes. "Yeah?"

Out of sheer pity, I gave him sharp kick in the ankles and cut in, clearing my throat, trying to make it low, husky and slightly hoarse.

"Here."

Jace turned to give me an exasperated look.  
But to my delight, he smiled as he recognized me.

"Hey," he whispered.

I gave him a tiny twitch of my mouth, before turning to look at Ms. Gretta.

God, he was so freakin' _hot_. It wasn't fair. How come the worst player there is, makes me feel high just by _smiling_ at me?

Jace must've sensed that something was wrong, because he leaned in and hissed, "What bug crawled up your ass?"

I blinked innocently. "The doctor said it was a cockroach."

He smiled. "Seriously? A cock..."

I shot him a disgusted look. "Shut up."

"....roach?"

"Clarissa? Clarissa Fray?"

I glanced at Jace from the corner of my eye. He'd turned away and was winking and mouthing dirty things at Aline.

I gritted my teeth. "Here."

Jace turned to stare at me in surprise. _Clarissa,_ he mouthed at me. It appeared like he was tasting my name, as if wondering to approve or disapprove.

Apparently, he like it, because he gave me that adorable lopsided grin. "Nice to meet you, Clarissa."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**BlondSexGod:Any sign of A?**

**Izzy: Nope.**

** BlondSexGod: that goth's name is clarissa.**

**Izzy: Pretty name.**

**BlondSexGod: Yeah. sorta like the herb.**

**Izzy:I hav somthg 2 tell u n Alec.**

**BlondSexGod: ?**

**Izzy: There's a boy...**

**BlondSexGod: wonderful. havnt i told u, i dont care _who_ u hook up with.**

**Izzy:....That can c my marks....**

**Hehehe.  
Im gonna make you people suffer andwait a few days...**

**BTW, sorry 4 not UD in awhile...**

**I got grounded 4--ahem--falling asleep at myboyfriends' house...;)**


	5. Goth's Family

**Yeah, it was kinda obvious that the goth wuz Clary...  
But there's a little bits of twists later on. Promise! :)**

Lunch at Herondale High wasn't like any other high school's lunch.

The way you entered the cafetaria, the people who you sat with, decided your status. The cheerleaders walked in swaying their hips, sneering at the Goths and nerds, and smiling flirtiously at the jocks.

Jocks walked in leering at every girl in the room, including the lunch ladies.

Goths walked in carelessly, like they didn't care where they were going, as long as they got there.

Tough girls, like Maia, walked in with a small strut, making sure everyone could see their glares.

Nerds walked in with a slump, making sure they weren't seen. Some even skipped lunch, or hid in janitors' closets.

The Lightwoods watched as Aline and Kaelie as the two girls made their way over to them. Aline slid in so that she was partly on Jace's lap.

Kaelie giggled when she saw Jace and immediataly began patting at her blond waves.

Izzy gave her a nervous smile, but Kaelie ignored her and fixed her attention on playing with Jace's hair.

Izzy rolled her eyes, and let her eyes wonder in search for Alec. She hadn't seen him after Jonathon had taken her to class, but she wasn't exactly worried.

She sighed when she failed to spot him, and saw a shock of black hair. It was Jonathon, the boy who could see her Marks and send her heart rate up to a thousand miles per hour.

He was sitting with Clarissa and two other people she didn't know. Clarissa had said something that had made them laugh and glance over at Aline's table.

_Were they laughing at me?_ Isabelle looked over at Aline, who was wiping her lipstick smear off Jace's earlobe, while Kaelie glowered furiously at them.

Jace, not saying anything, looked bored. He didn't seem to be paying attention to what Aline was babbling about, but was keeping his gaze fixed on Clarissa.

Izzy hid her smile. She stood up. "I'm going to look for Alec," she said.

Jace barely nodded, and Kaelie ignored her, staring enviously at Aline's hand as she played with Jace's pant zipper.

_Ew._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So your family seriously doesn't know that you're gay?" Magnus seemed amused at Alec's embarrassment.

"Uh, no-I don't think-really-" He was cut off by a warm, thin hand that was placed calmly on his mouth. "Shhh," Magnus whispered, chuckling. "You sound mentally disabled."

Alec flushed and looked away."I just--don't want to tell them yet. Jace wouldn't like me any more if he knew I was...you know."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Darling, if you're gay, you can say it."

Alec glanced at a mop. "Homosexual."

The glittery boy exhaled heavily. "If you insist, we'll use fancy words."

The other boy frowned. "Look, Magnus, I'm sorry. but I don't even _know_ I'm gay. I've never been attracted to guys or girls."

Magnus shrugged. "It's fine," he said airily, waving his hand.

Alec could see the hurt in his eyes, even though he hid it well.

Magnus opened the janitor's closet, throwing one last crooked grin over his shoulder. "I can wait."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CPOV

I watched Izzy walk back in the cafetaria, looking pale and worried.

Her eyes scanned the sea of heads, until she spotted me. She was biting nervously on her bottom lip.

Pity creeped it's way up. I tried to shake it off. _Pity doesn't get you anywhere,_ I scolded myself. My father had tought me that.

But still, as I watched her, her dark eyes flickering uncertainly to Aline's table, where she was feeling up on Jace, I decided, _what the hell? Dad's not here. _And besides, watching her look so scared, covering it up with an attitude, she looked a little like me.

I gave her a small smile and a little wave, indicating for her to come over.

She slumped in relief, as if that one decision had been a heavy burden.

Maia looked up to see who I'd been waving to, and narrowed her eyes. "Who's that?"

I glanced at her. "Isabelle Lightwood. Don't you like her tattoos?"

She looked confused. "Huh? What tattoos?"

Feeling a little panicked, I looked back over at her bare arms. Sure enough, she still had the swirling tattoos, stark black on her creamy skin.

Jon glanced over and grinned. "Oh, yeah. I meant to ask her where she got those bitching tats..."

Great. She'd met Jon.

Simon looked at the dark-haired beauty approaching us. His eyes widened from behind his glasses. "Oh, hot damn..." as if a reflex, his tongue flicked out and wettened his lips.

Boys.

Maia glared at Izzy and Simon grunted in pain, doubling over.

Isabelle had approached the table, and was looking anxiously at Simon. "You okay?"

Simon smiled through gritted teeth. "Yeah..."

I agreed with a nod. "He'll be fine after the feeling comes back in his balls."

Jon snickered while Maia gave an unladylike snort. Izzy had covered her mouth with her hand, to my relief, to hide her smile.

Good sign: Hasn't grimaced in disgust or look offended.

Jon smiled sweetly at Izzy. "Hey, Isabelle."

Izzy's face lit up when she recognized Jon. "Oh, hey, Jonathon."

I snickered but immediataly covered it with a cough when Jon glared at me. The only time anyone used his whole name he was in trouble.

"Jon," he corrected.

Isabelle smiled. "Well, hey, Jon."

He grinned backat her and patted the seat next to him. Izzy sank down onto it, glancing uncomfortably at Simon's ogling and Maia's glowering.

"Um," I said nervously. If I hadn't scared her off yet then Maia was bound to.

"This is my sister Maia, my twin Simon, and my older brother, Jon."

Izzy raised her eyebrows. "You guys don't look alike..."

I gave a small cough. "I was speaking figuratively."

Isabelle nodded, blushing a little. "Sorry, Clarissa."

Maia choked on her milk and even Simon gave a smile.

Jon chuckled at the look on my face, which, I'm sure, was shocked. I hadn't been called that since I was thirteen, and by then I'd given myself a nickname, as a reminder that _he_ was gone.

"Clary," I said quickly. "It's Clary."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, glaring with disdain at the bruises along my cheekbones.

I'd become quite the expert on hiding my bruises with my makeup, so that neither Jon nor my mother could see them.

I grabbed the gauze wrapping and stripped off my shirt, revealing 28C's. I sighed. I'd grown them at twelve, but had begun tying them back so that I was flat-chested.

Over time, Mom and Jon had began to accept the fact that I was short and thin, with absolutely no curves.

I wrapped the gauze carefully around my chest, and pulled on my black catsuit and knee-highs.

I was going to a stupid club called Pandemonium, and I'd been given strict instructions to wear slutty clothing.

Turning away from the reflection that he'd taught me to hate so much, I walked down the stairs, pulling on a black Burberry jacket on my way out.

My mom was waiting for me downstairs, her overralls and cheeks stained with paint. She wore her scarlet hair in two pigtails, just like I used to do to mine.

She had the same green eyes as me, and the same light sprinkling of freckles.

Grinning happily at me, she skipped upstairs to get ready for her date with Luke Garroway, some dude who owns a bookstore.

I'd met him a couple of times, but he and Mom knew eachother from childhood, and he seemed to make her much happier.

Unlike my boyfriend.

I opened the door, not waiting for the visitor to knock.

My gorgeous boyfriend, Sebastian Verlac stood outside, his always-angry-eyes bored into mine.

And I knew that the next beating was coming.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**

** Make it quick, because I'm still in trouble.....**


	6. Goth's Boyfriend

**OMG!**

**My cliffhangers NEVER last! I blame it on that damn guilt whenever I don't update...**

CPOV

Sebastian smiled at me, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. A year ago that smile would've made my knees go weak. But now, now that I knew better, and knew what he was capable of, that smile made me want to scream and go hide under my covers, like I used to do when I thought the monsters under my bed would try to eat me.

Sebastian glanced over my shoulder. I could feel Jon's dark brown eyes glaring at my back, and saw the bright malice in Sebastian's eyes.

"I missed you, babe," he murmured in that sleazy voice that I'd used to think was sexy.

_I'm sure you did, asshole_, I wanted to scream at him. But I knew better. Sebastian had told me what would happen if I even dropped a hint that he beats me. No matter how much it hurt, it wasn't worth the punishment.

Making sure Jon was watching, Sebastian pulled me in and kissed me full on the mouth. The first time I'd kissed him I'd thought I was dreaming, that there was no way a hottie like Sebastian Verlac would ever kiss me.

Now it felt like a nightmare.

His lips were rough, intruding and unwanted, and he roughly thrust his tongue in my mouth, pressing my tongue back so hard it felt like it would rip off.

I whimpered in pain.

I guess I must've sounded like a whore, because I heard Jon spin on his heel and stomp out, leaving me alone with Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled away with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. "Well," he said smugly. "_That_ got rid of him."

"Congratulations."

God, that was stupid. I'd managed to let a tiny amount of sarcasm to creep in my tone, before I could stop it.

Hopefully, Sebastian wouldn't notice. Just my luck that he did.

He turned to glare at me slowly. "What?" he growled, his voice dangerously soft.

"Nothing," I whispered, but I could tell from the grim curl of his lips that there was no way in hell that he believed me.

He grabbed me by the arm angrily, his grip so tight I knew that I would have bruises up along my arms.

"Let's go to the club," he muttered.

We walked a mile in silence, before he stopped and I allowed him to pull me into a dark alley.

And that's when he started hitting me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jesus, Jace! Hurry up or we're going to leave you behind."

Alec's annoyed voice cut through Jace's conversation with Aline, as he hammered on the door.

Jace sighed, feigning exasperation for his older brother. "I have to go, 'kay, baby?"

Aline sighed too, and he could practically see her annoying pout as she said, "That fag's just jealous that were dating."

Not listening, Jace made a "Uh-huh" sound at the back of his throat.

And because he wasn't listening, he didn't hear her gasp and then squeal excitedly, and hanging up.

Jace was putting seraph blades in his belt when a very POed Alec walked in, glaring. "C'mon, Jace. We have to get to Pandemonium before the demons do."  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

JPOV(Jonathon's Point Of View)

I didn't like Sebastian.

The only reason why I haven't beaten the shit out of him yet is because he's Clare's boyfriend.

Except for ever since she's been dating Verlac, she's been more distant, always eager to answer his calls and reluctalant to talk about their dates, and stacking layers of makeup on her face.

And then he decides he wants to suck on her face in front of me?

No way. I was going to follow them.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CPOV

Pandemonium's bathroom was rusty and greenish, the walls covered with mold.

Not many people came in to use it, due to the lack of the toilets' abilities to flush. I've actually seen people walk in here and gag.

But I was in here for the sake of my blackened eye.

"Dammitdammitdammitdammmitdammmit," I muttered, grabbing my pocketknife and chopping my bangs so that my eye was completely covered.

I sighed with relief, pulling out my solid black elbow-length gloves that I usually only wore whenever Sebastian gave me bruises.

Gently applying black lipstick on my bloody, swollen lip, I appraised myself in the grimy mirror.  
I didn't look any different, except my bangs were more uneven then usual.

Walking slowly, so that my limp wasn't quite as pronounced, I made my way to the bar, where Sebastian was on his fifth shot of liqior.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

IPOV

I _love_ Pandemonium, with it's bright, multicolored lights and loud and trance music blaring everywhere.  
It was where I belonged. Not Idris. Not the Institute. Not school. HERE.

Alec looked tired, his face pale and his electric blue eyes weary.  
Jace noticed too, and he asked Alec what the hell is problem was.

Alec shook his head. "Biology homework."

I glared at him, and restrained myself from stomping on his toes with my seven-inch-high heeled boots.

"Thanks for bringing that up," I said sarcastically. I mean, when you're at a club, ready to kick some demon's ass, the last thing you need is to be reminded that you have, Biology, Trig, Spanish, and English homework due tomorrow, when you've totally forgotten about it.

Sometimes I really hate Alec.

Jace didn't seem to notice, he was staring at the greatly exposed cleavage of the bartenderess, who was giggling and smiling shyly at Jace's open staring.

I groaned impatiently, and stomped hard on his foot, because, unlike stomping on Alec, I didn't feel guilty.

He winced and glared at me.

Alec ignored us, holding his Sensor to his ear and pretending it was a cell, looked for any demon activity.

"Hey," he said suddenly, cutting off my witty remark to Jace. "Isn't that Goth chic the one we saw this morning?"

I felt my eyes immediataly flicker and followed his.

And whataya know, there's Clary, looking hot in a skintight black catsuit, sat on the lap of the sexiest looking guy on the face of planet Earth. **(EXCEPT 4 JACE, U BITCH!)**

He had longish black hair and onyx black eyes, and he was practically undressing Clary with his eyes.

Instead of feeling jealous that Clary had a hot boyfriend, I felt scared.

Of him.

For her.

**Soooo.**

**This chapter was written faster, bcuz it was actually a little fun to write....**

**Oh, my god. I have an awesome plot but it's going 2 take 4ever 4 the meat to build up....**


	7. Goth's Sight

**Okay, people/This chapter's going 2 b about Maia/Clary/Jon/and of course, Lightwoods. ;)**

Maia walked slowly and reluctantly, to her house.

She loved her home, and her parents. But she hated her brother, Daniel.

Because of Daniel, Maia had always refused to have friends to stay or visit her house. Daniel was her personal devil, and secretly made her life worse than hell.

He was tall, while she was short; he was slender while she was curvy. Her parents loved and trusted him in a way that they could never reflect with their only daughter.

At first, Maia was confused and hurt. But then, as she slowly began to realize, it was only natrual for them to love Daniel more.  
She didn't hold a grudge or blame them.  
It wasn't their fault, after all, that ever since she was nine, Daniel started snapping her bra, swapping her conditioner for bleach, pouring comet in her eyes on her tenth birthday.

He was beautiful and sweet around them, of course.

They never knew what a monster he was, even when he "accidently" broke her arm last year in the ninth grade.

Clary had asked her questions, like the caring friend she was.

But she'd understood, after Maia had poured milk down her head, that maybe she didn't want to talk about it.

Maia took a deep breath and opened the front door. Inside was the front little room, where the guests ever so casually kicked off their shoes.

She tiptoed lightly on the hardwood floor, trying to escape passing next to the kitchen, where she knew her brother would be seated at.

"Maia."

She swore inwardly. She really needed to lose weight. Swallowing hard she managed a small, "Yeah?"

"Come in here."

She recognized that voice. It was the same voice he'd used before stabbing her hamster Peanut when she was twelve, while they were playing Frankenstein, and he was trying to bring her pet back.

Maia now knew he'd intended on killing Peanut.

Creeping lightly, she reached the cold, smooth tiles of the kitchen floor.

Daniel sat at his usual spot at the table, smiling sweetly at her.

The same smile when he'd told her that he'd hold onto the ladder when she'd climbed up when she was seven, trying to grab her pet kitten.

The fall had killed Furball, and Maia had to get three stitches in the head.

Except, there was a stranger sitting next to him this time.

The boy was tall, with brown hair and bronze skin, amber eyes sparkling like copper pennies as he smiled warmly at her.

Forgetting about her huge crush on Simon since fourth grade, Maia fell in love with the stranger.

"Maia," Daniel said. "This is somebody I want you to meet. This is my friend, Jordan."  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

IPOV

I saw the demon--finally, I swear, Alec's Sensor needs to be replaced-- drinking some beer and watching some loser get high. I've forgotten to ask Hodge, our tutor, but I don't think drugs affect demons...

Jace was the first to spot the demon. I swear by the Angel, whenever he sees a demon, his ears prick up and his yellow eyes narrow, and he looks alot like our cat, Church.

The demon was wearing glamour to disguise him as a seventeen-year-old brunette, his eyes a reddish brown.

Jace rolled his eyes in disgust at the demon. "Seiously? Brunette? He could've at least went blond."** (No offense to brunettes I'm one 2 ;) )**!

I shrugged. "No one looks good blond."

"Except me," Jace fake coughed.  
Really. So childish.

I smirked and turned back to Clary as Jace rambled on about his hair, while Alec kept the demon in view.

She was looking slightly uncomfortable, as if the boy's grip around her waist pained her.  
I watched enviously and slightly worriedly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her ear, whispering something.

Clary shivered. Or was she trembling?  
I frowned. One would've thought that Jon would pay closer attention to who his baby sister went out with.

As if on cue, Jon emerged from the sea of dancers, suspicous eyes fixed on Clary and her boyfriend.

God, he was hot.

I shrugged off the feeling. Isabelle Lightwood never made a fool out of herself over a boy. She didn't let her heart get crushed; she was the crusher.

I sighed, half wishing that I could be a completely, stupid, blind, clueless mundie.  
The other half wished that I could be Jon's stupid, clueless, blind mundie.

_Stop it, Isabelle,_ I mentally yelled. I'd only drag him into the world of Shadowhunters, demons, and killings.

I'd kill him.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

CPOV

"You're brother's coming our way. Avoid eye contact or I'll make you regret it."  
Sebastian's voice was cruel and threatening in my ears. But I knew that Sebastian never threatened. He only made promises.  
I knew that he would make me regret it, so I pretended to keep my gaze fixed on him.

I couldn't help but tremble, though.  
His arm around my waist was tight. So tight that I struggled to breathe normally.  
Feeling Jon, stare at us, I twisted so that my face was facing a familiar trio.

Isabelle Lightwood and her two brothers were standing on the farside of the dance floor, Izzy staring at me intently, and Jace and Alec eyeing some brunette that was sitting next to me.

The brunette was looking at some seventeen-year-old kid that was getting high on marijuana.

I stiffened in Sebastian's lap as he whispered, "Look away from them."

I obliged, staring instead at the drink in Sebastian's hand. It looked like scotch, a calming, yellow liquid precisely the same color as Jace's eyes.

Closing my eyes, I tried to relax in Sebastian's arms.  
Which wasn't exactly easy.

He shifted, gulping down his shot once again.

I opened my eyes, wishing for Jace's eyes over the stupid scotch, which had disappeared down Sebastian's throat.

"Hey, man."

I glanced up to see the brunette looking over at me and Sebastian.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking slightly intoxicated.

"Yeah?" he slurred. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Seriously. Jon could have five shots without anyone knowing that he was drunk.

You would've thought, that with all the alcohol that he's drank, that Sebastian's endurance level would've raised.

"Wanna go for a smoke?"

I looked anxiously at Sebastian. If he said yes, I would probably be forced to join them and get high. If he said no, I'd be stuck with the crackhead bastard all night by myself.

Sebastian's eyes widened, looking like a kid at Christmas.

He stood up, pushing me none-too-gently off his lap. "Sure."  
The boy smiled. "Follow me."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

CPOV

The boy led me and Sebastian to a storage room, his grin wide and hungry as he looked at us.

Correction: Hungry as he looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian stopped outside the door and looked at me. "Wait out here."

I bit my lip, pretending to look like a concerned girlfriend. "Shouldn't you smoke outside?"

Sebastian, hating to hear anyone else's opinion, glared at me. "Shut up, you stupid bitch--"

The boy cleared his throat. "Actually," he said, smiling sweetly at Sebastian. "I prefer the...._privacy."_

I stared at him, feeling a little creeped. Was he gay? Please, God, no. One Magnus was hard enough to handle.

Sebastian nodded, and followed him in the storage room.

Sighing, I melted into the shadows.

Then stared.

Izzy, Jace, and Alec had been following us. Izzy stuck her pale hand up the pale, lacy sleeve of her white dress. I wrorried for a moment that she was feeling herself, when she pulled out something long, thin, and gold.

A whip.

Jace pulled out a glowing knife, casting a ghostly shadow on his handsome face.

Alec pulled out an uneven stone that lit up brighter than any flashlight, but still managed to stay discreet.

I wondered if I should yell for help. But nobody even looked their way.  
It was if they were invisible.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

JPOV

I followed that girl, Izzy and her brothers, as they each pulled out a weapon. All except the oldest one, who held a glowing stone.

Ookaay. Not normal.

The light cast shadows on their tattooed skin, and I watched silently as they slid in through the door.

Hesitantly, I followed.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Go me!**  
**BTW, if anyone's 4gotten who Jordan is, look on pg 28 in CoA...**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Remember

**DAMMIT.  
I am in the deepest shit EVER. My MOM found the condoms and the condom _wrappers_ in my friggn' purse.**

**So, I'm not allowed to leave the house except to school. And I'm not allowed to see my boyfriend...**

CPOV

I stared at Ms. Gretta, not really hearing a word she was saying.  
I was too busy staring at the back of Jace's golden head, wondering what it'd be like to run my fingers through the curly locks. I wanted to trace that scar on the back of his neck...

Wait, what?  
He hadn't had that scar before, I was almost positive.  
What was happening to me?

There was something that'd happened last night, something that I couldn't remember, no matter how hard I tried. It had something to do with Jace, and Pandmonium.

But if I was at Pandemonium, then Sebastian must've been there, too.  
I frowned, lost in thought. Speaking of Sebastian, I hadn't heard from him all the day.

Not that I was complaining, but it pissed me off that I couldn't--

I stopped, remembering last year, in health, when our teacher was talking about types of drugs.  
There was one that she gave us girls a long lecture about: the date rape drug.

Sebastian had raped me before, numerous times, and he'd never bothered to use that drug. He made me remember it, the pain; the hopelessness.

I frowned. I hadn't drunken anything at the club, so why the hell was I freaking?

Sighing, I leaned back and closed my eyes, but not before glancing at the clock. Ten seconds.

...

...

...The bell rang, loud and obnoxious, but the noise was welcome.

I stood up, the first one to leave the room, feeling golden eyes on my back.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

JPOV

Have you ever experienced something, that no matter how absurd or inhuman it was, it was still real?  
I experienced that last night, while I hid behind a stone pillar, watching the Lightwoods circle Sebastian and the boy.  
And then Clary, bursting through the door and screaming at them to stop.

Alec's finger had twitched, and Clary slid to the ground, unconcious.  
Or, rather, slid unconcious in that blonde's arms.

They never saw me.

I watched, shell-shocked as Izzy's golden whip slithered around the boy's neck, pulling it off with a sharp tug.  
Then, I stared as his body vanished.

Sebastian let out a roar, and raked his nails against the back of Jace's neck.  
And when I saw that scar this morning at school, I knew that last night had been real.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

IPOV

Hodge had told us not to worry, that Clary wouldn't remember anything that had happened.

I still felt guilty, either way.  
It's not her fault, after all, that her boyfriend was a demon.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OMG, I'M SO SORRRRYYY.**

**That had 2 be my SHORTEST chapter ever. **  
**I'm going 2 UD soon, 'Kay? Keep ur faith in me. ;)**  
**REVIEWWW!**


	9. Simon

**This chapter's mostly about Maia/Jordan, and of course...Simon. BTW, 4 all u ppl who dont own a CoA book, Jordan's Maia's abusive BF who turned her into a ww.**

MPOV

There's was something about guys that I'd never liked.  
I didn't know what it was; I'd always blamed Daniel for ruining my childhood.  
But when I'd met Simon...  
Simon was the cute, nerdy type that made you laugh, even when you felt like crap.  
But, of course, he thought of me as a _friend._

So, of course I waited. And waited. But the longer I waited, the more I realized that Simon didn't feel complete around me, like I did with him.  
I _know_ I didn't encourage him to look down my shirt.  
But, apparently, that's the kind of girl he liked. Which removed me from his list automatically.

But Jordan....  
Jordan was different.

He was always telling me how beautiful I was, how he thought I was his mate.  
Usually, I'm not into mushy romantic crap.  
But whenever Jordan said it, it made me feel warm, tingly, and special.

Too bad that bliss only lasted temporarily.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

JOPV

Maia's older brother, Daniel, was one twisted creep.  
Sure, she's an annoying, obnoxious brat who thinks she's all tough.  
And yeah, she's ugly and fat, and a huge snitch.

But Daniel was still whacked up.

He wanted me to play around with her.  
He wanted me to make her believe I actually cared about her.  
Then he wanted me to kill her.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

I don't understand Maia.  
She flirts with me, then she pushes me away. And now she has a boyfriend.  
Can you blame me for siezing my oprutunity?

She was standing there, in the hallway, watching the boy of her dreams flirt with every other girl but her.

I sighed sadly.

She looked so sweet, for once, without the witty, sarcastic remarks that shoved her away from everyone else, and the tough girl bad attitude.

I struggled to control myself, but the temptation was too great.

I ran up and grabbed her, pressing Aline's lips to mine.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**'Kay, I'm sorry for my Clary/Jace/Izzy-chapter readers.**  
**I'm updating on them next, so no worries. =)**


	10. goth's Dreams

**Thanks guys 4 the reviews. I'll try to make this chapter clearer. Sorry if the last chapter wasn't...**

**CPOV**

In my dream, I was in a large field. I was alone. Always alone.

I sighed, looking around anxiously. I felt my dress swirl around my legs as the gentle breeze stirred the grass.

Wait--dress?

My dress was similar to Izzy's, except, while hers was white, mine was midnight black.

I watched in wonder as my belled sleeves flew up around my elbows, revealing thin black scars. _They look like the Lightwoods tattoos,_ I realized with some surprise.

"Except for they aren't tattoos," came a soft voice from behind me.

I spun around, the black dress forming a circle around me, as if shielding me from the light.  
"Jace?"

He stood in front of me, blond curls glowing like spun gold against the sunset, his white shirt thin enough that I could see the small, jagged scars covering his pale golden skin.

His smile was angelic and yet devilish at the same time. "They aren't tattoos, Clarissa."

I felt blood pounding through my head, and I felt dizzy.

"It's Clary."  
His smile was no more angelic. Jace's eyes darkened. "That's not your name, and you know it," he said in a hard voice.

I swallowed my anger and frusteration. "You don't know anything about me," I hissed at him. He took that as a challenge. "Really?" he asked. "Then how do I know what you really are, when you didn't even know that you weren't dating a human."

I let my glare slip off my face to stare at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jace snorted. "See? You're just another ignorant, stupid, mundie."

I didn't know what that word meant, but he said it like it was an insult.

"What the hell is a mundie?"

Jace smirked, delighted to know something I didn't and then able to rub it in my face.

"Someone like you," he said in a smug, superior voice. "Someone who knows nothing of the world around them. Someone who is weak and powerless against real danger."

I crossed my arms, cocking my hip out. "What do you mean I wasn't dating a human? I've known Sebastian for three years."

He shrugged, his shoulders arching out like wings. Angel wings.

"You're more ignorant than most people, Clarissa. It's possible that he hid it from you."

I struggled to control my anger. This asshat seriously thought he was smarter than me.

"What was he, then?"

Jace frowned at me. "He's a demon. Duh."

I frowned back. "Excuse me for not beieving in that Disney shit."

Jace raised an eyebrow, something I'd never been able to accomplish, even though I'd practiced for years.

"How do you know that?" he asked curiously, his sun-colored eyes staring intently at me, making me feel like he could see straight through me.

I glared at him. "Jace. I've had slept with Sebastian more than most prositutes. I think I know what my boyfriend is and isn't."

Jace gave a small smile. "Apparently you don't."

I sighed, deciding to humor him. "Fine," I agreed. "Say that he is a demon. What am I?"

Jace scowled, looking unsure if he should tell me. "I thought it'd be obvious."

I gaped. _"I'm a demon?" _

Jace snorted, obviously amused by my shock. "God, no. You're the opposite."

"What's that?"

Jace cast his yellow eyes skyward. "No, Clarissa. You're a Shadowhunter. A human with Angel blood in them." He pointed at my scar covered arms as if they were proof.

I stared at him. What the hell was he going on about _now?_ "How do you--"

"That "Forgetful" spell that Alec put on you, it wouldn't have worked if you were a human."

I glared at him suspicously. "What would've happened if I _was_ a human?"

Jace shrugged nonchalantly. "It would've killed you."

My dream shifted, and Jace was gone.

"Jace? Where'd you go? _Come back here!"_

Another boy appeared in the place where Jace had been standing.

It was Sebastian.

He had wings, black, tipped with some dark red liquid on the feathers. He was smiling that bone-chilling smile at me.

"Valentine will find you."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I woke up, sweating, and my eyes wild and scared. _

_ No, no, no. He was dead. Valentine was dead._

"Are you okay?" came a curious voice from across the room.

I switched on my bedside lamp, and stared. Jace was sitting in a soft purple armchair, staring at me with concern.

"What the hell are you doing in here? How'd you get in here without Jon or Mom knowing?"

Jace rolled his eyes as if it was the dumbest question he'd ever heard. "Climbed through the window, of course."

I sat up and stared out the twelve-feet-high drop from my window.

"Of course. That's normal." I stared at him. His shirt was the same one that he'd been wearing in my dream.

_Shit...._

**So, if this chapter was good, review. If it wasn't good, review anyway. =)**


	11. Catch Me

**I broke my index finger, so typing is sort of painful, and I might occassionaly take me awhile 2 UD.**

**CPOV**

I stared at Jace, then looked back at the window.

"So," I said. "Really. How'd you get in?"

Jace raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "How do you think I got in?"

I bit my lip, knowing that there was no way in hell Jon would let a teenage boy in my room. And Mom would've pulled out a gun on him.

"Okay," I said, finally giving in. "So why are you here?"

Jace stood up, looking completely at ease. "I came to take you to my house." I sat up straight. "Whoa-whoa. Not happening. Sorry, but you're going to have to leave, before my mom or brother comes in."

Jace snorted. "_You're_ actually the one who's going to wake them up. Besides, you don't have much of a choice. You're going to have to come anyways."

I shook my head, raking my fingers through my red hair. "What do you want from me?"

He walked over to my door, pressing his ear against the door, as if making sure they weren't being listened to.

Satisfied, he turned back around. "You."

I smirked at him. "Sorry, Blondie. But you aren't really my type."

Jace nodded, picking up my combat boots and tossing them on my lap. "Put these on," he said firmly.

"Yes, sir."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and get dressed, and I'll take you to the Institute."

I froze. "What kind of institute?" I asked carefully.

He opened my bathroom door, waving me inside. "You'll find out," he said. "If you get dressed."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I pulled on my black denim short shorts, ripped black T, and pulled my hair back in a braid. I sighed as I pulled on my boots. I wondered if my dream had meant anything.

Valentine was dead. I'd seen him die. So how was it that he was after me?

I sighed and applyed my makeup and threw on a denim jacket, and kicked my door open. And stared.

Jace was sitting on my black and red velvet window seat, playing with a long, thin, glowing dagger.

I gasped, and felt something prickle in my head, as if woken from a coma.

The dagger looked familiar. I shook my head, frowning. I'd never seen a glowing dagger before. Why did it look so familiar...

"You ready?" Jace's lazy voice interrupted my thoughts , and I glared at him. "Let's hurry up before they wake up," I muttered, heading to my door.

"And just where _are_ you going, Clarissa?"

I looked over my shoulder at him, pretty sure my confusion was scribbled all over my face. "To the institute."

Jace rolled his eyes. "If you go that way, you'll wake up your parents. It's easier to go through the window."

_I only have one parent. _I shook off that thought, relieved that Jace didn't know about Valentine.

I followed him over to look out my window. My window was a mosaic of an angel, holding a cup and a sword, emerging from a silver lake. Mom had thrown a fit over it, of course. But I hid it from her with my red velvet and black lacey curtains.

The drop was high, with a large cherry tree a couple of yards away from the window. I still couldn't believe he came through this wa.

"Please explain to me your version of 'easier'."

Jace gave me a pointed look. "Sweetheart, it's only eleven feet. And besides," he added quickly, seeing my expression. "I'll catch you."

I took a deep breath. "Fine," I said, managing to keep the tremor out of my voice. "You'll go first. And if you don't catch me, I'll make the feeling leave your balls."

He snickered. "You know, out of all the girls who've wanted to touch me, you're the first to make it sound exciting."

I made it exciting.

Jace grunted, trying to stand up.

I giggled at his pained expression. "Are you sure I'm not to exciting for you?"

He glared and stood up. "I hope it won't hurt when I accidently drop you," he muttered, crouching on my window sill.

Then he jumped.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep my scream from becoming louder than a whisper.

Leaning over the edge, I looked wildly aroundfor the blond. "JACE," I whisper-screamed. "Jace. Where are you?"

I heard a soft laugh, and looked down.

Jace was standing on the ground, right below my window, and looking madly amused. "Your turn," he called in a stage whisper, in between gasps of laughter. Glad somebody found my panic amusing.

I crouched on the sill in a position similar to his. I sprang.

My hands groped the black air, desperately trying to feel branches to grab a hold to.

I grabbed nothing, and continued to fall, wishing that I had wings.

I saw the ground coming closer and closer to my face, and right before my face smashed into the dirt, strong arms wrapped around my waist and caught me, my face just inches from the ground.

I pulled away from him angrily. _"Jesus,"_ I half-screamed. "You _retard._ Were you _trying_ to get me killed?"

Jace shook his head, still holding me as I swayed. "Trust me," he said, flicking at my braid. "If I'd tried, you wouldn't be alive."

I shoved him, causing him to stumble back slightly. I frowned at him, trying to remember if he'd had a twin or not.

I felt nausesous, especially as the Two Jaces both reached forward to catch me as I fell.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

APOV

Hodge and my parents had both freaked when I was ten and cast a spell on Izzy to make her lose her voice.

From what I've been told, I'm the first Shadowhunter to have some warlock blood in me, making me slightly more powerful than an average witch or warlock.

Hodge had been trying to get me a warlock to train me, but in New York, that wasn't exactly easy.

So he'd been training me in magic himself, showing me average, easy spells that any young warlock could do.

I'd been taught to trust my instinct, to cast a spell or charm without thinking about it.

I really hadn't meant to put that forgetting spell on the mundie. Clary, as Magnus told me in his texts.

But I'd never been told that spells had side affects.

Which is why it was pretty random when Jace came barging in carrying the unconcious mundie.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

**I really really really didn't mean for this chapter to end up like this, so i'll UD really soon, okay?**

**Review =D**


	12. Half

**Okay, new chapter!=DDDDD**

**I'm going 2 try 2 explain about Alec in this chapter, so I hope it'll make more sense.**

**I've been high on six cans of mountain dew, so I'm a little hyper. I hope it doesn't affect my writing...**

**CPOV**

"Jace, she's not breathing regularly. I don't think Hodge's drug is working."

"Izzy, get out."

"But Jace--"

"I said _get out."_

I opened my eyes, seeing a huge painting up on the ceiling. My mouth popped open. It was the same painting that I'd made a mosaic out of.

I frowned. It was impossible. I'd dreamed about that scene. About the angel, the cup, the sword, the lake.

Looking away from the wall, I saw Jace sitting on a window seat, staring at the rising sun. I sucked in my breath at the sight of him. His face was paler than it'd been before, making the heavy bags under his eyes more pronounced.

As if he felt my eyes on him, Jace turned around, his golden eyes widening.

"Christ, Fray," he said with a smirk. "You look like shit."

I rolled my eyes. "You always know how to make me feel better, Jace."

He shrugged, feining modesty. "It's what I'm known for."

"I thought it was your stunningly good looks that you were known for," I disagreed.

"Ah, Clary. You know me so well."

I snorted and sat up, and gasped. A burning pain erupted in my stomach, making me feel like my insides were on fire.

Jace stood up and was across the room in seconds, with those damn long legs. "Clary?" he asked worriedly. "Clary, are you okay?"

I nodded, even though the burning hadn't gone away. He must've read the pain in my eyes because he whipped around and ran out the door.

I closed my eyes, wanting desperately for the pain to disappear.

"Clary?"

My eyes popped open to see Alec leaning against the doorframe, looking concerned.

I gritted my teeth in a snarl at him. "You ass," I growled. "Did you do this to me?"

Alec dropped his gaze to his shoes, looking ashamed: Guilty.

"It wasn't intended," he said in a pleading voice. "You have to understand, Clary. It was an accident. I didn't know that it would have these...sideaffects."

I glared at him. "Well, it did. And don't lie to me; I know that spell would've killed me if I was a mundie."

Alec closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't control it, Clary." He held up his hands in a "I Surrender" gesture. Blue sparks glowed from his fingertips, and instinctively, I flinched away from him.

"How come?"

"Because, I'm not not--normal." His face held an agrieved, self-hatred expression, as if this were a fact he didn't like admitting to.

I gave a reluctalant chuckle. "No shit," I mutteerd under my breath.

Alec shot me a disapproving look, and I remebered belatedly that he was the oldest.

"I'm half and half. Before Mom met Dad, she dated a warlock. Blackwell." Alec took a deep breath, pushing off the frame and walking over to me, lacing his fingers through mine. As soon as I felt the sparks, the pain in my stomach slowly faded away.

"Blackwell worked with this evil man named Valentine," Alec went on. I blanched a little at Valentine's name, but Alec didn't seem to notice.

"Valentine liked to experiment on children, on pregnant women."

Oh, don't I know it.

"One day, Valentine decided that he wanted a boy with half warlock blood, half Shadowhunter blood. So, one night, Blackwell took my mom--"

"Spare me the gruesome details, please," I said firmly, holding up my hand.

Alec rolled his eyes at me in disgust. "Fine. Warlocks and witches can't have children, so Blackwell put a pregnancy spell on my mother. And she had me."

I was quiet. "How is Jace your half brother?"

Alec leaned back. "It's more comfortable to say than 'step-brother'."

"And you don't know who his parents are?"

"Blackwell kidnapped Jace when he was five, and dumped him on Mom and Dad's doorstep."

I leaned back against the pillows, staring up at the angel.

"Alec?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gay?"

He whipped his head violently around, staring at me in shock. "Why would you ask that?"

I shrugged. Well, you and Maggie _do_ disappear during Biology and History, and then you guys won't stop texting eachother..." I wrinkled my nose. "Seriously. How more gay can you get?"

Alec shrugged. "There's just something about him..."He stopped and fixed me with a venomous glare. "Clary, if you tell my family about this--"

"I won't."

His lips thinned, and he released a deep breath."They'd disown me if they knew," he said softly.

I frowned. "That's prejudice," I exclaimed indignantly. "What, you can't be gay _and_ a Shadowhunter?"

Alec shook his head. "I'm already disliked for my blood...when they find out about my orientation problem, I'll probably be disowned and stripped of my Marks."

I scowled in disagreement, when a very familiar voice cut me off. "Jace was right," came his voice from the doorway. "You look like crap."

"Jon?" I whispered.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

**BWAHAHA!**

**I'm mean and you know it... screw that mountain dew....**

**Review!**

***giggles* (That rhymed...) XXXDDD**


	13. ShadowHunter's Secrets

**I love cliffhangers, though none of them ever last...**

**Didn't I tell u guys I'd make some twists? =D  
I guess it isn't as obvious as it'd been earlier, huh? ;)**

CPOV

Has it ever seemed to you that time just...froze? Like something that was killing you inside, and you wanted it to end, but time just froze, dragging out the moment, making you feel like a miserable, pathetic loser for not knowing?

That's how I felt.

I couldn't believe--I could NOT believe--that he'd hide something like that from me. And that I was so stupid for not noticing; for not noticing the scars on his back and chest, stark and black.

Jon was wearing a gear, of some sort. He wore a belt similar to Jace and Alec's, his clothes and weapons practically the same.

Jace was lurking behind him, his face apolegetic. That sympathy cracked something; I didn't need pity. I needed answers.

"Jon," I whispered. "What in the _fucking hell_ are you wearing?"

This time, both Alec and Jon glared at me reprovingly.

This Jon didn't even bother shuffling his feet or look embarrassed, like he would have back at home. This Jon was proud and fierce looking, and if I wasn't as angry as I was then, or knew him as well, I would've felt frightened.

He stared straight at me, and for a minute he looked exactly like Jace, all pride, arrogance, and charisma.

Except the charisma part bounced right off my invisible emotion barrier.

"Shadowhunter's gear," he said loftily. "If you were trained like a _real _Shadowhunter, you'd have a pair."

Those words stung, pointed, sharp and cold, the words stabbed their way into my heart.

But that didn't hurt as much as the fact that he k_new_ about these people; these people and their secrets.

I fixed him with a stare. It was a stare that I'd used rarely, in fact, Valentine had tought me that stare. I'd stopped using it after he'd died.

Jon flinched away slightly, to my relief. There was still some of the old him left in there.

"Meet us in the library," he said stiffly, reminding me of my father.

Then he left.

Alec squeezed my hand gently, before standing up and following.

Only Jace stayed, walking over to my bed and gently slipping a hand on my arm. "Izzy has some clothes for you," he said, grinning wolfishly.

I thought about all of Isabelle's clothes; tight pants and skimpy shirts. I groaned, causing Jace to laugh.

"I'll meet you out in the hallway," he assured me, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Was it just me or had Jace blushed?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at the clothes in front of me. Izzy hated me.

Super short black mini shorts that brushed my mid-thighs, and emerald green tankltop that dipped low in the chest area.

I unwrapped the gauze around my chest, and groaned at the sorry fact that there was no way I could ask Jace for some more.

Well, I could, but who'd go up to the sarcastic blond saying, "Hey, Jace. I need some gauze wrapping to cover up my chest because boys and grown men make me nervous."

He'd just laugh.

I sighed and tossed on the clothes, and stared at myself in surprise.

Instead of walking around with the hanging top, I fitted the top more than Maia ever could. _Maia._ I'd totally forgotten about her in all the chaos.

And Simon.

I sank onto the bed, cradling my face in my hands.

I remembered, for some reason, about when I was eight and Mom used to pull my hair back in two braids. I smiled at the memory. I'd called her 'Mommy' at that age.

That happy memory broke, revealing other memories, unhappy ones.

*Flashback* **(I've always wanted 2 do 1 of these. =D)**

_Eight-year-old Clary swung her pigtails around happily. Her nine-year-old brother laughed at her. "You look like Pippi Longstocking," he crowed. _

_Clary had smiled, pleased. She loved Pippi. _

_But her daddy, Valentine, had hated her pigtails. _

_He'd come home from work, and kissed her mommy. Then Clary ran up to him, swinging her head back in forth so that her hip-length hair swung in it's pigtails. _

_"Look, Daddy, look!" she squealed happily._

_Valentine roared in anger, and grabbed her by both pigtails, raising her up off the ground._

_"Valentine," her mommy sobbed. "Valentine, put her down!"_

_He obliged, throwing his daughter into the wall. _

_"There will be no," he pulled out a pair of scissors, "pigtails in my house!"_

_He chopped off the braids. "NO," Clary screamed, clutching her bleeding ear; the blade had skinned against her earlobe._

_"Yes." _

_Valentine picked up a beer bottle and flung it at her, and Clary screamed before the glass hit her eyebrow and she fainted._

*End of Flashback*

I slowly slid a finger under my bangs and stroked the thin scar on my right eyebrow.

I closed my eyes. That had been the last time I'd ever worn Pippi Longstocking braids.

Smiling at myself grimly in the mirror, I pulled out two rubberbands.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

I found Jace waiting for me in the hallway, just as he said he would.

At first he laughed a little at my two braids, but then he stared in shock at my chest, forcing me to slap him on the arm.

I followed him down the mazelike hallways in silence, wondering when I should break the news.

"What did Jon tell you?" I asked finally, wondering if he'd told them that Valentine was our father.

Jace shrugged, not looking at me. "Only that he'd know about the Shadow World since he was eleven, and that Valentine isn't dead."

I nodded, and we ebbed back into a comfortable silence.

The library was huge, and I stared around me in wonder. I'd always liked to read, but dating Sebastian hadn't exactly ever given me any free time.

Jon, Alec and Izzy were sitting at a large desk in the center of a room, talking to a middle-aged man with a raven sitting on his shoulder.

They all looked up as me and Jace entered.

All of them, including Alec, stared at my chest in awe. I rolled my eyes.

Izzy was the first to recover. "Hey, Clary," she said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

I flung myself onto a ouch, considering her question. Alec had made the pain go away, but I still felt betrayed.

I smiled sweetly at her. "I feel like killing myself."

Isabelle laughed, obviously having no idea that I was dead serious.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

JPOV

I wanted to slap Izzy for laughing. But I fought the urge.

She hadn't known Clary three years ago, when she was thireen.

I sighed, remembering when she'd tried to kill herself.

Father had beaten Clary's boyfriend when he'd walked in on them making out. A week later they'd found his body next to the East River.

Clary had thrown a fit.

She skipped dinner and hid in the bathroom.

Later that night, I'd knocked on the bathroom door, coaxing her to come out.

Silence. Frowning, I looked at the door, where light and blood were coming out of. Blood?

I'd used a Opening rune and opened the door, to find Clary sitting in the bathtub-fully clothed, I assure you-with her wrists slit.

An iratze saved her life.

That's when I knew that Father was wrong, that she was one of us.

Whenever Clary had felt betrayed, she'd threaten to kill herself.

I stared at her sadly. She'd been through so much...and still didn't know about the real dangers in life.

Her face was gray, her green eyes blank and destroyed looking.

I knew what she wanted.

"Tell me," she said in a flat voice. "Everything."

I couldn't help but notice how Jace stood behind her, looking worried and protective.

"I've known about the Shadow World ever since I was eleven," I told her carefully. Her exxpression didn't change.

"Father began training me, telling me not to tell you anything because you had no Shadow blood, that you wer cursed with Mom's mundane blood."

Clary didn't look at me; instead she stared at Jace's slender hand, which laid on her shoulder.

"He told me you would've died, Clary."

"But that's impossible," a soft voice cut me off.

I looked around in shock, my eyes landing on the nine-year-old Shadowhunter boy, Max.

Max looked like Isabelle, with her shock of black hair and slender eyebrows. But his eyes were blue, like Alec's.

He wore a pair of too-big glasses that slid halfway down his nose, giving him an educated look.

"How is that impossible?" Clary asked, studying him carefully.

Max shrugged, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Because it doesn't matter if your mother was a mundie and your father was only half; Clave blood will always run through the child's veins."

Izzy shivered and frowned at her younger brother. "Max, this is an ABCDE conversation. Not abcdeF."

Max stared at her. "Huh?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "She means that you're too young for this conversation."

Max frowned resentfully, but left.

I sighed. "Backto the point..." Jace trailed off.

"I didn't know that Sebastian was a demon," I told her. "All I knew was that he knew Iwas a Shadowhunter, and he somehow knew that you're one too."

Clary looked up at me, and I noticed how her cheeks were flushed with fever.

Jace noticed too, and laid a comforting hand on her cheek. "Claary," he sang softly in her ear. "Close your eyes, Clary."

Clary closed her eyes.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

I swallowed hard as the others swarmed around my sister. Alec's spell was killing her.

With a sigh, I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"High Warlock of Brooklyn speaking."

I rolled my eyes. "Magnus. I need your help."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY!**  
**Review! Without reviews, I can't write.**

**Hold on, I hear footsteps...**


	14. Glitter and Glamours

**I'm dedicating this chapter 2 Shelbs13, bcuz, girlfriend, u make me lol evry time i read my reviews. =D**

**APOV**

The Institute's doorbell rang, causing everybody to jump.

Clary's normally pale face was a dull gray, her hair looking lank and drab. Jace looked like hell, pulling at his hair and biting his nails, something he hadn't done since he was ten.

Jon and Jace didn't look like they were going to leave Clary's side anytime soon. "Alec," Jon said, his eyes never leaving Clary's face. "Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"Can you get that? I think it's the warlock."

I nodded, leaving the room. I still found it hard to believe that Jon knew the High Warlock of Brooklyn, when me and Hodge couldn't even find out his name.

I reached the front room, where the warlock was ringing the doorbell five times a second now, hammering at the door.

"Okay," I called out. Sheesh. The manners of Downworlders these days...

I wondered how old he was. I'd always pictured him with pepper colored hair; black with some gray. Tall, with gray eyes and a wise, knowing smile.

I threw open the front door, eager to get a good look at the warlock.

He was tall, like I'd imagined. He was thinner than a rail; his gold, green and purplish brown eyes watched my reaction, amused.

His eyes were slitted, and Asian shaped, his skin tone the color of maple syrup.

He was also covered with makeup. And glitter.

Lots of glitter.

_"Magnus?"_ I demande in a shocked voice. Magnus chuckled. "Now, now Shadowhunter," he said in a polite voice. "Will you let me in our do I have to portal you into another room?"

Numbly, I shuffled to the left, watching Magnus with careful eyes.

He took one step in with his super long legs, standing in the center of the front room with just one step.

"Where's Clary?"

I pointed down the hallway. "Library."

He nodded andbegan stroding down the hall as if he had no care in the world.

I jogged to catch up, staring at him in confusion. "But-but if you're a warlock, why do you go to school?"

God. How more lame could I get?

Magnus shugged a half-smile on his face. "Why would you go to school if you're a Nephilim?"

Touche. "The Clave wanted us to go under cover, find demons in disguise, or any wanted Downworlders..."

"And to recruit more Shadowhunters," Magnus finshed for me flatly. "Listen here, Alec. If anything happens to Clary--"

I swallowed the bitterness in my throat. "The spell's killing her."

Magnus stopped. "What spell?'

I shuffled nervously. "My spell. Forgetting spell. It's killing her."

He stared at me suspicously. "I take it you're Blackwell's kid?" he said finally.

I nodded, biting my lip.

Magnus sighed. "Take me to her."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Watching Magnus heal Clary was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

Webs of blue sparks and red stars surrounded them like a curtain, and Magnus was glowing more than any of the sparkles and stars. And not because of all the glitter.

I wasn't the only one who was fascinated by the healing scene: Jace was looking at Clary a though it'd pain him to look away.

Then the sparks faded, but the shine didn't.

Despite the sparkles and glitter, Magnus looked exhausted. His face was as white as a sheet, his eyes gaunt.

I wanted to run over and comfort him; from my experience with casting spells, it tires the hell out of people.

Jace was the first to move; across the room in seconds, stroking back Clary's scarlet hair, damp with sweat.

I was slower, taking my time to reach Magnus, who'd dropped onto a leather loveseat, looking dead tired.

I sat next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked in a low voice.

Magnus looked up, and gave me a weary smile. "Yes," he said, looking over at Jon and Jace, who were checking out Clary. "Sometimes, casting charms and spells can be--"

"Exhausting?"

He looked at me in surprise, before giving a weak laugh. "It's just so hard to believe you're part warlock," Magnus admitted, laying his head on my shoulder, sending shivers in my stomach. I smiled down at him. "Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

Magnus snorted, picking up my hand and playing with my fingers. "Eight-hundred-years-old."

I stared at him in shock.

Magnus shrugged, oblivious to my staring. "But I don't look it." He froze, and looked up at me, fear in his eyes. "Do I?"

I chuckled, patting at his spiky glitter-covered hair. "Of course not." I went quiet, wanting to ask him something I'd been wondering. "Hey, Magnus?"

"Hey, Alec."

I rolled my eyes at his weak joke. "Why d'you wear so much makeup and glitter?"

Magnus looked at my rune marked on my right wrist, the symbol of the Nephilim.

"Because," he said without looking at me. "I want people to know I'm gay."

I went quiet, staring at him in wonder. He'd actually said it. Said the one word that made me shy and nervous.

He smiled at me, his cat eyes teasing. "Besides," he went on. "I think it's quite glamorous, really."

I laughed, and Clary's eyes opened.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This was a boring chapter 2 write, mostly because nothing really happened. I'm publishing 2 chaps at the same time 2 make it up 2 u!**


	15. Don't Kill Me

**This chapter is about Simon and Maia. I'll try 2 make this really good, even if u rn't really a fan of their chaps...**

MPOV

Me and my family were eating our dinner, Daniel complimenting me every five minutes. Mom and Dad looked at him with adoration plain in their eyes. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

My cell blared, B.O.B and Haley Williams's song 'Airplanes' sounding through the room.

I jumped up, checking the caller ID, praying for it to be Clary or Simon.

J-O-R-D-A-N.

My heart stopped, and not in the way it had when I first met him, last week.

He was scary, especially when he had those phsycotic fits of rage.

I answered anyway, knowing he'd bitch at me about it earlier if I didn't. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe." I almost wanted to gag at his pet name for me. It really was sickening.

"Hey, Jordan."

"Listen..." he sounded nervous. "Is your brother there?"

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me. "Give him the phone."

I looked at Daniel, who was looking at me expectantly. Sighing, I handed it over to him.

He turned away from me, muttering in the phone. An evil grin spread across his face, one that Jordan sometimes got before he slapped me.

Daniel nodded. "'Kay. I'll pay you later." He snapped my phone shut and handed it back. "Go wear something that shows skin," he hissed.

I rolled my eyes, taking it from him. "Whatever."

I ran up to my room, taking off my shirt and looking around the room for a slutty outfit I'd only ever worn to clubs.

I was pulling open my closet doors when I heard a shrill whistle.

_"Jordan?" _I whipped around, covering myself with my hands. He smirked, his hungry eyes intruding. "Touching yourself, Roberts? That's desperate."

I scowled at him reaching for an over-sized black T, but Jordan stopped me. "Don't," he said, stepping in from the balcony. "I like you better without clothes."

"Of course you do," I said, smiling sweetly at him. "All perverts like it."

His hand slapped me across my face, leaving a stinging burn behind. "Don't you dare get an attitude with me, you fat-ass bitch," he growled. "Wear this." He grabbed a super skimpy halter top and a short skirt that was two sizes too small.

I stared at him. "Jordan--"

He gave me a shove, pinching at my stomach. "Now."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was standing next to a large fountain, staring up at the lights and marveled at their beauty.

Jordan had marched off and out of the movie theatre after I'd tried to break up with him.

"I'll come for you," he'd promised. "We belong together. You can't change that."

I looked around, just in time to see Simon walking with his new girlfriend, Aline, holding her hand. My throat closed up, knowing that she was just using him until Jace came back.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Clary. I hadn't seen her in two days, and Jon had gone looking for her yesterday.

Simon was avoiding me, always with Aline, always kissing her, or holding her.

An extremely cute, drunk guy hurried up to me, his eyes glazed. "He-ey, pretty think," he slurred. "Why are you by yourself t'nite?"

I smiled seductively up at him, noticing Jordan had come back. "Want to keep me company?"

And then I kissed him.

Seconds later, his lips were ripped away from mine, a very angry Jordan standing in his place. "What the hell are you doing?" he snarled, grabbing me by the throat.

I looked at him, extremely confused. "Kissing him. You should know, you've done it to my brother plenty of times."

Jordan's hand shot out and grabbed my arm, squeezing hard. I cried out, earning stares from bystanders.

His hand slapped over my mouth. "Shut up," he growled. "Or I'll rape you in front of them."

I froze, letting him drag me away.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

I watched as Maia's boyfriend squeezed her arm, earning her a yelp of pain.

Aline saw and let out a bark of laughter. "Look at her," she sneered. "What a bitch."

I looked at her, not fully comprehending. Where was the swet girl that I'd fallen for so hard?

"I'll be right back," I murmured, leaving her behind to gape at me.

I followed Maia and her hippy boyfriend to the park.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MPOV

Jordan threw me against the iron fence that surrounds the playground, pulling at my earlobe and making it bleed a little.

"You _bitch," _Jordan spat out in disgust. He raised his fist, slamming it into my face. "After," he shoved me against the fence, hitting my head a little. "All. I've. Done. For. You." With each word, his fist came in contact with my face.

I felt blood leak out from everywhere, and I felt more scared of Jordan than I'd ever been of anyone, including Daniel.

"Please," I whispered, blood coming out of my mouth as I spoke. "Please don't kill me."

Jordan smiled maniacally, raising his fist yet again.

"What the hell?" demanded a furious voice.

Simon.

I almost wanted to cry for him; Jordan would destroy him. "Run," I screamed in a voice that sounded nothing like my own.

My voice was the voice of a broken person; someone who'd given up all hope and desire to live, only for death to bring the end to their misery.

Simon saw me, his eyes widening from behind his glasses, his mouth opening a little. "Maia?" he whispered.

Jordan spun around. When he saw Simon, he smiled a little, and raised his fist, pulling it back.

"NO!" I screamed, just as Jordan's fist came in contact with Simon's face.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I'm going 2 try 2 update 2day, bcuz i hav an awesome idea 4 this story and i dont want it 2 disappear...**

**Plz review! And I might have some fluff in next chap. ;)**


	16. Flirting During Death

**Just as promised, I've got this done in a couple of hours...**

**I hope it's worth the hour-long wait...**

**This is sort of a filler chapter, but I couldn't help it. *Shrugs***

**Enjoy!**

CPOV

I opened my eyes to see the my best friend Magnus talking to Alec.

I wanted to ask someone what he was doing here, and what the hell was going on, but I was tired and I knew it probably had smoething to do with a weird and totally random thing I didn't want to know about.

Life was so weird, I didn't bother asking why the two were cuddling on the loveseat.

He smiled lazily at me, but seemed reluctalant to break off his conversation with his crush. I rolled my eyes, only to see Jon and Jace hovering over me, looking like a mother tending to their sick child.

In fact, Jace looked so worried that I couldn't help saying, "Who died?"

To some I guess that's a cruel joke to make when he and Jon had obviously been fretting over me for quite awhile.

But Jace just smiled tiredly and pushed back a strand of my stringy hair. I frowned at him. "What happened?"

Jace sighed and sat down on the large desk. "Alec's spell was killing you, so we called on a the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

High Warlock? That sounded cool.

I looked around. "Where is he?"

Magnus coughed, breaking off the conversation between him and Alec. "That'd be me," he said with a disarming smile, that made girls that didn't know he's gay go weak in the knees.

I opened my mouth, noticing from the corner of my eyes Jon and Jace watching my reaction carefully.

I was right, then. It had to do with something random and weird.

I sighed and laid back down.

"Clary?" All four boys asked at the same time.

"Fuck my life," I muttered.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

I heard Maia scream, and felt the bones in my face crunch a little.

I opened my eyes to see the boy leaning over me, his face madly amused, his eyes showing hints of lunacity.

"Well, well," he whispered in my ear. "Are you Maia's girlfriend? Because if you are, I'll make your death long and painful."

"You're crazy!" I heard Maia shout.

I watched through slitted eyes as he kneed her in the stomach, and then kicking her up her ribs as she fell.

Maia screamed out in pain, and I closed my eyes, hating that this crazy asshole was putting her through that pain.

"Maia," I yelled, sitting up. Bad mistake.

The hipster dude's foot flew up my chin and up my face, and I fell back, wanting to kill the boy who'd put my Maia through this misery.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

MPOV

Simon fainted as soon as Jordan kicked him in the face, merciless despite my screams for him to stop.

Jordan repeatedly stomped on Simon's unconcious body, until I finally gave a feeble kick to the back of his knee.

Jordan spun around, and pulled something sharp and silver out of his pocket.

A knife.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

CPOV

I glanced at Jace nervously, wondering why he'd been the one to offer to take me to my house when it'd been easier for Jon to.

"Jace?"

He looked at me with those golden eyes, and I couldn't help but feel a little shy.

"Yeah?"

"You said that spell that Alec casted...you said it wasn't supposed to kill me..."

Jace whistled shrilly through his thumb and index finger. A taxi skidded to a halt, and Jace dragged me in after him.

"Alec's special," Jace told me, after giving the driver directions. "He can't control his powers, so it's always suspensful to find out about what happens to the unfortunate bastard who gets charmed..."

I glared at him. "Did you just call me a bastard?"

Jace looked down at me innocently. "From what I've heard, you've called me worse things," he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, of course I do, darling. But only because they're all true."

Jace scowled at me, and opened his mouth to insult me, most likely, but the driver slowed down, and turned with an annoyed look on his face. "When you two are done flirting, I'd like to have my money and you out of my car."

Jace gave him a five, and yanked me out, ignoring the taxi driver's yells.

He slung his arm across my shoulders, much to my surprise, and pointed up at my apartment. "I take it you live here?"

I elbowed him in the ribs; not too hard, but hard enough for him to pull his arm back. Much to my aggravation, I actually _missed_ the feeling of his arm around me.

"Like you wouldn't know," I muttered under my breath, causing Jace to smile.

"Clarissa, my dear, there is very little that I do not know."

"Then you do know what modesty, right?"

Jace blinked at me, as if the words hadn't reached his ears. "Modest?" he questioned. "What is this 'modest' that you speak of?"

I nodded, pulling the house key out of my combat boots laces. "Shut up, please. It'd pain me to hurt you."

Jace grinned down at me as we reached my apartment door. "Is that lust and desire that you feel, you sexy redhead?"

I stared at him. "Jace. You're scaring me."

Jace's eyes widened. "You're scaring me! All those emotions at once! Tonight should be interesting..."

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Ugh. Has anybody ever told you what a man-whore you are?"

He leaned over my shoulder as I unlocked the door. "Mostly between moans and wails of 'Don't stop Jace' and 'Ohmygodohmygod that feels good!"

He blew on my ear, and I shivered. "I've also been called a sexy man-whore. But don't worry. You'll mean more than those other girls..."

I unlocked the door and turned, slapping him none-too-gently across the cheek. "Are you sure about that?" I leaned in closer so that there was barely an inch between our lips. "Because I play rough."

Jace smirked. "Don't worry, my sex-puppet. I like rough."

He followed me into the apartment.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

MPOV

It's scary when you've just watched your best friend pass out, and your half-crazed boyfriend is standing over you with a freakn' _dagger._

"Jordan," I pleaded through mouthfuls of blood. "Jordan, put the goddamn knife up."

He glared down at me, bringing the blade down on my leg, and I screamed as blood squirted out.

"Please," I sobbed. "Please, don't kill us, Jordan."

His eyes were black and angry. "With love, from Daniel," he spat out before bringing the knife down on me. This time aiming for my stomach.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm awesome...No you're not dude, don't lie. Driving around in my Mom's drive...I'm awesome...**

**Sorry, got the damn song stuck in my head....**

**REVIEW!**

**And I might let Maia live....;)**


	17. Beeping of A Heart Monitor

**Fine. *sighs dramatically* I'll let Maia live, mostly bcuz she's going 2 play a major prt in this stry, and bcuz i want 4 her 2 b happy with somebody, 4 1ce.**

**MPOV**

I closed my eyes. Daniel had set him up. He wanted me dead.

I opened my eyes. The dagger sank into the flesh of my stomach. I screamed and writhed away from him, kicking at his heels and saying all the curse words possible.

"STOP," I screamed. "Please. Don't."

His eyes softened for a moment. Then he knelt down beside me, stroking my bloody face.

Then he leaned down and sank his teeth in to my knew, ripping the skin down to my shoulder.

_"You're mine now,"_ he whispered.

And then I screamed. And screamed and screamed and screamed.  
_

CPOV

"Mom," I called, glancing around nervously. "Mom. There's somebody I want you to meet."

Silence.

Jace elbowed me gently. "Lemme try."

He cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed. "Ms. Fray! This is Jace Lightwood, the picture of sexiness and perfection. Sights are limited, twenty bucks a minute."

I did the same, yelling, "Trust me, Mom. This isn't a sight you want to miss."

Nobody answered,

Jace shrugged. "Huh," he said indifferently. "I guess she doesn't wanna see."

Then he whipped his head to look at me. "Do YOU?" he asked slyly, wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh, yes," I moaned. "Take me, Jace! Take me _now_!"

He took that literally, tackling me. He swooped me up, swinging me across his shoulder, giving me a great view of his ass.  
I licked my lips unself-conciously. Damn, his ass was _perfect_. Sure wasn't something I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into...

Ugh, no. I shook my head, trying to clear the images.

But they stuck, and I enterained myself, wondering if this counted as being a sex addict, daydreaming about sex while you were hanging in front of some hot dude's ass.

"Clary?" I blinked and realized belatedly that Jace had been speaking to me urgently. "What?"

He dropped me on my feet, turning me around so I could see the object in his hands. It was silver and metallic looking; his cellphone.

I rolled my eyes. "Right now isn't the time to be sexting, Cookie."

"Sugar, sometimes I worry about you. This is a Sensor, not a phone."

I patted his arm softly. "Keep telling yourself that, and you might start to believe it."

"It picks up on demon activity," Jace went on, ignoring my interruption. "And this," he pulled out a lond and thin crystal clear wand. "Is a stele."

I gave him a thumbs up. "Great."

Jace squinted his eyes at me, as if not really believing what he was seeing. "It gives us runes."

I stared at the inked swirls on his arms, and wondered what it'd be like for him to draw on me. I quickly pushed away the thought, and glanced around the apartment. "Are you getting anything?"

Jace frowned at his Sensor. "No, not really..."

I glanced at him quickly. "What d'you mean?"

Jace shrugged. "I'm getting something, except it's not demons."

I swallowed; the way he'd said that made me shiver a little. "What else is there?" I asked in a small voice.

Jace glared down my apartment hallway, as if blaming it that he was stuck with little ignorant me.

'It wouldn't be lighting up and buzzing like this if they're were any Downworlders..." he trailed off.

"What else is there?" I asked again, my voice shaking alittle, to my embarrassment.

Jace started jogging ahead, and I had to fully to catch up with him with my damn 3 ft. legs. (I was five ft.)

He skidded to a halt in front of my mother's room, and I slammed into him, my nose crashing into his spine. "Ow," I compained. "Why'd you stop?"

Jace pointed, holding his breath.

I looked, and stuffed my fist in my mouth to keep from screaming. A horribly ugly and tall monster stood in the middle of Mom's room, his sheet colored skin and blood red eyes making me gag alittle. And his _smell._ His greasy black hair hung in stringy strands around his face, looking like he'd stepped out of a sewer.

"Forsaken," Jace whispered.

MPOV

I kept my eyes closed, knowing I was dying.

How could I possibly live, with Jordan stabbing my neck with pointed teeth, and I wondered why I'd never noticed.

He'd stepped away, and I'd heard a grunt of pain and dog-like growling.

I heard screaming, and I felt like comforting the poor girl who was in so much pain, before I realized that I was the one screaming.

Paramedics arrived, I saw the red flashing lights, imprinted on the backs of my eyelids.

I heard people yelling at me to stay awake, that everything would be okay.

Among those voices, I didn't hear any of my friends; I didn't hear Jon. Or Maggie. Or Clary. And definitelty not Simon.

My parents weren't there, God forbid should they see their daughter, I would've recognized their voices.

I felt someone stick an IV in my arms, felt the wires and tubes wrap around my body like snakes, coiling and inescapable.

I heard the beeping of a heart monitor; my heart.

The constant beeping was the only thing that reminded me that I wasn't dead yet.

I could listen to the clicking of the nurses high-heels and the tapping of the doctor's pen tapping his clipboard all day, but the only thing tha I paid attention to was the beeping.

I felt the pain slowly fade away, and I wondered if they'd given me pain killers.

But as the pain faded, the beeping of the heart monitor faded with it.

The beeping stopped.

The heart monitor was silent.

One final, feeble beep was the last thing I heard.

And that's when I knew I was dead.

***Evil Laugh***

**Claiffhangers are my favorites, but only when I'm the one doing them...**

**Did I change my mind? Is Maia dead? Review, and you might find out.  
**


	18. The Undead, The Hairy, and The Forsaken

**Since Shelbs13 found out about my plot, I was forced to change it around a little. But actually, I like this one better...Even if I did have to do some research...**

SPOV

I watched silently as Maia's heart monitor stopped. She was dead. Gone. Poof.

Reaching out, and pulling a little at the IV in my wrist, I pressed the button for a nurse.

Seconds later, heard footsteps clicking and thumping in their haste to reach our room.

The doctor and nurses approached the foot of her bed cautiously. "Is she dead?" one of the nurses whispered.

The doctor nodded his head solemnly. "I'm afraid so, Daphne." The brunette nurse gasped, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I mean, she worked at a hospital, right? Why should death shock her?

Daphne turned to look at me, her mouth dropping open a little.

"Doctor," she whispered, tugging at his sleeve. "Doctor, look. He's alive."

I frowned at her. "So? Why wouldn't I? I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

The doctor sucked in his breath at the sight of me sitting up.

That was when I realized something. I could hear the heartbeats in this room. But that wasn't what freaked me out. What freaked me out was that there were only two hearts beating.  
-

CPOV

"Forsaken?" I demanded in a whisper. "Jace, what the hell is a Forsaken? And why the hell did you say there weren't any-shit."

The monster thing had heard my rant, and had whipped it's hideous head around to stare at us.

I let out a whimper.

"Run," Jace breathed in my ear.

I was only too happy to oblige spinning around and tearing down the hallway, screaming for Mom. Childish, I know, but hell, with that _thing_ in my house, I wasn't really worrying about my maturity at the moment.

I ran into my only sanctuary; my bedroom.

I locked the door-though I doubt it'd help, that thing could step on my door and it'd snap in half- and crawled under my bed.

I was shaking so hard, my cheeth clicking together, and ready to piss myself, that I didn't even notice that I wasn't alone.  
-

SPOV

The doctor and Daphne slowly stepped up to me, holding up their hands, looking like they were trying to make me feel comfortable.

"Mike, it could be broken," Daphne pointed out. Mike shook his head. "No," he said softly, hazel eyes glinting. "The stories are true," he breathed, placing a hand on my throat, and the other over my heart.

Daphne looked a little scared of her boss, watching his eyes get wilder. "What stories?"

Mike looked down at me, smiling like a crazy man. "The 'blood drinkers'. The heartless ones. Undead."

Me and Daphne continued to stare at him blankly.

Mike exhaled angrily. "Vampires."

I stared at him in shock, as did Daphne. Finally, I turned to look at her. "You're a nurse, right?" I asked. She nodded, looking afraid of me.

"Why don't you check up on his mental health, make sure he's not, you know..." I jerked my head.

Daphne opened her mouth, but Mike cut her off, curling his fist in one of his pockets. "You think you're so damn funny, don't you?" he growled, pulling out a sliver pocketknife.

I smirked. "Actually," I corrected. "I _know_ I'm funny."

Mike opened the knife; I almost wanted to laugh, it was such a puny knife.

He pulled his arm back, prepared to aim for my heart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came as soft, yet powerful voice.

I turned to stare at her in awe. _"MAIA?"  
_

_(LINE BREAKS HERE)_

CPOV

I was curled up in a protective little ball, my eyes slitted shut.

I was never much of a believer, but I still pretended there was a God, and prayed till my head started aching.

Sighing, I gave up. I hadn't heard any screams of pain, so I guess that was a good sign...

Rolling out from under my bed, I saw the monster leaning over me.

I screamed.

It was the Forsaken.

'hjriipiiiipwe

f(FCYI&UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MPOV

Dude, reserurrection is a tiring process, let me tell you.

One minute you're dead, next thing you know, the heart monitor is beeping 180 beats a minute, and your best friend is getting a knife held over his throat by the freakin' doctor.

That's pretty random, in my opinion.

I sat up, glaring at the heart rate monitor. 180? Wasn't the average heartbeat of a human like 72 beats per minute?

"...Vampire," finished the doctor, looking smug.

I shot him a disbelieving glance. What the hell was he talking about? Dracula?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said in my dangerously soft voice, one that I'd learned from Daniel from over the years. Just one of the perks of having and evil older brother.

Simon stared at me in amazment, and the doctor and the slutty nurse stared at me.

The nurse pointed a shaking finger at me, her eyes wide and scared."Y-you-you're dead," she stammered.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Angelcakes. Dead's not really my color."

Simon smirked, and with the doctor's attention distracted, grabbed that thingermajigger they hit your knee with to test your reflexes, and hit him over the head over it.

The nurse gasped and started screaming.

I jumped out of bed to shut her up, but I was cut off by the door opening.

Simon gaped. I just gulped. I'd always hated dogs.

Standing in the doorway was a huge, black wolf with some white and incredibly bright blue eyes. I frowned. I'd seen those eyes somewhere before...

Standing next to the wolf was a Hispanic boy. The boy couldn't be more than fourteen, about 5'6 with glossy thick black curls that brushed the nape of his neck, and large dark, liquidy eyes.

He looked at us curiously, his eyes fixed on Simon, his eyes bright with interest.

He then looked at me, his dark eyes calculating and thoughtful. "Is she one of yours?" he whispered to the mutt.

The wolf sneezed and shook its head, staring at me with those disturbingly familiar eyes.

The boy straightened, and looked at me at me and Simon. "I am Raphael," he said with a thick accent. "I am a vampire. Like you," he added, looking at Simon.

Simon opened his mouth but didn't say anything. I glared at Raphael and spoke for Simon. "He isn't dead, obviously, _chico," _I snarled.

Raphael backed up alittle, looking only a little intimidated. But his expression was satisfied, as if proud that he'd gotten me angry. "Obviously, he is," he corrected. "He has no heartbeat or pulse. Do you?" he asked, directing the question at Simon.

Simon shook his head. "No," he muttered, refusing to meet my furious gaze.

"Fine," I cut in snootily, sounding alot like Kaelie. "What am I then? A fairy?"

"You are much too big to be a faerie," Raphael said, not even looking at me. "No. You are one of the Moon's Children."

I blinked at sat on my bed. "No hablo stupido," I told him. "Sorry."

The wolf standing next to Raphael let out a snort. Raphael glared at him. "A werewolf," he told me. "And this is your pack leader."

CGHTF

CPOV

"Jace!" I screamed, backing away from the Forsaken.

Silence.

Swallwoing, I ran through the door, ducking under the Forsaken's rotting ass.

He let out an inhuman roar, swinging the back of his arm at me, sending me flying down the hall and hitting the wall.

I slid to the floor with a grunt.

I struggled to sit up, pretty sure my arm was broken.

The monster made it's way over to me, and I screamed again and slid backwards, wishing desperately for one of those daggers that Jace always had on him.

_That's it_. I stood up and sprinted down the hallway, glancing around me as I ran, for Jace.

I found him, eventually, the Forsaken not far behind.

Jace was sprawled out in the hallway, and to my surprise, there were two other Forsakens surrounding him, both obviously dead.

I crawled next to him, reaching in his belt for one of those glowing blades. I picked it up, and immediataly dropped it with a gasp, holding my scorched hand.

I gritted my teeth to keep from shrieking; my hand was an angry red, and I could see hints of a bone.

Patting at his belt, blushing and keeping my hands away from his groin and the glowing daggers.

I found one just as the Forsaken entered the room, charging at me.

The dagger was long and thin; about the length of my forearm. It had the carving of a rose filled in with glittering rubies, which glowed like blood in the light.

Luckily, this weapon didn't burn me.

But, as I glanced from the Forsaken to the tiny dagger, and back again, I realized that I didn't have that much of a chance, either way.  
TYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYY^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*86783tgbu2gvtuofvtuorvucvrwuo

***Cackles, grinning evilly***

**Did you, or did you not like this chapter? And if u were confused about Maia's heart stopping and then starting back up, don't worry about it 'cause I'm explaining in the next chap...but only if you REVIEW!**


	19. The Impossible

**This chap's mostly about what's wrong with Maia and Simon, Clary facing a Forsaken with nothing but a dagger, and Jon and Izzy.**

**I MIGHT have some fluff, it depends. But there's definitely gonna be some serious flirting...;)**

**MPOV**

I followed Simon and Raphael out the door, stepping 'accidently' on Daphne's unconcious body, which lay in the middle of the floor. It might've had something to do with the fact that she fainted.

It might've had something to do with the medicine tray that was thrown at her head.

The hallwas of the hospital were deserted, and the only sound was the pit-patting of the wolf's paws, and the thumping of my heavy feet.

After my first twelve loud steps, Raphael whipped around, so fast I'm surprised he didn't have a whiplash. "Would you quiet down?" he hissed, looking like my cat used to look at Daniel before he'd been killed.

I threw up my hands. "I'm not undead, so no, I can't."

"No problem," Simon said in his soft voice, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Before I could ask him what he was doing, Simon walked up and picked me up bridal style.

My stomach dropped, like when you fall down that first drop on a roller-coaster. It was a nice feeling.

Simon grinned down at me. "Much better."

OOJBIHVUFCTCFYGH FTYRICIG FCYCRIYG CYKI

IPOV

"Research, research, and, oh, look! More research," I grumbled as I sifted through the Institute's library books, getting more aggravated by the second, due to the fact I couldn't find anything about experimenting on babies and how it affects them.

Jon, who was leafing steathily through a thick history book, looked up and grinned at me. "It's always harder for people who can't read," he told me sympathetically.

I threw him a dark look and whacked him on the shoulder with my book.

Jon winced and sighed, staring at the thousands of books. We haven't even gotten 1/9 yet.

"This is going to take all day," I informed him, plopping down on the loveseat and kicking my legs up in the air, causing my dress to slip down onto my lap.

I noticed Jon swallow uneasily, staring at my long legs. I hid my smile.

"Izzy," Jon said in a strangled voice. "What're you doing?"

I stuck my legs up higher, giving him a better view of my shapely legs.

Jon sat next to me, pulling my legsback down. To my bitter disappointment, he seemed to have gotten control over himself once more.

"C'mon, Iz," he said, chuckling. "We need to study. And you," he went on, focusing me with a serious look, even though I noticed the amusement in his eyes. "Need to keep your clothes on."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's probably the only time a boy's ever said that to me," I said thoughtfully.

Jon snickered, and pulled me off the couch by my arms. "If the others come in with us unable to give them any information, your brother and my sister will be incredibly pissed."

I grabbed a random book off the shelf and flipped it open. "Where's Alec and Magnus?" I asked.

Jon's lips twitched alittle before saying, "I think Alec's at Magnus's house to practice a few spells."

I frowned at him, not fully comprehending..."OH."

My eyes widened. "Now _that's_ why he's never gotten a girlfriend before."

Jon snorted. "You've lived with him all your life, and you haven't noticed? Seriously?"

I blushed, checking out the picture of an angel cutting his wrist and letting droplets of blood fall into the wineglass a sad man was holding.

"What can I say? I'm not very compassionate."

Jon looked my way, before saying thoughtfully. "It shows."

His words were a slap in the face, and I felt like crying, a feeling I wasn't familiar with.

I looked away, and down at the page again. I blinked. It was part of what we were looking for.

"Jon," I murmured. He made his way over to me, looking worried. Probably because I wasn't mouthing off at him.

Yeah, I know. It scared me too.

The painting was just so...beautiful. The angel, I saw with some realization, looked alot like Jace.

"Look," I pointed at the drawing. "Doesn't he look like Jace?"

Jon peered at the drawing and frowned, clearly puzzeled. "Yeah," he said quietly. "What's it's name?"

I scanned the paragraphs, looking until I foundan unfamiliar name. "Ithuriel," I said, tasting the name and rolling it on my tongue.

It was an angel's name, but surely I would have heard of him?

He couldn't have just disappeared.

And angels couldn't die.

It was impossible.

Right?

998884hhh4

CPOV

The Forsaken stared at me with it's red, lifeless eyes, full of desire to kill.

I shivered, and watched as it made the first move, advancing slightly to the left, preparing to spring to the right.

My broken arm throbbed, but I ignored the pain, focusing my attention on the Forsaken.

Just as I'd predicted, he lunged to the right, but I was ready. Dodging his outstretched claws, I stabbed the knife into his ribcage, before leaping back and circling him, looking for a weak spot.

The thing howled in pain and back-handed me, sending me landing on the coffee table in the center of the room, causing it to collapse underneath me.

I sat up, slivers of wood in my hair, and splinters running up my arms and legs.

I slitted my eyes at him. Okay, that was it. I _hated_ splinters. Hated them. "Alright, tough guy," I growled through gritted teeth, standing up. "This is war."

I charged at him with my dagger held over my head, a demented war-cry escaping my lips.

The Forsaken stared dumbfounded at me. I guess he was used to people running _away_ from him instead of _towards _them.

I lunged forward into his stomach, sending the blade right through his bellybutton.

He threw back his head and screamed, and with this golden opprutunity, I reached up and stabbed the dagger up and into the roof of his slimy black mouth.

The Forsaken fell to the ground, and unfortunately, ontop of me. I grunted, feeling ichor spread all over my clothes, and I closed my eyes wondering dazedly if it'd wash out.

hohy7u8egufy67ogesfugof8a

**God, that took me 4EVER 2 rite!**

** Review, and it'll make me want 2 rite the next chap. I need some ideas!**


	20. Secrets Revealed

**OMG, IM LIKE, SO FUCKIN' SORRY! I JUST NOW REMRD HOW I PROMISED 2 EXPLAIN MAIA'S RESURRECTION...  
PLZ 4GIVE ME? *EYES TEAR UP***

**MPOV**

I don't remember much that happened after that, mostly because I fell asleep in Simon's arms in the taxi on the way to 'Hunter's Moon', as Raphael called it.

I woke up to Simon whispering urgently in my ear for me to wake up. I stretched and yawned, mumbling some cuss words to express my annoyance.

Simon bent down murmuring, "Shh. I think we're here."

I shot up, staring out the window as the taxi slowed down. It was an old, abandoned brick building with mold growing up the sides, and I wondered if Raphael was just some phsyco who talked to dogs and lived in abandoned buildings.

Simon stared at it in some amusement and confusion, obviously thinking the same things that I was.

After me and him hopped onto the sidewalk, and the cab left, I turned on Raphael. "Um, not to be rude or anything," I said in a voice that plainly stated 'I'm Being Rude Because I Don't Like You' kind of voice. "But who the hell lives in a shithole like this?"

The wolf growled at me, and nipped reprovingly at my fingers. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

I didn't see the amused glance that Simon threw at me.

I followed Raphael and the wolf up the broken driveway, tripping over the cracks and bumps, occassionaly falling into Simon, who always caught me gently with his fingers.

Raphael paused in the motion of turning the knob, before twisting around to look at us. "If you two don't want to get hurt," he said. "I'd keep my mouth shut. Especially you," he added, glaring at me.

I scoffed scornfully at this. "Are you sure that's what you want?" I murmured seductively. "How can you stick you're...tongue down my throat if it's closed?"

Raphael took some threatening steps towards me, but the dog caught his pant leg between his teeth, and pulled.

The Hispanic boy gave a curse, and slapped the dog's nose.

Without knowing what was happening to me, I was suddenly standing between Raphael and the wolf. I dropped in a crouch in front of him, lips curled over my teeth in a feral snarl.

I growled, leaning forward slightly so that Raphael backed up a little, fear plain in his eyes.

I popped back up, blinking. Where the hell had all that protectiveness come from? I frowned, following Raphael into the building. That...gaurd dog I'd acted like...it was like an instinct, like I HAD to do it, like my brain and body had worked on it's own.

I wasn't sure, but from the corner of my eye, it almost looked like the dog was smiling at me.

It wasn't until I heard Simon gasp, was it then that I noticed my surroundings.

The inside of the grimy, abandoned building, was a restraunt/bar.

Hunter's Moon's sign was was a glowing blue neon color, the bartender hitting on underage girls that were getting drinks of scotch, men playing poker and pool, and some were even eating something that looked like...raw steak?

Mmm, it looked delicous...I shook my head in frusteration. Eww. My stomach churned. I still didn't believe in this shit.

Simon caught my look and grimaced. "What?" I asked curoiusly. He'd been a vegetarian, of course. But he'd never looked like he was about to hurl.

"Nothing," he said in an oddly constricted voice. "It's just...the blood..."

I swallowed my nausea, looking away, refusing to let him see the fear and disgust that I'm sure was plain in my eyes.

Because there was no way I'd let him see hiw freaked out was about his craving of blood.

Because that's what friends do.

Raphael hustled us into a backroom, glancing behind us as we hurried in.

I stopped and stared around the tiny, cramped wooden office in wonder. Not because of the presentation, of course. But the _smell._

I sighed, inhaling deeply and closing my eyes, in complete bliss.

It smelled like home

"OH, MY _GOD_!" Simon clapped his hand over his nose and holding his breath. My eyes snapped open and I glared at home. Raphael seemed to agree, holding his breath with a pained look on his face, as if the smell phsyically hurt him.

The wolf glared at them, looking highly affronted at their reactions.

I couldn't help but agree. "What's your problem?" I demanded. "This place smells awesome."

Simon shot me a disbelieving look from inside his sweater. "Are you kidding?" he asked in a voice that was slightly muffled from the dark blue cotton. "This place smells like wet dog."

Raphael shook his head. "More like...dog's waste, I think," he corrected in that annoyingly thick Spanish voice.

I scowled at both of them. "I'd be all too happy to fix your noses for you two," I said threateningly, stepping forward.

The dog made a whining voice, and I turned to look at him with exasperation. "What?" I asked, in a mean voice, not evening trying to be polite.

Raphael was, to my immense surprise, the one to defend the dog. "That is no way to speak to your leader," he said in a low, angry voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Oohh. You are, like, so totally RIGHT!" I knelt in front of the dog and started making kissing noises, cooing some baby crap at him.

Simon looked down at me with worried eyes, knowing I was seconds away from snapping. "Maia-"

Raphael grabbed my arm and hauled me up. Surprising myself and him, I gave a battle cry, turning around and pulling away, raking my fingers down his cheek.

He pushed me away violently, sending me crashing into the large oak desk that was clustered with several books and sheets of paper.

I landed on something sharp, and I looked down, and sucked in a breath. Why the hell would anybody carry daggers around with them?

I curled my fingers protectively over my palm, covering the line of blood that was creeping through.

The wolf gave a howl, and I glanced up. My jaw dropped. Raphael's face, which had had five parallel lines of blood, was now quickly began to heal itself.

_What the fu-_

Raphael lurched forward, catching me off gaurd. His fingers wrapped around my throat, squeezing hard at my windpipe.

"Never," he whispered in a low voice, his face right in front of mine. "Ever, touch me like that again, understand, _queirda_? or I'll kill you."

Then he was suddenly thrown off me, and standing in his place was Simon, looking murderous and _hot._

"Are you alright?" he whispered anxiously, his eyes traveling up and down my body, checking for injuries. _Just checkin for injuries _. _Just checking for injuries, nothing else. Just checking..._ for I chanted this physcotic mantra in my head over and over, almost making myself believe it.

"Listen to me, all _three_ of you," demanded a firm, familiar voice.

I spun to look at the man standing there, his arms crossed and his eyebrows knitted together, a sign Clary usually got before getting grounded.

I recognized this man. I'd grown up with him, carpooling with him, watching him fall in love with my best-friend's mother...

"Luke?"

**BUMBUMBUMBAAA!**

**I know, I'm just evil... **

**April Fools! Oh wait. It's May...**

**That joke was dead.**

MPOV

I looked around for the wolf, feeling Luke's reproving gaze on me.

Then I stood up straight, feeling stupid and unsure at the same time...

The dog's eyes...They'd looked so familiar...

I glanced up and stared at Luke. His eyes were the same color as the wolf's had been: icy blue, with spots of darker blue flecked among them.

_No._

I sat on the desk, and stared at Luke, feeling Simon staring at me, wondering if he should wait till I cracked to do something, or wait.

"You're a werewolf." It wasn't a question.

Simon didn't say anything, didn't even bother pretending to look surprised this time.

Luke sighed and stretched, glancing at Simon, obviously sensing something different about him.

"Pack leader, actaully."

That was when I snapped. _"Pack leader?_ Pack leader of what? Werewolves?"

Simon stepped forward, his hands outstretched as if to calm me down. I kicked him in the groin, zero playfulness. This bitch was mad.

He fell to the ground with a loud groan.

I whipped my head to glare at Luke, black braids slapping my face. "I couldn't care less if you're a golden retriever; the King of Shit Hill. The point is _that you lied."_

I said the last words with such venom, that all three of them flinched.

Seeing Luke's face after I'd yelled at him-it made me want to go back and take back everything I'd just said. Even if it made me feel alittle better to get rid of that twelve-year-old pent up rage and hurt.

Simon let out the breath he'd been holding. Raphael just stared at me with disgust, as if I were a disgusting roach stuck to his shoe.

Luke sank down in a wooden, broken-down chair, staring at his feet, defeated.

"Maia," he whispered in a sad voice, continuing to stare at his feet. "Please let me explain."

"Sure thing," I said with a cheerfulness that I didn't feel. "After I hear about Simon's fascinating little world of lies."

I crossed my arms and stared at the newborn vamp expectantly.

Simon sighed. "Fine." he gared at me with an unexpected fury, leaving me speechless. "But if you can't handle it, no one's going to be begging you to stay."

Ouch.

Luke just shook his head.

Simon took a deep breath before beginning.

"My mother was a Shadowhunter, somebody who hunts and kills and cleanses our world of demons. My dad wasn't, just a messenger to the Seelie Queen.

"They met and fell in love, and eventually she got pregnant with me." He paused, looking as if this story pained him.

"It was illegal for Shadowhunters and Downworlders to interact, because the Clave were afraid of how their children would turn out, or we'd just go extinct.

"When they found out my mom was pregnant they ordered to have my father and the baby killed. Mom didn't want to give up her baby or her soulmate-" My lips twitched at his choice of word. That was Simon for you. D&D and anime along with video games all day. But that wasn't who he really is.

My smile slid off my face.

"And plus, Mom was already betrothed to a wealthy Shadowhunter at the moment, someone she hardly knew and didn't love.

"So they went into hiding in the mundane world, training me secretly and making me swear by the Angel not to tell a mundie or Shadowhunter."

I stared at him. "But you just told me," I couldn't help but point out.

Raphael stared at me with scorn. "You aren't either of those things," he sneered. "You're just a dog."

I gave him my famous glare. "And you're just a leechy parasite. So shut the fuck up."

A sudden thought struck me. "Why did I die then?" I asked Luke. "I wasn't a vampire or anything; but my heart monitor stopped."

Luke shrugged. "It is a possibility," he said slowly. "That because a human's heart only beats 90 beats a minute, whereas a dog's heartrate as a puppy is 180 a minute, and an adult's is 60-160 beats per minute...so, I'd say, with you as a teenager, your heartrate is probably around in the 170's..." he trailed off.

I stared at him. "Luke, I'm out of school at the moment. Please don't ruin the special occassion for me."

Luke sighed. "Fine. My guess is, your heart was overwhelmed by the changes, so it stopped for a few minutes to process it."

I nodded. "You could've stuck with that."

I blinked, a thought making it's way up my brain.

"Who was the Shadowhunter your mother was engaged to?" Hey, if I hadn't read _Romeo and Juliet_, I wouldn't know what the word meant...

Simon glanced at my "pack leader" before speaking.

"Luke."

vyuvkebfvygqwfg piw3ybpvgyiw4tb uib4vuigr;birib

**Okay, this chapter took me 2 days 2 write, so PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review?**


	21. Not Quite Impressed

***Crowd cheers in backround*  
*Takes a bow***

**Thank you, thank you, I know I'm amazing. *Grins* I just luv it when u guys review. And ur right, I don't have that much Clace action. But trust me, that will soon be changed...**

**But here's the 411, if u want me 2 explain, correct, or write about something, all u gotta do is tell me, and I may fulfill your wish. *winks***

CPOV

God, I felt nothing but pain, and saw nothing but darkness. I felt something sticky and wet covering my face and clothes, and wondered if I was dead. _No,_ I told myself sternly. _You don't feel pain when you're dead_. Which I did.

"Clary?" whispered a soft, angelic voice. "Clary, can you hear me?"

_Yes,_ I wanted to say. _I can hear you. Now please shut up. _

But I highly doubted that was appropriate to say to an angel, no matter how pissed you were or how much pain you were in.

I wished I could just die, just disappear. Anything to forget the pain.

"Open your eyes, Clary."

Good God, were angels always so demanding and bossy?

"C'mon, Clary-"

I finally broke through the darkness, only to see the imprint of an angel. I sighed in wonder at his beauty. He was tall, with golden curls that curled at his color, his eyes the same color as his hair and skin. He had white wings arching out of his back, and I knew I was dead.

"You're an angel," I murmured in realization, closing my eyes.

"Well, that's a new one," said the angel with some amusement and sarcasam. _Shit..._

My eyes snapped open again, and the angel was still there, smirking at me, his wings gone.

"Jace?"

"I mean, I've heard 'sexy man whore' and just plain old 'man whore', and 'ugn' but never _angel..."_

I groaned and closed my eyes. "I'm in Hell, right?"

Jace looked insulted. "Of course not," he said in a defensive voice. "If you were, I wouldn't..." realization dawned on his face and he scowled. "Hilarious, Fray."

I smiled sweetly. "I know, but thanks for the reminder." I looked down at myself, feeling dazed. "Where's that giant thing?"

Jace smiled wickedly. "In here," he began, pulling a little at his zipper. "Wanna see?"

Knowing what he was about to do, I slapped him on the thigh, fighting a smile. "No, I'm talking about that huge, fat, thing."

Jace bit his lip, looking confused. "That's what I'm talking about."

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "You are such a perv," I said, and tried to sit up, only to gag and fall back.

"Clary?" Jace's voice was anxious and worried. "Clary, are you okay?"

I started to shake my head, but gagged violently.

"I take that as a no." Jace wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me on his lap. I leaned against his warm chest, inhaling his scent of lemons and sunshine.

"Asshole," I mumbled, barely moving my mouth, trying to avoid of vomit attack.

He chuckled, his warm breath tickling my neck. I shivered, wishing I wasn't so sick so that I could enjoy the moment.

"Are you cold?" he inquired, causing me to blush. Of course he'd notice my shivering...

I shook my head. "Where's that th-thing?" I was shaking so hard my teeth had started chattering.

For once, Jace didn't look sarcastic. "The Forsaken? It's dead. I think you killed him," he added, as if an afterthought.

"Really? Where?" I was curious; I'd never killed anything except for creepy-crawlies and rodents.

"Over there. Don't look," he added quickly as I turned my head. But it was too late; I glanced over at a large, slimy, ass-smelling, motionless Forsaken sprawled out on the floor, black ichor and blood puddling around him.

I felt bile rise in my throat once again, and pulled away from Jace and threw up.

"That's it," he said when I was done making colors. "We're going back to the Institute."

I shook my head, but quickly stopped, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

"My mom," I managed.

Jace exhaled, and shook his head. "She isn't here, Clary," he said awkwardly. "I looked for her while you were unconcious. Either she was taken, killed, or got away."

I stared at him, shocked he'd be so blunt about it.

"By the way..." he went on, oblivious to my stare. "Did you use one of my seraph blades to kill the Forsaken?"

I shook my head. "I tried, but..." I held up my burnt hands for him to see.

He swore colorfully. I blinked; sure, I swore all the time, but coming from Jace, it sounded scary. Like words were just another one of his hurtful weapons.

He picked up my hands, and started stroking them gently, and I shivered at his touch.

Jace glanced at me, and stopped his stroking. "Does it hurt?"

Cheeks flaming, I shook my head.

He smirked with satisfaction, obviously knowing why I was so edgy. "I see," he muttered, going back to my hands.

Hoping to change the subject, I quickly asked, "So, are they supposed to burn me?"

Jace nodded, averting his gaze.

"What?"

"Well, they usually burn through your whole hand, so you were lucky to get a second-degree burn."

I raised my eyebrow. "Strange," I said sarcastically. "I don't feel lucky."

Jace shook his head. "I asked you if it hurts," he muttered as he reached into one of his many pockets, pulling out a sticky ointment and some bandages.

Gently, he applied the black salve on my burns, tracing circles ever so lightly on my palms, and I closed my eyes.

He firmly but softly tied the bandage around my hand, and I then noticed how he held his arm.

"Is your arm alright?"

He nodded, but I saw how his arm was slightly crooked around the shoulder.

I sighed. "Shirt off."

He stared at me. "What?"

"I said, _Shirt off_."

He rolled his eyes, but started to pull at his shirt. He sucked in a quick breath, but I caught it and shook my head.

"I'll do it."

He smiled mischeviously, and relaxed.

Resisting the tempting urge to break his other arm, I gently slid my hands up under his shirt and over his chest, smiling when he shivered a little at my touch.

Then I slowly pulled his shirt over his head, gently detatching his arm out and careful not to pull at it.

I stared at shirtless Jace.

He had raking marks all over his torso, blood covered his back and ribs, and his arm was _definitely_ broken.

"Christ, Jace," I very nearly yelled at him. "What the hell are you? Suicidal?"

He shook his head, frowning slightly. "Give me my stele so I can heal myself," he said in a quiet, disappointed voice.

_What...?_

I nodded, and pulled out the wandlike thing out from under thecouch, and handing it to him.

Watching in silent fascination as he marked himself, I asked myself what I'd done.

My mouth dropped open as his skin knitted itself back together, ever so slowly.

He saw my look, and smiled a ghost of a smile, before remembering he was mad at me.

"Jace," I asked carefully. "Are you mad at me?"

He looked a little shocked at my question, and shook his head.

"Then why are you acting like I just killed your dog?"

He gaped at me. _"What?" _

I rolled my eyes. "Just another way of saying upset."

"I'm not upset, Clary," he said, looking at me with those golden eyes. "Just disappointed."

"What?" I stared a him, not believing it. "What the hell did I do?"

Jace shrugged. "I thought you'd be different," he admitted reluctantly. "I thought you'd understand my scars; my way of living. But you're just like every other mundane I've met. You're just another face."

And with that, he pulled back on his shirt and left the apartment, leaving me sitting alone next to the dead Forsaken, wondering what the hell ahd just happened.

kzxjlc/ zxk/ bkxcbj lxc

**Okay, this chapter wuz SO much fun to write. Plz review, and don't worry, there'll be more Clace chapters coming soon. But only if you review. ;)**


	22. Diary Entries

**Yes, Jace is the sexiest guy I've read or written about, screw Edward Cullen...**

**Chapter song is 'Dirty Picture' Taio Cruz and Ke$ha. It has nothing 2 do with this chap, but I listen 2 this 1 song while i type...**

CPOV

I don't know how long I sat there, staring blankly at the door that Jace had stormed out of.

What exactly had I done? Was it wrong for me to worry about him getting hurt?

I sighed and laid back down, staring at my trashed apartment.

_I've already looked, she isn't here_...Where was she then?

Memories ran through my head: Mom telling me and Jon stories about a beautiful, fantasy world called Idris.  
My favorite story had always been about a beautiful princess who would grow up to be the ruler of Idris, until her father made her marry.

She ended up running away with him and eloped.

Mom had always wrote her thoughts down in her journal, especially when she was stressed out with me and Jon getting in fights and cussing out teachers, or when she had to work more than two jobs.

I sat up, and wondered if she'd written anything about the Shadowhunters.

I stood up and ran lightly on my tiptoes to her room, just in case there were more Forsaken.

Her diary was usually hidden under her mattress, so that was where I looked first, natrually.

It was there, disguised as a bible, I guess she was expecting demons, and another journal next to it, small, dainty and black leather.

Taking a deep breath, I swallowed the coppery taste in my mouth and snatched up both books.

I slid to the floor with a thump, leaning against Mom's flowery quilt covered bed.

_Diary,_

_I've met the most fascinating man today. His name is Valentine. I think he may be my soulmate. He's like me, lost, searching for love..._I snorted at that part. Valentine felt nothing. Except murderous.

_He's agreed to meet me at Central Park tomorrow night. He says he trusts me, and he wants to show me something._

_Jocelyn Fairchild._

_Diary,_

_I'm shocked, mystified, scared and excited at the same time. _

_I went to Central Park tonight, and when I got there, Valentine pulled out a dagger that glowed. At first I was scared, but he told me that he loved me and that he'd protect me with his life._

_A wolf appeared. I've always hated dogs. I screamed and screamed. But Valentine caressed my cheek reassuringly, and charged at the stray, with his sword in the air._

_He stabbed at it repeatedly, before tossing the body into the pond._

_The wolf didn't come back up. _

_Val then told me about a world he came from; the Shadow World, where Shadowhunters were forced to be equal with the flea covered, demon infected werewolves, vampires and fey._

_I sympathized him, and told him that he didn't deserve a life like that, that he deserved to be loved._

_Val agreed, and he spent the night..._

_Jocelyn Fairchild_

_Diary,_

_Luke was my best friend in junior high and for one year of high school, before he ran away, and nobody had seen him since._

_But he showed up today, one month after mine and Val's marriage. _

_They seemed to know eachother, and talked for awhile, before Luke asked me to marry him. _

_I laughed, thinking it was a joke._

_But when I saw Val, looming darkly behind him, his expression murderous, I realized that Luke was being serious._

_I felt dark anger washing over me like a tide, and I screamed at him about what a horrible friend he was, and that there was no way in hell I would marry him, seeing that I was already married._

_I miss him now._

_Jocelyn_

_Diary,_

_I'm scared. _

_I hear screams at night, and I don't know what Valentine is doing; he disappears for days, sometimes weeks._

_I don't know what's going on, and I think I might be pregnant._

_Jocelyn_

_Diary,_

_Val has been unfaithful._

_Not to me. To someone else. Her name is Ashley, and I've found letters to him from her in our room. She's tall, with black eyes, and long dark black hair. _

_There are pictures of them together, and in the pictures, Ashley's arm is holding her round stomach, where their child is._

_Jocelyn_

_Diary, _

_I am pregnant._

_Jocelyn_

_I've left Valentine, and started looking for Ashley. _

_I met a warlock; Magnus. He portaled me to Idris, where Ashley lives._

_It turns out she's the queen, and her husband died years ago. _

_When I got there; I was met by a two-year-old boy named Jonathon, Valentine and Ashley's son. _

_I've taken him, and I'm planning on raising him and my child in New York. _

_If it's a boy, I'll name him Cody, but if it's a girl, I'll name her Clarissa. But if it's too mouthy, I'll call her Clary, which Val used to tell me was a sage that allowed some people to see the Fair Folk._

_Jocelyn._

I snapped the journal shut, my face pale.

The black notebook taunted at me to read it but I looked away. I didn't think my stomach could handle anymore surprises.

JPOV

Stupid, stupid Lightwood, I cursed at myself.

I was walking aimlessly on the streets ignoring catcalls and whistles from some slutty prositutes, trying top get the image of Clary's confused, hurt, and angry face out of my head.

No success.

What the hell had I been thinking, yelling at her like that? I sighed, staring down at my shoes. Then again, I wasn't known for taking the time to think.

_I thought it was your stunningly good looks._ Clary's teasing amusement filled my memory.

I kicked angrily at a pebble lying in my way, and swore angrily. Why the hell did she have to piss me off and turn me on at the same time?

I looked up at my location and shook my head. The Insitute. Go figure.

Jon was standing in the doorway, obviously impatient. "Where's Clary?" he asked as I neared.

I shrugged. "I left her at the hotel room," I said, ignoring Jon's furious gaze. "I'm about to go back, anyway."

Izzy had appeared and was rolling her eyes. "Jace, where is she?"

I glared at both of them. "I don't know. Angel, if you wanted me to leave so you two could screw around, you could've asked."

And with that, I spun on heel and walked back down the street, mentally cursing at the rain.

**Sorry there wasn't any Clace action. I just needed 2 explain Clary and Jon, and all that jazz. Next chapter is DEFINITELY going to have Sebastian in it...;)**


	23. Scars

**So this chapter is 4 everybody who wants Sebastian to get his fat ass kicked...BTW, if I make Jace sound like a phsycotic killer, just remember how much you guys hate Sebastian, and it won't be as disturbing.**

**I didn't know if my Simon/Maia chaps were so popular, but the next chapter's about them.**

CPOV

I tucked the diaries in my pocket, and stood up, pausing when I heard a small crash from the living room. Was it Jace?

Shrugging off the hope that it was him, I walked quickly to the room, skidding to the halt in the hallway.

_What if it was more Forsaken...?_ I shook my head, but went still as I heard footsteps, drawing in closer and closer.

"Jace?"

He appeared in front of me, his teeth white in the darkness.

It was like a nightmare, coming alive to haunt me.

"Guess again."

I wanted to scream. I needed to scream. I needed to run. I wanted to hide.

Unforunately, none of these things were going to help. But I screamed anyways as Sebastian closed in.

JPOV

I exhaled in frusteration. Why the hell was I being so sensitive? Clary. She made me feel emotions I shouldn't feel; sensitive, worried, cheerful without trying.

So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when I ended up back at Clary's apartment.

I hesitated. Whoops. Another unwanted emotion. Hesitation, uncertainty.

Damn her.

I started up the stairs, when I heard a scream. I recognized that scream. It was Clary's.

Swearing, I raced up the stairs, pulling out two angel blades and shouting their names, not caring if anybody heard.

CPOV

Sebastian was straddled on my waist, one hand fisted on the collar of my shirt so I was eye-level with him, punching me repeatedly in the face, and pinching me in private areas, making me cry out in pain instead of pleasure.

"Stop," I pleaded through my screams. "Please, stop. You're hurting me."

Sebastian snarled and upper-cutted my chin, causing my neck to pop.

"Well, then," he snarled sarcastically. "I guess I should just stop, then, huh? If hurts. So. Damn. Much." With each word he swung his fist wildly, hitting my temple, my cheeks, and my jaw.

I whimpered, and wondered if he was going to beat me to death. Christ, I wished he'd just shoot me and get it over with.

He pulled his fist back once more, murder and uncontrollable rage in his eyes. I recognized that look. It was the same look Valentine had given the three of us before he beat us.

Then something struck me as Sebastian kicked me into the broken coffee table. In her diary she'd said she'd left him, then why...

Sebastian's booted foot smashed into my ribs.

"Sebastian," I whispered through a mouthfull of blood. "Stop."

He sneered at me. "No."

"Yes, you will," came a scary-calm voice from the doorway of my apartment.

I raised my head just in time to see the badass blond, before Sebastian slammed his fist down on my chest, and I fell back with a thud.

Jace let out a very inhuman growl and launched himself across the room at Sebastian, slashing rhythimically at the dark-haired boy.

I gasped. Instead of scarlet blood dripping out of him, Sebastian had reddish-black blood spilling everywhere, almost the color of ichor.

Sebastian roared-Seriously, what was with all the growling and yelling? You'd think they were going at it like bunnies...-and I watched in horror as his nails grew into claws, which he raked angrily at the front of Jace's shirt.

_They were going to kill eachother._

I sat up, since I was being ignored at the moment, and ignored the pain in my head as I did so.

"Not so fast, you skinny-assed bitch."

Something hard cracked against my head and everything went dark.

JPOV

The minute I saw Clary collapse, something inside of me snapped.

I dropped my swords, and walked one step at a time, whacking Sebastian shitless with each step.

Blood and ichor squirted out of his nose and mouth, his expression smug, as if he'd been planning on me beating him up.

"Go ahead and kill me," he sneered, as I picked up an armchair and brought it down on him. "Valentine will find you."

I brought it down, again and again.

Sebastian continued to laugh, and I threw the chair aside, needing to kill him _now._

I picked up both seraph blades, and stabbed him, again and again.

I heard a soft voice in my head. It was Maryse's. _Jace,_ her voice whispered. _Enough. Remember Clary_.

Clary.

I dropped my blades without a second thought and ran over to her, kneeling down so that I could lift her bleeding head in my lap, where Sebastian had thrown a potted plant.

I pressed my fingers to her head, giving pressure. She gave a whimper, blood slowly trickled out of her barely parted lips.

_I'm going to kill him. Oh wait. _I glanced back at Sebastian's destroyed body. _I already have._

She stirred slightly, giving a hiss of pain. I murmured comforting words, and stroked at her extra long bangs.

I sucked in my breath slightly at her eyes. Her eyes were swollen and purple, and there was a slim scar that ran through her eyebrow.

I frowned, wondering where she'd gotten it. It looked old, but Sebastian might've given it to her.

She opened her eyes, and I realized, for the first time, that she had green eyes.

They were beautiful, light green flecked with a darker green. Her thick dark, eyeliner covered eyes ringed around them, and I knew right then, that I was in love with her.

The love I felt was a scar that would never heal.

**Again, I apoligize 4 Jace's...issues. But I was feeling pissy at the moment, and I wanted Sebastian to have a violent and painful death. **

**And I am not a crazy serial killer, in case you were wondering.**


	24. When The Moon Rises

**I've argued with myself, and I've decided that Maia and Simon just don't beong together... I've got the greatest twist.**

MPOV

I fell facedown on the twin bed that had bedsprings popping through the mattress. Luke had rented a small motel for us to spend the night at.

I ignored Simon's knocks and pleas for me to eat something. I wasn't usually one to worry about my weight, but I just wasn't in an eating mood.

I felt something vibrate in my front pocket, causing my boob to shake. I pulled it out and felt my mouth fall open at the caller ID.

"Jon?"

"Yeah." He didn't sound like he'd been starved or tortured, which had been my guess of why he'd been gone.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked in a curious voice.

"Huh? Oh, I'm staying with the Lightwoods. You know, Jace, Alec..."

"And Isabelle," I finished for him. And without knowing why, the thought of Jon shacking up with that Lightwood girl made my throat close up.

"Right," he said, yawning.

"So..." I stalled for a moment, knowing that he was exhausted and was about to hang up.

"So what?"

"Are you and Isabelle being protected?"

"What?"

"You know. Are you two having protected sex?"

He sounded disgusted. "God, no."

"So you _aren't_ using protection?" Please say yes...

"Nope," he said, popping the P. "I'm trying to get her pregnant, so we can name the kid Junior."

"You-" I stopped when I heard him laughing. "Jon, that was _so_ not funny!"

He sombered up almost immediataly. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, and stopped, hearing footsteps. They were light and soft. I recognized them as Simon, by the uncetainty in his footsteps.

"Maia," Jonathon said in his soft voice. I leaned back on my bed, ignoring Simon and listened to Jonathon's soothing yet arousing voice.

I closed my eyes, remembering how when I was six and had first met Clary, I'd fallen hard for her older brother, Jon.

I think I was jealous of her for having a brother who loved her.

When I was eleven, I was introduced to her friend, Simon.

Simon wasn't my friend's brother, was he?

I breathed out of my nose, sending a thin braid flying over my head. God, men were so complicated.

"Maia, there's something I have to tell you."

Then he told me.

I was silent the whole time he talked, not really listening. I _tried_ to, but it's not exactly easy to pay close attention when you're in shock.

The only words I caught were _'Shadowhunter' 'demons'_ and _'me and Clary'_.

I was in my own little world by the time he was finished, silent and betrayed.

"Maia?" he asked, his voice worried. "Maia, what's going on?"

My slience was the only mask that I had that didn't reveal my feelings to him: anger, hurt, confused, and frusterated.

Was there ANYBODY I knew who was human?

bvghhhhhhhhhhhhhhyftkcuerfc

I hung up on Jonathon, ignoring his apoligies, knowing that they'd only make me cry.

I sighed, hearing and feeling my stomach growl with hunger. I chuckled bitterly, knowing that I should've taken up Simon's offer for food.

Too late now.

I sat up, dropping my cell on my bed, not realizing that Jonathon was still in on the connection.

I pushed aside the drapes softly, leaning against the windowpane and staring up at the full moon.

Full moon...

I laughed sarcastically, letting the drapes fall. Right, like I believed in that crap.

I walked tiredly to my bathroom, just wanting a friggn' hot bath and to forget about my day.

That was when a weird sensation trickled through me.

I stared down at myself, staring when I noticed that my whole body was quivering, my hands shaking so hard my nails snapped together, my teeth begining to chatter violently.

"Maia?" As if from a distance, I heard Jonathon's worried voice echoing from my open cell.

I opened my mouth to reply, when all of my teeth popped out of my mouth, tearing their way free from my gums.

Collapsing on all fours, I began vomiting mercilessly, my snapping nails shooting out, forming into claws.

I squinted my eyes shut, feeling warmth shoot up through my arms and clothes, tearing through my clothing.

I dimly could hear footsteps pounding to my door, shouts of worry and swearing in annoyance at my locked and barred door.

I felt blood leaking from my mouth, and screamed as sharp teeth stabbed their way through, my face pulling itself into a snout, my ears thinning and raising slightly.

I glanced down at the warmth that'd torn my clothes apart. Hair. And fur.

I threw back my head and let out a despairing scream. But it came out as a howl.

I turned my head to look at my reflection in the vanity table's mirror.

Staring back at me was a wolf.

**Whistles innocently* **

**I confess, that was not my best chapter ever, but if you review, I might have some Maia/ undecided action. Or if I get enough reviews, maybe even some Clace. *winks***

**Oh, right. I forgot. Review your opinion:**

**Should Maia end up with A. Raphael or .**

**Whoever she ends up with, Izzy will end up with one of the other two. Choose wisely.**


	25. My Green Eyes See More Than That

**You guys will have 2 wait till the next 2 chapters 2 find out who ends up with who...**

**Right now, though, I'm writing about Clary and Jace, my two favorite people...besides me, of course. ;)**

**And sorry 4 not UD in 4ever. I've been on vacation in a internet free zone...**

JPOV

Her exotic green eyes stared up into mine, making me feel naked, and clear like glass.

Well, she stared for what felt like two seconds, before snapping up and whirling around to scowl at me. "What in the hell are you doing?" she snarled, looking very much like a tiger.

I realized that I'd been stroking her face, and might've touched her scar.

She was crouched in front of me, her wild fiery curls framing her lovely pale face. She had her lips pulled back in a snarl, ready to strike.

I'd only been abused for the first five years of my life, but I knew what it was like to feel threatened and unsafe.

I held my hands out carefully. "Shhh," I whispered. "I won't hurt you."

She whipped her hand out, and before I could stop her, her nails raked my cheek, and my head whipped to the side, blond curls slapping at my eyes.

If anyone else besides her had done that, I would've rearranged the bones in their face.

But since it was Clary who had struck at me, I did nothing but stare at the ground.

"So, now I'm what, an animal that needs to be tamed?" she hissed, slamming her fist against my jaw, causing me to fall.

I lay there, unmoving. I wasn't scared of her. I was scared of what her past was doing to her.

CPOV

The minute I saw Jace fall, I knew something was wrong. Jace didn't seem like the type, that, you know, backed away from a fight.

I bit my lip nervously, and crawled slowly over to him, and crouched beside his crumpled figure.

When I saw the blood slowly coming out of his mouth, I felt a wave of guilt wash through me.

"Jace?" I whispered hesitantly. Jace didn't move, his blond curls covered his face so I couldn't see if his eyes had opened.

I slowly brushed them away with a shaking hand, my fingertips lightly grazing at his cheekbones.

With the curls tucked around his delicate ear, Jace opened his golden eyes. It took all my will-power not to cry with the guilt I felt then.

His eyes were filled with confusion, and hurt at thee touch of my hand, and probably the slap.

I bit down hard on my lip at the sight of his red, narrow mouth that was slightly dry.

"I'm sorry, Jace," I whispered, still brushing away the stray curls out of his face.

His eyes softened, and then his red mouth pulled up into a smirk. "Couldn't keep your hands off me, could ya, Fray?"

My guilt quickly faded into annoyance. "Nope," I agreed. "I needed more." My eyes glinted evilly at his surprised expression. "Now, where did I put those condoms...?"

Jace quickly sat up, winking at me. "No worries, angelcake. I have a secret stash in my boxers..." He slowly reached his hand down as if to take them out.

I through up my hands to cover my face. "My eyes," I wailed. "You've ruined my eyes!"

Jace coughed to cover his chuckle. "Let me fix them, then." He gently pried my hands away from my eyes, which were squeezed shut in mock pain.

I felt a gentle brush of softness pass on both eyelids. My eyes popped open, only to see Jace smirking in satisfaction.

I couldn't help but glance at his lips, which looked softer than before.

He noticed the direction of my stare and smirked, a little.

I stood up, ignoring the slight trembling of my legs, and looked over at the Forsaken. "D'you think we should do something about that..?"

Jace rolled his eyes at my weak move to change the subject. "No, unless you think we should carry around a 760 pound, dead, rotting, _thing."_

"But what about the neighbors-" I was cut off by a low moan. I blinked at Jace, who looked surprised, which wasn't a common expression for him. "What the hell was that?"

Jace raised a golden eyebrow. "My guess is that it's your neighbors."

I scowled. "But it came from there." I stabbed a finger at the Forsaken.

Jace shook his head. "Actually, angel, the shitwad's dead."

Smiling sweetly at him, I touched his waist, fingers lightly dancing towards the hilt of his seraph blade. Jace's golden eyes widened, and I couldn't help but notice that his breath was slightly shallower.

"No, it isn't," I breathed.

He smiled softly, and wrapped warm fingers around my hand, and against my will, my heartrate sped up.

Then, before I could shout in indignation, his foot swept under my ankles, releasing my hand and letting me crumple to the hardwood floor, smirking.

He knelt beside me, his lion eyes taunting. "You do not know how old that move is, Angel."

I scowled at him, sitting up and ignoring the throbbing pain in my head. "C'mon," I begged, grabbing and shaking his arm, ignoring the shock of electricity I felt from his touch. "Let's just check it out."

Jace rolled his eyes, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around my elbow, pulling me up. "Just for a second," he cautioned. "We have to get back to the Institute."

I nodded, not listening. "'Kay."

He obviously noticed my absentness, shaking his head and keeping his hand on my arm, led me over to the Forsaken.

We came to a stop, Jace's hand still on my arm. I waited patiently for him to remove it, but he didn't. Not that I cared.

I looked nervously over at Jace, who shrugged helplessly, gesturing that I was on my own.

Sighing, I bent over and poked the shitwad with the ruby dagger.

The Forsaken was still.

Jace touched my shoulder lightly. "Is it alive?"

I shook my head, fighting back disappointment. "No."

We heard another moan, coming from the Forsaken.

Jace opened his mouth, but I elbowed him in the knee, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

We heard it again. I leaned over, pressing my ear to it's slimy stomach. From behind me, I could hear Jace making gagging noises.

The moaning came again, from the Forsaken's stomach. I pulled away in disgust, wiping slime off my ear.

"There's something _alive _in his freakin' _belly."_

Jace wrinkled his perfect nose with distaste. "Lovely."

I swallowed. "What are we going to do about it?"

Jace looked at me as if I was crazy. "Hell if I know," he said, twirling a braid with his finger. "How do we know it's not just a demon?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me see your wand thingy."

Jace frowned. "You mean my stele? How's that going to help?"

I ignored his question, holding out my hand expectantly.

Jace sighed, pulling out his stele from his belt loop, pressing it in my hand reluctantly.

"I don't see how runes are going to help grab a demon from the stomach of a Forsaken..." he said, looking at me with curious eyes.

I rolled my eyes, turning my back on him with the stele poised like a pencil.

Jace cleared his throat. "Uh, Clary?"

I exhaled angrily, blowing strands of scarlet hair out of my eyes. "What?"

"You're holding that upside down."

I flipped the wandlike instrument, laying the sharp end on it's stomach.

"Clary." Jace's voice was tinged with nervouseness. "May I ask what the hell you're doing?"

I didn't answer. My forehead was practically dripping with sweat; from nervousness or concentration, it was hard to tell.

_Open. Rip. Open. Rip_. Thinking these words, I stabbed the stele on the Forsaken's stomach, my vision white.

I could feel my hand move, lapping into circles and curves and lines. There was a warm, stinging sensation in my hand, spreading throughout my body and through the stele, and into the drawing.

The warmth ended, and I blinked, my sight returning.

I heard Jace suck in a breath, murmuring, "Oh my God", and I could see the mark I'd just made on the Forsaken's stomach.

It was the overlapping of three circles, connected to a broken star, with two lines sliced diagonally across.

"Clary." Jace's voice in my ear was urgent and worried. "Clary, back away. Slowly."

I couldn't hear him, I was in a trance, seeing nothing but the rune I'd made.

"Clary-"

It was too late.

The Forsaken's stomach began to stir, shifting from side-to-side, pushing up and down.

Then his stomach ripped open and exploded.

My face was coated with snot-colored slime, and my clothes were hardly recognizable. I wiped my face silently, waving the dripping slime off of my slippery hands.

I looked up at Jace with a scowl, who was laughing so hard he'd fallen on the floor next to me.

"Shut up," I growled angrily, wiping off as much slime as possible, which wasn't that easy.

He shut up.

I blinked, splattering green in my vision. "Jace?"

He was staring behind me, at the remains of the Forsaken's stomach. "Holy shit," he breathed.

I turned, my mouth dropping open.

Laying curled up in the slime, was a girl.

She had mahogany brown red hair that spilled in different directions, her skin a sickly color.

She was also alive.  
_

**So...what'd you think? **

**Review and I'll update 2day.**


	26. Oh, Hell

**O-kay. This is the chapter b4 I decide who Maia and Izzy end up with...SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**

CPOV

"Uh, Jace..."

He tore his gaze from the girl, who was writhing in the slime. "Yeah?"

"What do we do with her?"

Jace bit his lip, causing me to feel a little warm-Wait. How the hell did the sight of Jace biting his lip turn me on?

"I don't know," he admitted, glancing back at the girl who'd let out yet another moan.

I threw up my hands in surrender, sending slime flying everywhere. "Wonderful. We have an unconcious chic in the stomach of a slimy _Forsaken,_ and my mother and brother's been lying to me for _my whole fuckin' life, I'm _an untrained Shadowhunter, _you _don't have a plan, and I need a _motherfuckin' shower because I'm covered in this slimy shit!"_

Jace had been staring at me blankly throughout my whole outburst, his expression emotionless.

I glared at him with as much hatred as I could muster, so hard my eyes began to hurt, my head aching.

Jace let out a sigh, and reached out a hand. "Clary..."

I twisted away from him, dodging his touch. I knew that if I'd let him touch me, I'd start to cry.

_"Don't,"_ I whispered through a thick lump in my throat. "Don't touch me."

Jace drew back, his eyes sad. "Clary," he whispered. "Clary, you know I'd never hurt you..."

I didn't know.

And I wasn't going to find out.

Flinching past him, I bent over the girl. "Let's get her out of this crap," I said in a low voice, not looking at him.

I could feel him next to me; could feel him scoop her up, slime trickling off her body and on his arms, feel his regret and anger roll off him like a wave.

We walked out of the apartment in silence, Jace in his angry silence, me in my heartbroken silence.

The Institute was silent. "Izzy?" called Jace, hands cupped around his mouth. "Alec?"

"Magnus?" I joined in. "Jon?"

Silence.

I shot a panicked look at Jace, looking at him for the first time since my outburst. "This isn't like them," I hissed, struggling to keep the worry out of it.

Jace shook his head, and hurried down the mazelike hallways, me several feet behind him, damn my short legs.

We-I mean, I-finally reached the kitchen, doubled-over and panting.

Jace, damn him, was relaxed, sitting on the counter, swinging his legs with the girl on his lap. And he hadn't even broken a sweat.

In his hand was a piece of paper, a note, most likely.

I shook his shoulder, gently. "Jace?"

He looked up at me, eyes unseeing.

No smart remark. No teasing. Now I was really worried. "JACE." I grabbed him by each side of his face, forcing him to meet my eyes. "What is it?"

Jace shook his head, and handed me the paper.

_Dear Clary and Jace,_ it read.

_Maia needs our help, as does Simon and Luke. Meet us at Hunter's Moon as soon as you get this note. _

_Jon_

I looked up at him. "What's wrong, then?"

Jace shook his head, looking at the note as if it were about to burn him. "Hunter's Moon is a werewolf bar," he explained, not looking at me. "My guess is your friends probably got-"

"Shut up." I covered my ears. "I don't want to hear your emo observations."

Jace snorted. "You can't be talking, Goth Girl," he said with a sneer.

I reread the letter. "So, they went to a werewolf bar?" I asked nutreally.

Jace nodded, carefully watching my reaction.

"Luke and everyone else?"

Another nod.

"Oh, hell."

He nodded again.

I looked over at him with some worry. "Uh-oh."

Jace didn't even look at me. "What?"

"It seems that our little blabber-mouth is at loss for words."

Jace smirked, looking up at me. "I can do more than blabber with this mouth."

I sighed exasperately, not in the mood for his innuedos and sex jokes. "Jace, please shut the hell up."

I couldn't help but notice how one of his legs came up and wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me closer. "Or what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Or I'll kiss you." Shit. Why the hell did I say that?

Jace smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, his legs still tugging me closer. "Now, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

I mentally cursed myself for saying that, for even bringing that up.

"Jace." I pulled back, but his leg and arm were much too strong. "Let me go."

He stuck his lower lip out in a pout, and I wondered what it'd be like to hold that lip between my teeth, pulling-

I shook my head. No, there was no way in hell I was heading for that gutter.

"But I _like_ this position," he whined in an exaggerated impression of a three-year-old.

I rolled my eyes. "Jace, get over it."

His eyes snapped into level with mine. "Get over what?"

"Me. I'm not one of your slutty bimbos, Jace. I'm not just some easy whore that wants to be screwed by any hot guy she meets." My answer was blunt and firm. And judging by Jace's shocked expression, it wasn't the answer he'd been expecting.

_"Clary."_ he sucked in a breath as he said my name, pulling me against him and into a hug.

He was surprisingly soft, but muscular, and warm and solid. I closed my eyes, restraining from leaning into his hug, not wanting to go down that road.

In my experience, men meant lust. Lust meant hurt. Hurt meant destroyed.

***Flashback***

_Clary Fray hated Valentine's Day. It was the day lovers were free to show their affections publicly, free to express love for eachother. _

_She didn't hate it because it was her father's name. She didn't hate it because it was the day her mother purposefully avoided and ignored her. _

_It was because on Valentine's Day, Valentine would think up new ways to torture and beat his family._

_One year it'd been being locked in the basement for a week; water and granola bars their only snacks and rats and cockroaches to keep them company._

_The year after that it'd been how many times could Valentine kick her before she threw up. One year, when she was six, he'd made her drink blood. Golden blood._

_This year was different. _

_She was twelve, shorter, skinnier, and paler than most girls her age. Her father had marched into her room, poured ice cold water on her, before grabbing her by the neck and dragging her into the kitchen._

_Johnny was a sickly pale, blood pouring out of his nose, bruises marring his handsome face._

_Her mother was sitting in a far corner, knees tucked up to her chest, her face covered as she sobbed and wailed. _

_Valentine's face was expressionless as he faced his family, feeling no remorse. Feeling nothing._

_"Come over here, you little brat." Clary felt strong fingers pull harshly on her earlobe, dragging her over to the stove. _

_She stood trembling as he filled up a giant pot, his eyes holding a maniac gleam. _

_"Do you know what the villagers did to witches in the old times, Brat?" he snarled, grabbing curls of red in his fingers and twisting them against her scalp. _

_"Daddy-" the word was a hopeless whine. He twisted harder._

_"They dunked them. Until they confessed." _

_With dawning horror, she realized what he was about to do. "Daddy, no!"_

_Too late._

_He bent down, scooping her up from around her waist and holding her, slowly leveling her head down to the boiling water._

_Clary screamed._

_He dropped her head into the boiling water, listening to her screams with a crazy smile on his face. _

_Valentine pulled her out. "Ae you willing?" he snarled, grabbing at her face with his nails. _

_"NO," Clary sobbed, blood trickling from where he'd grabbed her. _

_He shoved her face back in. _

_And he did until she said yes, and he brought Sebastian over, letting him rape her._

***End of Flashback***

"Clary. Clary. Snap out of it, for Christ's sake!"

I blinked at the feel of a stinging hand across my cheek, and I immediataly reacted, twisting his arm and socking the dude in the face.

_"Holy shit,_ Clary. What the hell was that for?"

I opened my eyes to see Jace, clutching a bleeding nose, his golden eyes indgnant.

I scowled furicously at him. "Don't _ever_." I emphazized the word. "Ever touch me again. Hear me?"

Wordlessly, he nodded.

I saw the guilt in his eyes for slapping me, and was opening his mouth when we heard a yawn.

We spun around to stare at the figure laying on the table, who was currently sitting up.

Her dark brown eyes stared at us with fear and confusion, and she backed away until her head hit a bottom cabinet.

"Who-who are you?" she whispered breathlessly, looking ready to piss herself.

I stuck out a friendly hand, grabbing hers, and gave it a vigorious shake. "Clarissa Fray."

From the look on her face, I'd just intruded into her private bubble.

She inhaled sharply and flinched away, tearing her hand free of mine.

"Clary." Jace's voice was disapproving, but I didn't care.

I was too busy staring daggers at the girl.

"You know damn well who I am, Alexis Fairchild," I snarled.

Alexis drew in a sharp breath, recognizing me. "_Clary? _Clary Morgenstern?"

"What?"

Jace's cold, dead voice cut off our nice little reunion.

I looked over at him, cold panic building up inside my chest.

Because I knew what would be coming next.

"You're Valentine's daughter?"

His voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes empty and betrayed.

"Jace-"

He turned, after giving me the finger, and stormed yet again out the door.

And this time, I knew, he wasn't coming back.

.dfb

**Okay, ppl. I need five reviews at minimum, or I'm not updating.**

**So...REVIEW!**


	27. Alexis? Shit

**Oh, my GOD. I didn't think I'd actually, you know, get 5 reviews at my command...I love power. ;)**

**And as a reward, here's the Alexis/Clary chap.**

CPOV

I watched the Institute's door slam, and the thumping of Jace's boots. I groaned inwardly. The only time he ever made noise when he moved was when he was angry.

Alexis was perched on the counter, playing with her honey brown hair, her eyes thoughtful. "Why didn't he know who you are?" she inquired.

"Who I _was_," I corrected with more venom than neccissary. **(Sorry if spelled wrong)**

Alexis gave a small sigh and shook her long hair, looking sad and serious, muchlike she'd always been. "Clary, you can't change what happened," she whispered.

I didn't look at her as I picked up a gleaming red apple off the table, exaimining it before taking a bite. "I've been doing a wonderful job so far," I pointed out.

Alexis touched my arm lightly, reminding me of how she'd used to comfort me when we were younger. "He's back, Clary."

I shook my head wildly, heart jumping up my throat as I realized she might know what I'd done.

"No, no he isn't." I knew that for sure.

Alexis cocked an eyebrow. "Really? And how would _you_ know that?"

I shrugged, hoping she couldn't read the discomfort on my face. I wasn't an amazing liar, but good enough for people to believe me.

"I saw him die," I lied. "Killed by some warlocks."

Alexis shook her head. "That bastard didn't die," she whispered.

I peered curiously at her. "How'd you-"

She shook her head, cutting me off. "He took her," she breathed. "He took my baby."

uugiyfgvh,gbk.g

JPOV

Me and Izzy paced outside Hunter's Moon, waiting nervously for Clary and Jace.

Izzy was quiet the whole time, biting down hard on her lower lip, causing it to swell. On anyone else, I might've found it attractive, sweet, cute.

Izzy didn't really fit in those cateragories.

We saw a blur of gold and black, heading towards us.

Jace.

He skidded to a stop in front of us, his face pale and angry, pointing a trembling and accusing finger at me. "You," he spat out, furious. "Monster."

I blinked.

Izzy stood next to me, all worry gone. She crossed her arms, looking very badass. "Care to edit, Jace?"

Jace scowled at her, his angel blade out and poised above my collarbone.

"His _father_," he sneered. "Is Valentine."

Izzy blinked and stepped away from me, looking at me as if I was a serial child molester or something.

"Is this true, Jon?" she asked quietly.

I nodded helplessly, before a sudden thought struck me. I spun to glare at Jace. "What'd you do to Clary?" I demanded, already dreading his answer.

Jace stared at me like I'd pulled out some crack and told him to stick it up his ass.

"Nothing," he said in a blank voice. "She's with some girl. Ilana? Alex?"

Everything stopped.

"Alexis," I said, my voice very faint, as if I was speaking from under water, far away from everyone else.

"Alexis. Yeah, that's it. She and Clary seemed to know eachother."

"Shit."

uiehvguifshbe;guivfs

***Flashback* (Dude, I LOVE doing these)**

_Alexis Fairchild was a maid for Clary. A slave, Master called her._

_She'd worked there since she was six, and had grown up with her mistress. Clary had sectrely taught her how to read, write, and (shudder) mathematics. _

_She had a huge crush on Jonathon, Clary's older brother. _

_They lived in a fancy mansion Master called the Morgenstern Manor. Ironic._

_She was nine when Master found out about her crush. _

_He'd gone through her journal, and had immediataly came down on her with a horse whip._

_And from that day forward, he'd use her feelings as a punishment._

_If she ever misplaced an antique, or forgot or misdid something, he'd beat Jonathon in front of her, until she'd scream for him to do it to her instead, and when Jon collapsed._

_One time, when she'd been cleaning his room, she accidentaly knocked over his favorite gear into a bowl of bleach._

_For that, he'd thrown her and Jon in the lit fireplace. _

_When Alexis was twelve, she told Jonathon that she loved him. _

_He was quiet and didn't respond._

_When she was thirteen, the same age as Clary, and Jonathon was fifteen, he came into her room and told her that he loved her. _

_After they'd had sex, Valentine found out, and killed Alexis. That's what he made them believe, anyway._

_Alexis was trapped in his basement, letting him experient on her, seeing how many stabs with a werewolf's tooth would cause her to almosty die of blood loss, how long it took a vampire to starve. _

_Then she'd found out that she was pregnant._

_And she ran away. _

_Alexis stayed in California, pretending she was a pregnant twenty-year-old. _

_When she fifteen, she had her baby girl, Apple. Apple was adorable, looking like her mother and Jonathon. _

_Apple was healthy for a baby, with her mother's brown eyes and her father's black hair, and looked shockingly like both of them. _

_ When Apple turned one, she was taken away by two warlocks. _

_Alexis was captured, but escaped without her daughter. _

_ She'd thought Apple was dead the night she'd snuck away, but as she'd passed Master's old office, she heard the piercing cries of her baby. _

_ It took all her strength not to run in there and snatch her baby. _

_That was when she knew Valentine was alive._

**I know, that wasn't my best chapter ever...**

** Next chapter's called 'Sucide'. It's not about Maia, sorry, I just need to write it down...**


	28. Murderer

**Sorry if the sex thing was a little disturbing...But hey, there's three girls at my school (8th Grdrs) that r pregnant.**

**This chapter is a flashback, so it's going to be a little short...**

Clarissa Morgenstern crept silently through the manor's empty and dangerous hallways, her bottom lip bleeding.

She'd gotten in a fight with one of her father's gaurds, who'd been feeling up on Alexis, trying to rape her.  
Alexis had been her friend since they were little, and were always sticking up for eachother.

Clarissa swallowed hard, fiddling with a loose strand of hair.

Clancy had been her father's favorite bodygaurd, which didn't help her nerves.

She'd killed him, stabbing him in the gut with the switchblade she'd secretly carried around for protection.

Clarissa hesistated outside of her father's office, gulping silently before gathering up her courage and knocked lightly on the door.

Valentine's voice was blank and cold as he said in a quiet voice, "Come in, Clarissa."

She squeezed her eyes shut, and entered the room.

Her father's office was large, with stacks up books aligned on the walls, cages in the walls, and a large oak desk in the center.

He looked up at her, his black eyes empty. "Have a seat."

She stood instead, glancing around the room to avoid eye contact with him.

Valentine took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought to gain control over himself. "Clarissa," he began, and stopped himself.

Clarissa rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue.

"You've known Clancy since you were what, seven?"

Clarissa didn't look at him.

"Clarissa," Valentine said in his slick voice. "Look at me."

She looked up, emerald meeting onyx.

His eyes held her, refusing to let her drop her gaze.

"Tell me, Clarissa," he said suddenly, picking up a knife and exaiming it. "How does it feel, to kill somebody?"

Clarissa stared at him, not speaking. But in her mind, she was screaming, _Fuckin' phsyco! Screwed up, perverted, phsyco!_

"I asked you a question, Clarissa," he said, his voice hard.

Clarissa nibbled on her bottom lip. "I didn't like it," she admitted.

Valentine cocked an eyebrow, his expression scornful. "Really?" he asked in a dubious voice.

Clarissa nodded. "Yes, Father."

"Beause I think," he paused for effect, glancing at her. "That you and me, are so very alike, Clarissa."

She stared at him. _Say what, now?_

"Me and you, we don't care what others think," he stopped once more, checking her reaction, which was calm and blank.

"We are stubborn, stubborn and cruel," he went on, while Clarissa carefully controlled her expression.

"We enjoy the misery, and suffering of others who displease or disgust us-"

"STOP." Clarissa stood up, knocking her chair back to the floor.

Valentine looked up, smirk on his lips.

"_I _am _not_ just like _you_. I'm not, and I sure as hell won't ever be," she said furiously, her curly red hair framing her face looked as fiery as flames, her cheeks flushed with excitement and anger.

Valentine didn't seem surprised by her little outburst. "And, just like me, you have an uncontrollable temper, which you take out on other people."

Clarissa stomped her foot in exasperation, wanting to scream.  
"I am _not_ JUST. LIKE. YOU."

She stomped her foot for each word.

Valentine pursed his lips. "And just like me, you take your self-hatred out on other people."

Clarissa blinked, staring at him in clonfusion. "Self-awhata?"

He exhaled irratibly. "Self-hatred, Clarissa. You and me, we both have it. You just have a little bit more. And that," he added, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Is what will kill you."

Clarissa drew back, flinching as if he'd slapped her. "I do not hate myself," she whispered, her throat slightly clogged.

Valentine nodded with sympathy, though she could tell it was fake. "Yes, Clarissa, you do. You let yourself be raped on a weekly basis-" he held up a hand, silencing her. "You are friends with a serving rat who's raped your brother, and you killed man out of anger."

"It was out of self-defense-" she protested feebly, but again, Valentine cut her off.

"So why not use your other weapons, say, vocal? You could've screamed and me and your mother would've saved you."

_Liar. _Clarissa didn't say anything, knowing that she'd already lost a battle.

"You are a murderer, Clarissa. Whether you know it or not."

If she had been smart, she would have left, then.

But because she was stressed out, upset, and pissed, Clarissa didn't leave. Instead she threw another tantrum.

"Oh, yeah?" she challenged. "I may be a murderer, but you're the monster, Father. I don't fuck up my family or screw up everybody's lives."

Valentine's face was impassive. "Again, Clarissa, with the temper tantrums," was all he said.

Clarissa's face contorted, making her crazy and hateful, and for a split second, like her father.

"I am not," she snarled, snatching up the angel blade out of his hands. "Like _you_." she spat the last word, bringing the seraph blade down on him, piercing his heart.

Valentine slumped down, eyes blank and dying.

He looked up at her with those flat eyes, satisfaction and triumph clear in his look. "Yes, you are," he whispered, closing her eyes.

Then she knew.

He'd already known she'd killed Clancy out of self-defense. He'd known she'd kill another man out of anger. He'd set it up. She was a murderer.

iubiev;gbfs jklcm

Clary blinked, staring at Alexis. What? She'd never experienced that before...she hadn't killed her father...

Had she?

**Sorry 4 taking 4ever on updating... REVIEW!**


	29. When I Remember

**About last chapter...it was supposed to be confusing, sorry, I should've warned you.**

CPOV

I blinked and shook my head, blurs outlining my vision. Alexis stood in front of me, eyes wide and worried. "Clare," she said, using her old nickname for me. "What happened?"

I looked at her, not seeing anything. All I could see and hear was about that little daydream. I frowned. But that never happened, I would remember killing somebody.

After a minute, I tuned back in what Alexis was saying. "...Clary, what's going on? Are you okay?"

I processed her voice, which was annoyingly loud at the moment.

"Alexis," I said in a soft voice, cutting her off. "Did you get pregnant with Jon?"

She stared at me for a second, looking a little surprised by my question. "Why do you-"

"ALEXIS." My voice was hard and cold. "Just answer the goddamn question."  
She sighed, looking at her feet. "Clary..." she paused, looking unsure.

I stared at her blankly, silently begging her to on.

"Yes," she said finally. "I got pregnant with your brother. When I was thirteen."

I stared at her in disgust. Who the hell would do that to themselves?

I pulled my hand back, and she stared up at me.

My slap echoed through the silent apartment.

g8yfgybyb w

RPOV

When I heard Simon yelling that something was wrong with Maia, I was there before Luke could draw in a breath, and kicked down the door with a subtle swing of the foot.

Her room was empty, walls clawed through, sheets ripped open, glass scattered everywhere, and a pair of her clthes were torn to shreds on the floor.

If I wasn't undead, and my heart were beating, it'd be over 100 beats a second. "Maia?" I called.

Simon came up from behind me, looking concerned. "Is she in here?"

I rolled my eyes."What does it look like?"

"It looks familiar." Me and Simon looked up in surprise at Luke. I hadn't heard him come in. "From where?" I asked suspicously.

Luke scratched his head, looking worried. "Well, I didn't expect it to happen so soon..it usually takes at least a week.."

Simon looked at me and back at him. "You think she's..."

Luke nodded. "She's Changed."

IPOV

I couldn't believe it. Jon and Clary were Valentine's kids. THE kids. The kids that we've been warned about since childhood, that his daughter was a killing phsyco and his son was no better.

Mom had told us that Valentine was married to one of the rulers's daughters, before leaving her pregnant, hooking up with a mundie.

So. Clary was half. That probably explained why Alec's spell had affected her so much.

I bit my lip. Jon had seemed so...trustworthy. He'd seemed so worried about Maia when she passed out when they were on the phone, or something. He and Clary got along.

What had happened to the old Clary and Jon? The killers who were just like their father?

I looked up. Jace and Jon were glaring at eachother, looking ready to kill eachother. I quickly stepped in between them, holding my palms out.

"Okay," I said, hoping my voice wasn't shaking. "Killing eachother won't help anybody, so give it up." Jace and Jon looked surprised at my calm tone, seeing as I was usually a spaz.

"First of all, you guys need to find Clary and that girl, Alexis." I didn't look at either of them. "And I'll stay here and find out about Maia."

Jace looked at the Hunter's Moon sign, jaw working. Jon just nodded, looking at me with relief.

Well, I guess Jace was the only one who wanted to fight.

I watched the two of them walk off, feeling satisfied with my work.

Now, all I needed was to find Maia...

ygebuiqfgyigqifvidvi8

CPOV

Alexis was sitting next to me, looking slightly regretful.

"When you were fourteen, a warlock named Ragnor Fell stopped at the manor. He was a good friend of Valentine's." She took a shaky breath, and I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Valentine wanted to have some of your memories wiped away, because he was afraid you'd grow up to be stronger than him."

I gave her a questioning look, prompting her.

"You probably don't remember, but Valentine trained you to be a Shadowhunter." I stared at her.

"You were the best one anyone had ever seen," she smiled at me, looking a little proud. "You were better than him and Jonathon."

I was silent, even though it was a compliment.

"But ever since your mother had been pregnant with you, he'd been feeding her blood. Angel blood." She ignored the dubious snort I gave.  
"He left Idris because he'd kidnapped an angel, and if he'd stayed there, a message would be sent from the angels to the Clave."

"He kept the angel in his office, bleeding it and giving you and your brother angel blood."

I closed my eyes and began massaging my temples. No, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

_But it is, _came an annoying voice from inside my head.

I sighed and opened my eyes. "So, I'm half human and half angel?"

Alexis nodded.

I pulled irratibly at my braids. "Why couldn't I just be half Jewish and half English like Simon?" I grumbled.

Alexis gave a little laugh. "He had a little journal he kept his notes in.." she began. But I was already rifling through my bag.

"You mean this?" I held up the little black notebook.

Her mouth popped open. "How did you-" She shook her head and snapped her mouth. "I'm not even asking."

I gave a small smile and opened the little book, already dreading what I would find.

_December 5, 1994. _

_Ithuriel is being difficult. After living with me for twelve years, I find it insulting that he won't be so kind to cooperate and tell me what I want to know. _

_But it does not matter. Angels blood never runs out. It refills itself, so Ithuriel will never die, no matter how many times I drain him._

_Jocelyn expects nothing. She's pregnant with a baby girl, and appreciates the blood give her, disguised as wine and sometimes lemonade. _

_Angels blood is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's honey gold, and looks metallic. _

_ I'm planning on the baby to have more angel blood than human blood, like Jonathon has more human blood than angel blood. _

_Problem is, I need one more baby. This baby will have demon blood. It has to be a girl; the boy would be too hard to control and too violent._

_ Ithuriel-_

I snapped the book shut, feeling nauseous.

I felt a cool finger slip under my chin and tilt my face up. Alexis. She looked worried. "Clare Bear?" I didn't answer. "What'd you find?"

I breathed out, slowly. "I know what Valentine wants with your baby."

yihvlhw biycv;VUVYDHL

IPOV

I really hate being alone. In the dark. Looking for a girl hardly know.

At the moment, I was circling Hunter's Moon, calling softly for Maia.

"MAIA," I staged whispered. "Come out." To my relief, I heard a twig snap and some bushes rustle.

I sighed. "There you are, thank God-"

I was cut off by a yowl, and something tackled me, knocking me to the ground. My lungs let out a whooshing sound, and I stared up into the eyes of a wolf.

**DUH DUH DUH DUH!**

**CLIFFIE!**

**Sorry, CAPS was on...REVIEW**


	30. My Breath Does Not Smell Like Roadkill

**I dunno if this chapter's going 2 have any Clace in it...But I'll try to. Don't blame me if it's screwed.**

MPOV

Have you ever felt like you're living in a nightmare? Like you had no control over your body, like you were just a tiny little bee, buzzing around in the back of your brain, watching everything through somebody else's eyes and not being able to do anything?

That's the kind of position I was in, buzzing around and watching as Isabelle was knocked to the ground, screaming her brother's name.

And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

CPOV

Alexis stared at me in shock, her mouth open.

"B-but that's impossible," she stammered when I was finished. "That's screwed up! Why the hell would he do that to my _baby_?"  
I kept my face blank. "The same reason why he did it to me and Jon," I replied flatly.

Alexis had stood up and was pacing back and forth frantically, nervoulsy biting her nails and pulling at her hair.

"Lex." I stood up and grabbed at her arms, forcing her to be still. "Everything's going to be fine." I stared at her in the eyes. "We'll find Apple and my mom, and walk off into the sunset, got it?"

Alexis cracked a tiny smile and nodded. I hugged her, and let her shed a couple of tears, something I haven't seen her do since we were nine and our cook had broken her arm.

I would be sure to make this the last time she'd ever cry.

IPOV

You know what I think is the biggest mistake of mankind?

Besides men, of course.

Breath. I swear to God, everybody's lives would be _so _much better if nobody had breath.

I mean, I've never really thought about it. Sure, smelling Alec and Jace's breath in the morning every day really should've opened my eyes, but now, having a two hundred pound wolf on me, heavy breath in my face, I had the tempting urge to shove a couple thousand breath mints down it's throat.

Yeah, I know. You're probably thinking, "Oh, God what a retard! Facing death and all she can think about is breath!"

I'm probably going to start hearing voices in my head.

Snapping back to reality, my Shadowhunter instinct kicked in, and I kneed the flea hotel in it's furry stomach.

It barely registered my beautiful kick, and let out a growl, opening it's mouth...

"Maia! _NO!" _

White hands wrapped around the wolf's body, tackling it to the side.

I immediataly knew it was a vampire.

He was gorgeous, of course. Black hair, dark eyes, tall, slender, fangs out.

Why the hell did he have to be undead?

"Maia," he growled, pinning her down by the neck. "Easy."

I recognized that voice.

_"Simon?"_

CPOV

"Well well well. What a lovely picture."

I broke away from Alexis to see the blond and my brother.

Jace sneered at me, his gold eyes blank and cold. "Who knew that an assasin could have such a warm heart?"

"Love you too."

Jace rolled his eyes. He hasn't tried to kill me yet. I'll take that as a good sign.

I shot a discreet look at Jon and Alexis. Jon was staring at her with a moony expression I'd never seen him wear before. Alexis was staring at with no emotion. This was going to be interesting.

I guess I was so raptured by their expressions, I didn't notice a certain blond sneak up from behind me. So it was pretty embarrassing, when I felt a feather soft hand touch my arm, I jumped about a foot in the air.

I turned around, cheeks pink, to see Jace smirking at me.

"What?" I demanded, still slightly embarrassed.

His face fell slightly, and I bit my tongue in punishment for being so snappish.

"I wanted to talk to you alone, for a second, if that's okay."

I blinked, checking his face for mistrust or scorn. I felt guilty for thinking it was a trap.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a super sweet voice that implied I was more than happy to kick him in the balls if this _was_ a trap. "You aren't afraid I might try to murder the shit out of you? I mean, I am a phsycotic killer, after all."

Jace didn't blink. "Is that a no?"

I planted my fists on my hips, knowing I probably looked a little like my mom. "Do you trust me to be alone with you?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "No," he said softly, looking me in the eyes. "I trust you."

I erased my expression clear of any emotions. "I'm flattered."

He led me away from the kitchen, where Jon was still wearing goo-goo eyes and Alexis had a scary calm look on her face.

We stood in the narrow hallway, chests brushing against eachother.

Jace took a deep breath, not looking at me.

I felt my stomach tighten slightly. "I knew it," I said after a minute of unbearable silence. "You don't trust me."

Jace looked up at me, his eyes wild as he shook his head vigorously 'no'.

"I just.." he swallowed. "I just don't know how to say this. I'm not really good at apologizing."

I let out a little snicker. "Jace Lightwood, not good at something. Let me call the papers."

Jace scowled at me. "Clary..." he bit down on his lip. I got a mental image of pulling at his pouting lip with my teeth...ew, ew. _Head outta the gutter, Clary. Head outta the gutter. _

Jace inhaled deeply before looking up at me with his golen irises. "Clary, I'm sorry I judged you because of who your father is. You're sweet, funny, smart, and have the biggest, kick ass temper I've ever seen. Can you forgive me?"

I stared at him. Wow. I guess everyone was right when they said there's a first time for everything.

Then, taking me and him both by surprise, I tackled Jace in a huge bear hug.

Clinging to him like a monkey, I put my lips lightly to his ear, and thrilled at the shiver he gave.

"You _idiot_."

Callous, I know. But that's how I was.

I pulled back slightly to look at Jace full in the face, my arms still around him. "Why the hell wouldn't you think I'd forgive you when you look so cute?"

Jace's eyes bugged out, no doubt at the honesty in my voice.

I gave him a huge, goofy grin, before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the nose.

Jace looked surprised for a split second, before leaning in and capturing my lips with his.

I swear, that kiss lasted two seconds before I heard an angry shout. I pulled away, but Jace's hold on me was unbreakable. "Don't go," he murmured in my ear, dropping a kiss there.

I suppressed a shudder, but pulled away.

"Alexis might need our help," I protested.

There was a sound of breaking glass, and a sound of Alexis's muffled, "You fuckin' asshole!"

Jace chuckled while my eyes widened. "Actually, I think Jonathon's going to need our help."

MPOV

I opened my eyes to a pair of black liquid onyx eyes. They were the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen...

"Maia?" To my bitter disappointment, my name came out in a thick Spanish accent.

Shit, was I actually thinking his eyes were pretty?

I sat up, my hand on my stomach. For some reason, I had a painful ache there, as if someone had thrown a brick there.

Raphael looked at me, concern evident in his clear black eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. "That was a rough Change..."

I looked at him, scared to ask him but knowing I had to.

"Did I turn into a bitch?" I asked carefully, not wanting to say the W word.

Raphael gave a little smirk. "In my opinion, you're already a-"

"Shut up," I said, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

Raphael chuckled, a soft, musical sound that made me feel all warm a fuzzy inside.

Then my eyes slid past his shoulder, in time to see Simon talking to that Lightwood girl. His hand was on her arm, his eyes gentle.

She was talking softly to him, her dark eyes darting over at me every few seconds.

I turned back to look at Raphael, my eyes moist. He saw my expression. "Ah," he said quietly. "I see."

Frowning, I looked back at Simon and Isabelled, who was giggling at something he'd said.

"By the way," Raphael said. "You might want to brush your teeth. You're breath smells like roadkill."

"It does not," I retorted indgnantly, before turning back to stare at the laughing pair.

"It's fine," I heard Raphael say. "I can wait."

But he said it so quietly, I'm not even sure that's what he said.

It was probably just my imagination.

**YAY! This is the first chap (officially) with anghst and fluff! Review and I might have some kissing in the next chap...;)**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Backstabbing Bastard

**Halla! **

**Okay, so I DID drag out the romance...Hey, I like for the love to develop, so sorry if that was a little annoying. But once kissed, one needs more...;)**

**BTW, I'm so fuckn' sorry it's taken me 4ever to update...**

CPOV

It is truly an appalling sight to see your best friend-who you've known since diapers-throw wine glasses at her current boyfriend. . . my brother.

"You shit-eating, ass-smelling, backstabbing BASTARD!" she screamed, snatching up a chair and flinging it across the room, aiming for Jon's face.

Lucky for him, he ducked at the last second, and the chair broke the circular mirror hanging behind the dining room table.

Me and Jace stood in the entrance, mouths gaping at the violent feud before us.

Well, my mouth was open, anyways.

Jace just stood there, arms crossed and leaning against the doorway, smirking with satisfaction, occasionaly yelling words of encouragement to Alexis.

"Grab the fruit bowl! No, no, give it an extra swing...aim for the balls..._that's_ it, good girl."

I elbowed him hard in the ribs the second Alexis hit her target.

"Jace," I hissed in his ear. "Don't encourage her!"

He looked down at me, grinning crookedly. "Why not?" he asked in that damn smug voice of his. "Let them battle it out."

I looked at him in horror. "You don't know Alexis like I do," I protested. "She'll keep fighting until someone hauls her in a cage and spanks her."

Jace looked at me in surprise. "You want me to spank her? In a cage?" He looked thoughtful. "Sure. I like that kinky stuff..."

I stomped on his foot. And let me tell you, combat boots stomp _hard._

He winced. "I fail to see how I deserved that," he muttered, looking back at the fighting couple, his face breaking into a grin as Alexis grabbed a carton of milk, pulled off the top savagely, and flung it's contents across the room, where they landed on Jon's face.

I gave a tiny giggle. But loud enough for Jace to hear, and he smirked at me superiorly. "Told you it was funny."

I scowled, laughter gone. "Did not."

"Did too."

"Nope."

"Screw you."

"Certainly."

Smirk.

Scowl.

"Duck!"

_Crack._

Jace pulled me to the floor just as a friggn' plate was hurled towards us, breaking against the wall instead of my face.

Almost immeditataly, I jumped back up, Jace's arm falling off my waist.

"OKAY!" I screamed. "STOP WHATEVER THE FRIGGN' HELL YOU'RE DOING, AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Everyone froze and stared at me.

For someone with an uncontrollable temper, I've never yelled like that before.

I inhaled deeply through my nose, trying to calm down. I've had phsycotic fits of rage before. But I'd never felt the urge to hurt somebody, like I was right now.

I stalked over to Alexis, slapping the table she was about to tip on Jon, to the floor.

I stomped to the center of the room, glaring at both of them, just daring one of them to throw a piece of furniture at me.

Which they didn't.

I took a deep breath, looking at Alexis. "So," I drawled, sounding very much like Jace. "Care to explain why you were just throwing that shit at my brother?"

Alexis glared furiously at him, looking very tempted, I might add, to snatch up another piece of 'shit' at my brother.

"Your _brother_," she sneered the word, and I had a cold feeling Jonathon didn't know who is real mother was.

"He left me."

I stared at her, openly shocked.

Then I spun around, grabbing the toaster, and flung it at Jon's stomach.

Bull's eye.

MPOV

I laid on Luke's desk, staring up at the ceiling.

I could hear Simon and Izzy stil talking and having a couple of beers. I scowled. I hoped she drank too much and vomited on Simon.

He'd deserve it, that backstabbing bastard.

After I'd changed back and got a new pair of clothes and had gotten washed up, he'd ignored me, spending his time with the Lightwood slut. I'll bet she was his own private prositute.

_Maia, stop,_ I scolded myself. I hated being jealous. It was an annoying and wasteful emotion.

Hatred was so much easier.

But I didn't know her, that was the problem.

I raised my head to the sound of a soft knock on my door.

"Maia?" Oh, great. Diego. "Can I come in?"

I dropped my head. "Do whatever you want."

Raphael walked in, looking sympathetic. "Aren't you hungry?"

I sat up, doing my best not to lunge across the room and well, kill him.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "May I have a raw steak? Bloodier the better."

Raphael cocked an eyebrow. "Luke has his second and third out. Third's looking for your boyfriend. The other is on your friends' trails."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Is Clary really a Shadowhunter?"

Raphael looked over at me. "Yes," he said. "Her father is the reason why there are only a couple of hundred Shadowhunters left."

Another question had been bugging me..."My parents?" I asked softly. "What about them?"

Raphael's gaze was steady. "They think you are dead."

Without knowing why, I slapped him.

His head cracked to the side, a red, palm shaped mark burned faintly on his dark skin.

Raphael raised his head, his dark eyes full of a dangerous rage. He grabbed my arms, pushing me back till my head slammed into the walls.

I let out a cry, thinking of Jordan, and how rough he was, how violent-

My thought vanished at the feel of warm lips pressed to mine.

Much to my shock, my fingers clawed up into his hair, tangling them in there, bringing his face closer to mine, my lips hungrily devouring mine.

My legs wrapped around his waist, hating the whisper of a space seperating us.

I hardly knew Raphael, but still, I thrilled at the sound of his moan as I pressed our bodies harder together, shoving my tongue against his.

JPOV

Clary was so hot when she was angry.

Her blazing hair was like fire, licking against her cheeks and neck, her emerald eyes angry and dangerous. Not to mention how sexy she was when she attacked her brother.

Alexis was hot too, but I wasn't attracted to her like I was to Clary.

Plus, from the sound of it, she had a kid.

Jonathon, poor kid, looked so pathetic, ducking from flying pieces of furniture and silverware, that I almost felt sorry for him.

_Almost. _

Besides, it was hilarious when Clary flung a spoon that hung off on Jon's ear.

I was stongly tempted to join them, which was weird, since the whole thing really was childish.

Except, of course, for the major profanity coming from Clary and Alex's mouths.

Alexis was the worst.

"You fuckn' shit ass," she bellowed, throwing an apple that hit Jonathon square in the forehead. "You fucked out on me and Apple, because you're too much of a pussy's ass to stand up to your father!"

I let out a low whistle. Damn, those two were fiesty.

I was about to stop the two from beating Jonathon to death, even though I was laughing my ass off, when I heard a noise coming from outside of the apartment.

It didn't look like they were paying any attention to me, so I slipped out quietly.

I opened the door, my angel blade out, expecting more Forsaken.

My smug grin slid off my face when I opened the door, though.

I recognized them, they were workers for Valentine. Warlocks, Forsaken, you name it.

_"Shit." _

**Cliffie! *Cackles evilly* **

**Review and I might have Malec in next chapter...**

**REVIEW!**


	32. The Gay Warlocks Have Style

**Hehe. This is actually my first fluff story, but thanks anyways. **

**Oh, and if any of u read my 'Secret', Apple's name was an accident. I was just trying to make Clary sound romantic. This story and Secret or not related.**

APOV

I winced, touching my head gingerly after yet another crash into the wall.

"Magnus," I complained to the glittery warlock, who still had his fingers flexed out. "Do we _have_ to practice combat charms?"

Magnus grinned at me, looking very much like the cherish cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Sorry, Alec, darling," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "But until you've learned to block, we have to keep going."

I got back to my feet, dusting splinters off my shirt, glaring down at the remains of the coffee table. "You just enjoy watching me fly across the room," I grumbled.

"Yep," Magnus said cheerfully. "Gives me a good view of your ass."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "You did _not_ just say that."

Magnus dropped a glittery wink. "You know you liked it."

I blushed and scowled, knowing he knew I could never stay mad at him for long.

"So..." I glanced around his rainbow colored apartment, where we were training. "How old are you?"

Magnus cocked a slender eyebrow at me, obviously amused by my weak attempt to change the subject.

"Eight nineteen."

"You're _old_."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Not _that_ old."

"D'you have a girlfriend?" Shit. I did not just say that.

Magnus's face grew blank, and I instantly remembered being in that janitor's closet a Herondale High.

He walked over to me, no strut in his movements. "So you think-you think I-" I'd never seen Magnus trip over his own words. That'd always been me.

"You think I lied to you...that day?"

I shuffled a little, not looking up in his catlike eyes. "I-"

"Would you like for me to prove I'm gay?"

He was standing in front of me, forcing me to look in his eyes.

I flushed again. Damn, this warlock made me blush more than Jace and Izzy ever did.

Magnus registered my blush and gave a lazy smirk, but I could tell my blush made him happy and excited.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Magnus had already pressed his lips, and my open mouth only gave him a better entrance.

His tongue flickered in hesitantly, as if nervous I'd try to pull away.

When I didn't, he grew more confident, tugging at my shirt and pulling me closer, kissing me with more force.

Against my better will, I groaned at the feeling of having my body pressed up against his, his lips against mine, our tongues wrestling and tangling together. '

My fingers reached up, sticking themselves in Magnus's silky, spiky hair, pulling lightly, but hard enough for Magnus to make a growling sound.

Then, I was shirtless. My shirt flew behind us and landed on the floor with a light thump.

Not wanting to be the only half-naked one in the room, my hands slid up Magnus's silk purple shirt, along his smooth, soft, hairless chest.

I shed off his shirt, and pulled away to stare at his bare chest in wonder.

His skin was the color of maple syrup, his stomach unmarked with a navel.

Magnus ran his hands up and down my chest, earning shivers from me.

His mouth brushed against the shell of my ear, his cool, wildflower and honey breath enveloping me.

"Do you believe me now?" he whispered in my ear, causing me to tremble with desire. "Y-yes," I breathed in a shaky voice.

Okay, I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't felt the cell phone in my pocket vibrate.

I didn't dwell much on that, pulling myself away from Magnus to fish my cell out of my pocket.

Magnus looked at me in shock and hurt, his eyes asking me if I'd felt what he had.

Looking away from his eyes, I struggled to compose my posture. After breaking away from Magnus, it felt like I'd broken away from one of my legs, one of my arms. Broken away from something that kept me standing.

"Hello?" I asked in a flustered, strangled voice.

"Hey, Alec, 'bout time you picked up."

I blanched at the familiar voice. _"Clary?"_ I demanded. "How the hell'd you get my number?"

Clary exhaled in exasperation. "Dude, don't you_ ever_ check your caller ID? I'm using Jace's phone."

"Oh." I blinked. I still failed to see what was so important she needed to steal my brother's phone to interrupt our makeout session. I blushed at my choice of words.

"So..." I trailed off, stealing a glance at Magnus, who was pulling back on his shirt.

My heart faltered. Well, I guess the moment was ruined.

"What do you want, Clary?" Okay, I'm sure I could've been a little bit nicer.

Clary didn't seem to notice the annoyance in my voice. The girl wasn't normal, obviously.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and-SHIT." She let out a scream, and I heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Clary?" I asked after she'd been quiet for fifteen seconds. "Are you alright?"

From the other end of the line, she took a shuddering breath. "Just dandy," she said sarcastically. "We're surrounded by warlocks and demons, and I was just thrown out a window."

I blinked. "Warlocks and demons?"

Magnus was at my side in a second, his hand on my elbow. "What's going on?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at him. "They're under attack."

I put the phone back on my ear.

"...You know, I really wasn't planning on being attacked when I'm cutting school. Do you think it's karma?"

I rolled my eyes. She was worse than Izzy. "Me and Magnus are on our way over," I told her. "Just hang in there."

"Okey dokey," she said cheerfully. "But hurry up. Jace was just backhanded of the staircase."

"WHAT?"

She hung up.

I swallowed and looked at Magnus. "They're getting their asses whipped."

He nodded, his eyes thoughtful. "You stay here," he said, bendinmg down and picking up his glittery black trench coat. "I'll go help them."

I stared at him in shock and hurt. He didn't think I was strong enough? "B-but won't you need my help?"

Magnus looked hesitant before shaking his head. "Alec," he said patiently. "I'm centuries older than you. I can handle a few Forsaken and warlocks by myself."

I frowned. "You'll get hurt unless you have somebody watching your back," I retorted.

His eyes softened, and he moved in closer. I was reminded of our makeout session and blushed a little.

"Afraid I'll get hurt, Nephilim?"

I wanted to nod, but instead I looked down at my feet so he couldn't see my face. "Well...who else can teach me sorcery?"

I sneaked a peek at him.

That had been the wrong thing to say. His face was coldly blank, and he looked at me with no emotion in his eyes. "There are plenty of warlocks and witches to teach you, if you can't stand me, Alexander."

"Magnus-"

He turned his back on me, cutting me off. Then he put his palm on the wall, muttered something, and a Portal opened up.

Without another word or glance, Magnus stepped through the Portal.

It closed up, and I stared at the blank wall, feeling like I'd had my heart ripped out by a certain glittery warlock.

I sat on the floor, and rubbed my face. I was too inexperienced, and didn't have enough demon blood to create or Portal.

There was no way I could get there in time for the fight.

Throat closing, I walked out his door, and leaned against the porch railing, feeling sorry for myself.

Then I looked down.

At the bottom of the staircase, was a motorcycle. A Harley.

I smiled, reminded of Jace and how he loved motorcycles. Then I blinked and squinted.

It was nighttime, but the bike was under Magnus's window, where the little side dish for plants poked out, giving it shade.

It couldn't be...

I loped down the stairs three steps at a time, and approached the bike. I stroked it, and checked it out. It pulsed beneath my fingertips as I touched it, and I felt my heartrate speed up.

A vampire bike.

Grinning, I swung a leg over it, and pulled the choke, feeling it thrum to life underneath me. I frowned. I still wouldn't make it, even with a ride.

I bit my lip, an idea nagging my brain. An impossible, stupid idea. See, there were stories, about vampire bikes. They've said they could go under water, and that some could fly, like a vampire can change into a bat.

_It's worth a try. _I shook my head, kicking off.

"C'mon, fly," I muttered, shaking it a little.

I was going faster than anything, swerving slightly, my sweaty hair blowing back-Crap. I didn't have a helmet.

Sighing, I looked down at the ground, expecting to see blurs of gray.

What I didn't expect to see was that I was several feet off the ground.

unehuicbpehabvbpawbvhu0pbf

MPOV

There were too many of them.

I could see a broken window, with a scrap of cloth covered in blood hanging from a a shard. Then I could see a girl I didn't know, on a Forsaken's back and stabbing it in the head repeatedly with a kitchen knife.

At the feet of that Forsaken lay a boy with dark hair coated with blood, his body still.

Jonathon.

The girl was screaming profanity at the Forsaken she was killing, and I couldn't help but crack a grin at her spunk.

Jace, the golden boy, looked terrible. He was limping badly, and was fighting with two swords, not caring that one arm was broken.

But damn, could he fight.

I felt a stinging in my back, and flipped.

I opened my eyes, flat on my back, and stared up into the eyes of a Greater Demon.

I swore, and tried to raise my arms, which were quickly snapped back down by one of it's talons, leaning down to stare at me in the eyes.

"Child of Lilith," it hissed, it's breath of garbage and sewage finding it's way up my nostrils.

I grinned up at it, despite it's talon sinking through my shoulder, drawing a puddle of blood.

"Abbadon," I said cheerfully, trying not to gasp at the pain he was causing. "Long time no see, bro."

He dug in deeper, the tip scraping my shoulder blade. I let out a hissing breath in pain.

"You are no longer my brother," it hissed. "You betrayed me. There is no blood between us."

I pretended to be hurt. "Ouch," I said in a sad voice. "That hurt, bro."

Abbadon opened his mouth, revealing ten rows of teeth. "I'll give you hurt," he hissed.

Then he flew off me, squirting black blood and ichor behind him. I twisted my head around; it hurt too much to sit up, in time to see the hole in his back.

Gaping, I looked up.

High up in the air, on one of the vampire motorcycles some drunk vamp left behind after one of my parties, sat Alec, his jet black hair tangling in front of his face from the breeze.

I gave a tired grin up at him.

"Are you okay, Magnus?" He called down.

I couldn't move my head. I felt the demon poison work it's way through my veins, through my blood.

"Save them." Those were the only words I had strength enough to say.

Then I blacked out, not hearing Alec yell my name in concern.

**If you don't like this story, it's because it's my 1rst Malec chapter/ fanfic. **

**Sorry for not UD, I've been grounded and at camp.**

**REVIEW!**


	33. Hallucinating? Not Even Close

**I'm working my ass off, camp, kung-fu, writing, and chores, and vacation. So if I take forever to update, don't hate me...plz? 8)**

APOV

"Magnus?" His eyelids had slid shut, his body completely motionless. I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat. "C'mon, Magnus," I whispered, desperate now. "Wake up."

"Alec!" I looked up. Jace, covered in blood and sweat and limping, threw a wild hand out pointing behind me. "Look out, you moron!"

I whirled around, forgetting about Magnus momentarily. It was the the demon that had hurt Magnus. I pulled out my seraph blade, murmuring _"Arielle",_ and raised it over my head, before I recognized it.

"Mother fu-"

"It's a fuckin' _Greater Demon_, Alec! _Run!"_

I stood, frozen in shock.

Abbadon. A Greater Demon. Shadowhunters rarely survived facing these...

"I'll take care of the shit load! Get the hell outta here!"

Jace came up from behind me, looking like crap. His clothes were ripped and bloody, his lip cracked and bleeding, his eyes wild and bright with excitement.

I stared at him. "In that shape? You'll be killed before you can raise your blade!"

Jace snorted, blood peering out of his nose. "Take care of Clary and the others," he said in his no-nonsense voice. One that he'd never used with me.

Abbadon's deep, gurgling voice cut through our little argument. 'Your friend is right," it said, nonchantly. "You'll die. You'll all die."

Jace looked up at it with disgust, opening his mouth. I grimaced, knowing Jace would give a snark remark.

"Who sent you?"

I opened my eyes, looking at him in surprise. See? Always taking me by surprise.

Abbadon looked down at him with a pitying disgust and contempt. "My master," it drawled, sounding very much like Jace. "Is stronger than any of you, and will take over the Clave, killing all those who've betrayed him."

Jace didn't even blink. "That just about narrows it down." Abbadon stared at him, and Jace rolled his eyes with a muttered, "Hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice."

Abbadon gave a hideous, terrifying twitch with his face, that looked like a smile. Not a nice one, either.

"Valentine's children will kill you all," he hissed, his slimy tongue flickering out.

I blinked, shooting a glance at Jace. His face was contorted with rage and disgust, but I couldn't help but notice the doubt in his eyes.

CPOV

Have you ever had glass covering every fuckin' inch of your body? It's not a nice feeling.

I let out a small groan, warm blood trickling out of my mouth. I tried to sit up, only to gag up blood, my musceles spasming.

Giving a twitch of the head, I looked over at the front of the yard, and choked a little on my blood. Magnus was laying on the ground a puddle of his own blood coating his exuberant clothes.

Jon was unconcious, Alexis holding his head in her lap, her expression was unrecognizable...full of adoration.

A dead Forsaken laid next to them, a barbecue fork sticking out of it's head.

Jace and Alec were talking to a humongous demon I'd never seen before...

I felt an ache in my head, like my brain had snapped like a rubber band, and I felt darkness swim it's way in my vision. I knew this feeling...

_*Flashback*_

_Thirteen-year-old Jonathon followed his dad down the basement stairs, holding his hand tightly, feeling a little scared. _

_He'd made him come alone, saying that Clarissa was too unexperienced and weak to see what he was about to show him. _

_He'd been pleased and proud, at first. But now he couldn't help but feel a little frightened._

_Valentine opened the metal door, releasing his hand. _

_Jonathon gave a hissing breath, pulling out a silver dagger from his belt. It was similar to his father's silver and red one; except for his was longer, thinner. With a star shaped with blue stones on the hilt. _

_Her father rolled his eyes, pulling it out of his hands. "This is my servant," he told him, indicating to the Greater Demon hunched over in manacles in the middle of the room. "He will not hurt you unless I order him to."_

_Jonathon bit his lip, staring at the demon that no Shadowhunter had been able to battle without dying. _

_Valentine, obviously annoyed with his hesitation, poked him in the back with the dagger. "Well, go on, then," he growled. _

_Throwing a fearful glance over his shoulder, Jonathon made his way over to the demon. _

_He looked at him with red eyes, flat, dead eyes that were forbidding. _

_Jonathon back-pedaled, looking over his shoulder at Valentine. "He's hungry, I think."_

_He cocked a pale eyebrow at him. "I agree."_

_The door opened, and a girl was thrown on the floor, her knotted, stringy hair covering her face. Alexis._

_She looked up, glaring at Valentine. "What the fuck was that for, dickhead?"_

_Jonathon closed her eyes, waiting for Valentine to slap her. He didn't. He kicked her in the chest, sending her back on the cold hard floor, panting for breath. _

_"Alexis," Jonathon whispered, wanting to bend over and help the girl that was practically his lover._

_He didn't, though. He was too scared. Jonathon wished he could be like Alexis; Brave, fearless, and disgusted with Valentine._

_Valentine reached over, twisting his hand in Alexis's hair, and grabbing a chunk of brown hair, he pulled her up, Alexis refusing to even utter a squeak of pain._

_"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," he said casually, dragging her over to his Greater Demon. _

_Jonathon knew what he was going to do. "NO," he screamed, lunging at him, holding onto his legs desperately. _

_Valentine barely felt his small arms around his muscular legs, walking over to the demon, Alexis yelling all the swear words she knew from their cook. _

_She's thrown at the demon, Jonathon shrieking and following her. _

_Jonathon flung herself at the demon, ignoring Valentine's attempts to grab him. The demon was holding Alexis, clawing open at her clothing and touching her in forbidden spots. _

_She let out a scream, and looked over at Jonathon, her big brown eyes full of fear, and for the first time in her life, tears._

_"Jonathon," she screamed. "Help me!"_

_But Jonathon didn't. He wanted to, but knew what his father was capable of doing. So that's why, even though it killed him to do so, Jonathon turned his back on Alexis, letting her get raped by Abbadon, Greater Demon of the Abyss._

_Valentine pulled Jon out of the basement, shutting the door on Alexis's screams. He turned to look at his son, his opague eyes murderous. _

_"You have slept with a servant. A low-life rat," he spat, his hand slapping across Jon's face. _

_Jonathon's stomach curled up in fear, knowing that Valentine was going to kill his __girlfriend. _

_"Do you know what that thing's doing to her?" he asked him, enjoying Jonathon's sickened look of horror. _

_Jonathon nodded, not breathing regularly._

_"You do ANYTHING like that again, or even try going after her, I have given Abbadon strict orders to do the same to your sister."_

_Clarissa's face, pale heart-shaped, with tear streaks and eyes full of terror and betrayal, flashed through his mind._

_ "No," he whispered, shaking his head at the thougfht of his little sister being raped by the Greater Demon. It was bad enough Sebastian did it everytime she disobeyed their father. _

_Valentine looked smug. "Then I suggest you don't sleep with anymore servant prositutes in the future."_

_ He left Jonathon sitting there, back against the door, listening to his girlfriend's screams. _

_It'd be the last time he'd ever see her._

_ *End of Flashback*_

I blinked, staring at Alexis.

Was that a hallucination? I've never experienced anybody's memories but my own.

But I remembered Alexis screaming, throwing dishes at my brother, yelling about him leaving her, betraying her and their baby.

And the way she was looking at Jonathon now, with love and adoration mixed with some disgust and hate.

Hallucination? Not even close?

**Sorry if that was a filler chapter. i wanted to update, bcuz writer's block is a BITCH. But it worked out when I did that flashback. **

**NOW you know why Johnny Boy left Alexis.**


	34. Taken

**Sooo. I'm probably going to have only fifty chapters in this story, cuz I have this great idea for this other story...**

**If it's a little rushed, tell me. And since I've never said this, Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews!**

**I'm flattered. **

**I wrote that *indicates the AN on top* weeks ago. I've been writing 'My Guardian Angel' and have been caught up in it, so I haven't been UD regularly. Sorry.**

**I'll try to spilt my time with both stories, so don't kill me. **

**:) Thank you.**

APOV

I watched Jace fly at Abbadon, sword out and sneer on.

He sliced at the Greater Demon's scaly skin, sending a spray of ichor everywhere. On any other demon, it would've wounded it, possibly killed it.

But since Abbadon wasn't like other demons, he barely awknowledged the cut, backhanding Jace.

He didn't get back up.

Rubbing my hands together, a blue energy ball formed from my fingertips, which I flexed in the Greater Demon's direction.

It blasted a small hole in his back, earning me an unearthly howl.

I lunged at him as he spun around, picking up Jace's fallen sword in the process.

Abbadon brought his talons down on me, which I barely dodged, swinging the blade down, slicing through his claws.

He let out a roar, charging at me.

An angel blade pierced through his chest from behind him, causing him to crumple, lying in a pool of ichor.

Jace stood there, golden eyes blank as he watched the demon writher in pain.

But he wasn't dead. No, Jace just made him angrier.

CPOV

I crawled over to Alexis and Jonathon, needing desperately to ask her about my vision. Needing reassurance that it wasn't real. Needed her to tell me she was a virgin.

Needed to be sure my brother would wake up.

APOV

Abbadon got back up, but I wasn't looking at him.

I was staring open mouthed at the apartment door, which had swung open, five men walking out. Warlocks.

"Jace..." He looked up at me, eyebrows drawn together quizzically. "What?"

"Behind you."

He spun around, his mouth falling open a little.

"Crap."

I nodded. "Took the words right outta my mouth."

Jace sighed dramatically, even though I could tell he was eager to kick their asses. Fighting and killing was Jace's brand of sex. One of them, anyways.

He pulled his seraph blade out of his belt, and murmuring, _"Joel"_, charged at them.

I rolled my eyes, but followed him anyways.

Not noticing Abbadon making his way over to the brunette.

AlecAndMagnus4Ever

AXPOV

We all make mistakes, right? I mean, I've fucked up completely numerous times, setting my mother's hair on fire because she was giving me up, killing people because Val told me to...

Nobody's perfect, okay? Don't judge me.

But Jonathon...I wasn't ready to forgive him, whether he saved me from a hundred starving cannibals, or defeated Valentine.

Yeah, I was that pissed at him.

Hey, he let me get raped by the fuckin' Greather Demon, just because he was fuckin' scared of his fuckin' father.

I could relate. My dad was worse, in my opinion.

But he was Apple's father, so he'd be in my life, either way.

I stroked his bloody hair worriedly, The dude hadn't moved since a Forsaken had backhanded him with Jace down the stairs.

I sighed nervously. I still loved him, didn't I?

God, I hate emotions. Waste of my fuckin' time.

...Wait. He moved.

"Jonathon?" I bent down so that my lips were hovering above his ear. "Are you alright?" Like the fuck he was alright! I could've slapped myself, I was stupid.

"Dandy," he muttered. "I'm having a bitchin' time."

I scowled. Apparently pain couldn't wipe the sarcasm outta him. Fuck that. "Then I guess I'll go, then."

He frowned, his eyes shut, thankfully, or I wouldn't be able to say what I wanted to say. "How come?"

I dropped his head gently off my lap, standing up. "Isn't that what you did to me?"

His long, thick eyelashes fluttered open quickly, his dark eyes gazing pleadingly up into mine. "Alexis, I-"

"Shut your fuck-hole, Jonathon."

His full, red lips snapped shut.

"You left me," I poked him in the chest so hard he cringed, "_and_ our fuckin' _baby_. Excuse me for hating you."

_Do you really?_ Asked an obnoxious voice in my head. _You just want to. Why else would your heart thud _loud _enough to make vampires go deaf, or you feel lightheaded when you're near him?_

_That's annoyance,_ I told myself.

_Oh, fuck. Talking to you is useless. Figure out your own fuckin' problems. _

"Jonathon?"

My head snapped up to see Clary, her bright green eyes worried and nervous. Her hair was...shining?

Glass.

It covered every inch of her body, glistening over the blood. I frowned at her. "Clary. You look like a piece of shit."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, stop. You're making me blush."

Jonathon glanced at his sister. "Are you alright?"

God. I_ really_ must've sounded stupid when I'd asked him that. Dude, I can't believe the chic even had enough energy to drag her glass-covered ass over here.

But then again, she was a Shadowhunter. The stubbornest fuckin' Shadowhunter besides her mother and father.

I smiled at her proudly. "That glass is lovely against your skin."

She nodded solemnly. "I've heard it's a sexy new look."

I winked at her. "I'm soaking wet."

Jonathon gaped at me. Yeah, it's been awhile since I've made sex jokes. With him, anyway.

Clary glanced at us. "Alexis?" she asked carefully. I looked at her. Weird. She was usually open about her questions. Like when she asked if I was a lesbian one time while I was dressing her.

I guess it was because I was thinking about Jonathon then and I...Details are not something I'm about to explain.

"Yeah?"

Clary looked at Jonathon with a sudden disgust, and I remembered she knew I'd had sex with her brother. Shit.

"Did you have sex with that demon that's standing behind you?"

I whirled around. Abbadon.

Clary. I swear, I loved that girl to death, but sometimes she was so stupid it scared me.

The Greater Demon closed his talons around my throat, holding me face to face to him. Fuck, he's ugly. I can't believe Valentine let him stick that slimy claw up my-

"You," it hissed, drawing a claw up my throat, trickling blood in his trail.

I attempted a sarcastic smile, but it isn't easy when a fuckin' Greater Demon's holding you by the throat.

"You left me," it murmured, it's purple, slimy, snake tongue slithered out and licked my ear.

Fuck, that was disgusting.

"Can you blame me?"

It clenched it's claws, and I swear, if he hadn't crushed my windpipe, it was undoubtfullt dented.

"Hey, ugly!"

Clary. Oh. My. Fuckin'. God.

It's head whipped to face her. "What did you call me?" It growled.

"Out of curiousity, how good was she?"

What?

"You know, was she a good fuck. I'd ask him," she jerked a thumb at Jonathon. "But that'd be disgustingly awkward."

Oh, my Angel. Kill me now.

It actually considered her question. "I've had worse," it finally said.

How fuckin' flattering.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed at it.

It just gave a chuckle, a chuckle that sounded like it was gurgling shit.

"Why? I missed you, Alexis."

"Like the hell you did!" I was struggling against it's grip, but the fuckin' thing had one hell of a grip.

"I get lonely easily," he hissed in my ear.

"JONATHON! CLARY! SOMEONE GET THIS MOTHER FUCKIN' CREEP AWAY FROM ME!"

But they couldn't. Not that I could blame them, really. They were freakiin' handicapped, at the moment, for Christ's sake!

So I did something that Alexis Fairchild, had never done.

I stopped struggling, and gave up.

Clary&JaceNeedARoom

CPOV

There was nothing I could do. Abbadon had her, and she stopped squirming.

She was gone.

**DUN DUN DUN DUUNNNN. Sorry again for the long wait, but I haven't gotten many reviews, so I stopped writing. Pathetic, huh?**

**But I have been inspired by the second review from the last chapter! I'm really pathetic, aren't I?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	35. Curling Toes

**Hello, my people/I feel a little high (On sugar) so I'm UD again/Writer's block on my other story, pain in the ass, so I'm writing a fluffy Maia/Raphael Izzy/Simon chapter. **

**NO FUCKIN' COMPLAINTS, PLEASE. THIS IS STRICTLY SIMABELLE, CLACE IS NEXT CHAP, AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT SKIP THE FUCKIN' CHAPTER. **

**Ahem. Excuse me.**

MPOV

Luke was sitting at the large wooden desk, talking in a low voice to Raphael, who's full red lips were vibrating from the inhuman speed.

I couldn't help but lick my lips unconsciously when I remembered our makeout session.

He must've felt my eyes on him, because he paused for a fraction of a second to give me a sideways glance and swift wink, before returning to his conversation.

That wink did not get past Isabelle's notice.

"OMG," she squealed in my ear, causing me to jump and spin to glare at her, mostly out of surprise than resentment.

"What the fuck, Isabelle?" I demanded, annoyed that she'd ruined the moment between me and Raphael.

Her bright grin made me slightly nauseaus. "You and Raphael are the fuck!" She squealed again, though slightly quieter this time.

"Speaking of which..." Her onyx eyes glittered dangerously.

I rolled my eyes and mimed hurling. "God, you're a pervert. He can hear you, you know."

Isabelle giggled. "You're a prude, you know that?"

I smiled sweetly at her. "Jealous?"

That stumped her. "Of what?"

I shrugged innocently. "For not waiting till you met "The One" aka Simon, to lose you virginity."

Her face fell, and I immediataly bit my tongue for being a huge bitch. Well, not literally, but for sounding like one.

"I regret it," she said softly. "But my first time wasn't exactly up to me."

Huh? I squinched my eyebrows together, pretty sure I looked mentally unstable. "What do you mean?"

Her face was blank, clear of any emotions. "I mean, I didn't want to, but my boyfriend was _persistent_." She spat the word, and I blinked and realization.

"Holy..." I just stared, at loss for words. Isabelle never struck me as the type of girl who'd let that sort of thing happen to her.

"I was fifteen," she said in a flat voice.

"Dick." I said it with such venom she actually flinched. "Belle, how the hell could you fuckin' let someone do that without walking away without a bruised manhood?"

She cracked a tiny smile. Not big enough for my satisfaction. "Did you see him after that?"

Isabelle shook her head. "No, I threatened to send Alec and Jace after him, and I never heard of him again."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why do I get the feeling your brothers don't know about this...?"

She sighed, tucking a strand of inky hair behind her ear. "Alec wouldn't let me out till I'm eighty, and Jace would've killed him." I didn't doubt that. Jace seemed very...intense.

Time to change the subject.

"So...what about you and Simon? Anything happening?" Actually, I was genuinely curious about that. I didn't feel any jealousy at the thought of them together, surprisingly.

Probably because of the things Raphael can do with that amazing tongue of his...

Isabelle bit her rosy lip, obviously flustered with the question. "He's really sweet, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sweetheart, I've known Simon since I was six. I think I know he's not a bastard."

She grinned. "Anyway, I like him. A lot. But think he likes..." She paused for a second, and shot me a nervouse look, as if she was afraid I'd wolf out on her.

Last week that would've appealed to me, but she's not as much of the stuck up chatterboxing bitch I thought she'd be.

"He doesn't like Clary, if that's what you think."

Isabelle snorted, the only unladylike noise I'd ever heard her make in all I've known her. Besides swearing, of course.

"Oh, I know _that_. Jace would stab his eyes out with his seraph blades." She looked at her stilletos.

I looked at her in surprise. "Jace?" Huh. Never struck me that he and Clary would have a thing for eachother. They were so...different.

Isabelle smiled softly. "Yeah. I think he really likes her."

I crossed my arms, realizing that while we'd been talking, we'd started walking down the hall and towards the little room in the back.

"Isn't he a player?"

Isabelle nodded, clearly expecting the question.

"Well, all I gotta say is, a certain blond's gonna have his dick smashed into a pussy if he breaks her heart."

I stopped walking to look over at Isabelle who'd came to a halt, staring at me in bemused shock.

"Sorry, it just slipped out." She cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly. "I meant every word, though."

Isabelle shook her head and started walking again. "It wouldn't be the first time. Anyhoo." She looked at me. "The person I think Simon likes is you."

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing.

Isabelle's normally creamy tan sking flushed red with anger and embarrassment. "See?" She snapped. "I knew this was how you'd react. You're just a bitchy whore, playing with Raphael and Simon."

Ouch.

I rolled my eyes, throwing up a hand to cut her off, my laughter dying the minute she'd started yelling.

"Belle, chillax." She stared at me, mouth hanging open at my calm, amused tone.

"Sweetie, Simon likes you. Hell, he can't even freakin' look at you without undressing you with his eyes."

Isabelle blinked at that.

I gaped at her. God, Isabelle seemed smart, but seriously, how could one be so stupidly blind?

She blushed, fidgeting with the hem of her black halter top. "I dunno..."

"Belle, lemme tell you something. Simon is gorgeous, with the whole undead thing and stuff. He's already been currently dating Aline, and I'll have you know, he ain't gonna be single forever, just to wait for you."

Isabelle's eyes widened.

"Make your move, or I'll be forced to lock you two in a closet with nothing but a pack of condoms."

And with that said, I swept gracefully out of the room.

Aside from tripping down the stairs and banging my head on the dipping ceiling over the staircase.

That's me. Little Miss Graceful.

IPOV

Huh. I felt like an idiot.

I mean, Maia had sounded so sure when she'd said that Simon liked me. As if.

I'd been so sure that those two had a thing for eachother, and it didn't help that they knew eachother from childhood. Or that me and her were complete opposites.

I was tall. She was short. I was slender. She was curvy. I was pale. She was dark. I had straight hair. She had curly hair. I was a 'maneater' like Dad called it. Maia was a tough chic who didn't need a man.

Plus, they were both Downworlders.

I frowned thoughtfully.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Fuck.

I spun around to come face to face with the ever so popular vampire that I was crushing on.

Simon was leaning against the hallway wall, a sweet smile playing at the edges of his mouth.

I couldn't reply. Answer. Open my mouth. What I was pretty much doing was just standing there and eye-fucking him. Like how his black skinnies hugged his perfect ass and legs, and that 'Made In Brooklyn' T-shirt was just fuckin' delicious.

His shaggy black hair fell over his mocha colored eyes, his full red lips were 100 percent kissable.

And being a vampire, he no longer needed glasses, which had covered his unbelievably sexy eyes and face.

Inhale, Izzy...Exhale. Repeat. Good girl.

"...Shit. I've lost her. Izzy?" The sexy, God-like vampire snapped his fingers right in front of my eyes.

I jumped and stared at him in shock. Please don't tell me I'd been fuckin' drooling over him for the past three minutes...

"Earth to Izzy. Where are you?"

I blinked and smiled weakly at him._ In your pants...Mind outta the motherfuckin' gutta Iz..._

"Sorry. I'm tired, is all..." Dammit! Never tell a boy you're tired unless you say that you won't rest till you've messed with him.

He smiled knowingly. "S'cool. I just wanted to tell you somethin'."

_Tell me. Tell me anything you want. DO anything you want..._

"What?"

Simon opened his mouth, before closing it quickly. "Do you like Edward Cullen?" He blurted.

I stared at him in shock at the absurdity of his question. "Say what now?"

He blushed, a pink flush that painted his cheekbones. "You know...Do you like vampires?"

I smiled inwardly. Haha. So Maia had been right. Hottie McHotster likes me.

"They're okay, I guess." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Simon pretended to look hurt. "Just okay?" He pointed to himself disbelievingly. "Izzy, this is the best lay any girl could ever want. Edward Cullen doesn't have a flying fuck on me."

I cocked my head slightly, running my eyes up and down his body slowly, biting my lip gently, knowing the affect it had on guys.

"You're alright," I murmured, biting back a grin at his expression, which was slightly strained.

Poor guy. He was probably restraining himself from having a hard-on. Speaking of which...

"Simon?" He was breathing heavily, which wasn't exactly needed, considering he was a vampire.

"Hmm?"

I smiled seductively at him. "Do vampires boner?"

I swear, his eyes practically rolled back at my question. "I-I don't know, Izzy."

Grinning evilly, I stepped a little closer, staring him straight in the eyes. "Wanna find out?"

Simon looked like he would seriously drool.

But he blinked instead, pulling away slightly. Keeping my hurt expression off my face, I frowned. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

"I heard what you and Maia were talking about." Shit.

But since it was really none of his business, I kept the cool, emotionless expression on my face. Sebastian had taught me that all men were not to be trusted.

"Whoopdeedoo for you." I turned my back to him, struggling to keep the stinging in my eyes still. Isabelle Lightwood does _not_ cry. _At all._

Simon's cool, gentle hand tugged lightly on my shoulder, turning me to face him. "Hey," he murmured, bending down and trying to catch my eye.

I kept my gaze stubbornly fixed on his worn, muddy, ugly as _fuck _shoes.

"Isabelle. Please."

A cold finger slipped under my chin, tilting my head back to see him gaze at me sadly. "Izzy," he whispered softly. "I would never do that to you. And if anyone even _thinks _about it," he stared steadily at her. "I'll rip their fuckin' head off."

_Wow. He's HOT when he cusses... I bet I could make him scream-Down, girl. Down._

I shook my head, clearing the image out of my head. "I know you will." I smiled at him. Christ, it wasn't a real smile. Just a tiny tug at one corner of my mouth, makin me grimace. Nice, Izzy. Very attractive.

Simon gave me that puppy dog grin, the one that made girls giddy and happy as hell.

Then he did something I would've broken any other boy's arm for.

He bent down, capturing my lips with his.

Simon Lewis was officially the first boy to make my heart pound and toes curl.

**Awww. **

**Prepare yourselves. You are about to feel bloodlust and the urge for homicide. **

**...**

**I will not be updating on My Guardian Angel until I'm finished with this story. **

***sigh* Plz tell me you didn't miss the part about dead Sebastian being her ex...**

**CHEEEESSSSSSSSSSSEE!**

**Review.**


	36. Summoning A Dickhead

**WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE OCC, LIKE THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY.  
A/N: Hey, guys. Christ, it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. I've been super stressed, and I'm failing two of my freakin' classes :( No worries, though, cuz I'm BACK!  
*sob* This is the last chapter in the story.**

Clary sighed, pressing her face into Jonathon's shoulder, willing herself not to cry. Crying wouldn't get Alexis back. Crying wouldn't kill that big ass demon that was carrying her friend off.

Crying would just make her eyes puffy and blotchy.

"Clary?"

She felt strong arms wrap around her and gently pull her away from Jonathon, who seemed to be frozen, mouth open.

Jace brought her to his hard chest, soothingly stroking her hair, resting his chin on her head. "We'll get her," he murmured. "It'll be..." he trailed off, obviously not wanting to say 'fine'.

Clary shook her head. "No," she said stubbornly. "It won't. They're going to kill and torture Alexis, and then do their stupid voodoo to her kid."

Jace sighed. "Yeah, well, they probably think she has the Mortal Cup."

Clary blinked and looked at him. "I thought you guys locked it up?"

Jace shook his head. "Nope. Valentine's got it."

Clary pulled away from him. "Valentine's dead."

Jace shook his head. "Only Valentine's genius enough to be able to control Abbadon. He sure as hell isn't dead."

Clary swallowed. "So...what you're saying is, Valentine's got Alexis?"

Jace nodded, surveying her cautiously, as if waiting for her to blow up.

Clary shook her head and crossed her arms, her face eerily calm.

"Oh, well," she said in a dangerously soft voice. "I guess we have to kill him." She glanced at her stunned brother. "Again."

?POV

The cup was light in his hands, thrumming and vibrating, and he could practically feel it thumping, as if it had a heart stored away inside of it.

It was alive in his hands, the rubies winking at him slyly, daring him.

He smiled. She'd said that the Ritual wasn't an easy task, he'd have to draw the exact amount of blood, and know exactly what to say to the Angel.

He pulled the Mortal Sword out from the library's desk, smiling softly to himeslf. His parents and sister would be so proud.

He gently placed the Angel's cup in the center of the room, inking marks around it.

Closing his eyes contentedly, Max Lightwood pierced his heart with the Mortal Sword.

CPOV

"What do you mean, _I can't go?"_ She knew she looked like a bratty two-year-old, but Clary didn't care as she stomped her foot petulantly.

Jace sighed and glanced over at Jonathon, begging silently with his eyes for him to help out.

Jonathon rolled his eyes and glared at his sister, feeling guilty that she was to stay with Alec while he, Jace, and Magnus went to save Alexis and their mother.

"Clary." He raked a tired hand through his hair. "You have to stay here, and, you know, help Alec walk."

She groaned and glared at the Shadowhunter, who shrugged guiltily back at her. He'd taken a nastly blow in the hip by one of the warlocks, and was walking with a heavy limp.

Clary shrugged reluctantly and glared at Jonathon. "You'd better bring _him_," she jerked her head at Jace, "back alive. Or I'll kick your ass."

Jace smirked.

Jonathon frowned at her, obviously affronted. "What about _me_?" he demanded. "Aren't you going to threaten him into bringing me back alive?"

Clary winked and kissed his cheek. "Nah," she hummed. "I can't make out with my own brother. Bye."

Jace snickered at Jonathon's disgusted face, pecking Clary swiftly on the lips before jumping in the Portal Magnus had made.

Jonathon gave Clary a brief hug, trying to push thoughts of her and Jace going at it, but had some difficulty. Damn.

He strode quickly into the Portal, and Clary turned to look at Alec, who seemed to be having some difficulty letting go of the warlock. Clary smiled to herself. At least she knew neither would be hitting on Jace or her brother anytime soon.

"Ahem."

Alec pulled away from Magnus, looking embarrassed, but Magnus just smiled like the Cherishe Cat.

Clary winked at them, before jerking her thumb at the slowly fading Portal. "You'd better haul ass before your ride leaves," she told him.

A flicker of hope passed Magnus's face, before Clary sighed and shoved him in the Portal. "Don't get killed," she yelled.

Clary smiled at Alec, sweetly. He instantly recoiled.

"Give me your _stele._"

Frowning curiously, Alec tossed the redhead his wandlike weapon, and groaning with realization as she dropped to her knees **( A/N Not like that, you twisted sickos!)** and pulled up his pant leg.

Ignoring the insistent burning, Clary gently carved an _iratze _on his calf.

Alec let out a hissing breath, and eyed her wearily. "We aren't going to wait for them, are we?"

Clary gave a giggle, grinning wickedly at him. "Oh, Alec. You know I wouldn't have it any other way."

LATER...

"Alright." Alec leaned back against the hood of a parked car outside of a club, his eyes closed with infinite patience. "So Valentine's alive, and he wants the mortal Cup. What do we do?"

Clary shrugged and glared at him. "Hell if I know. _I _thought the bastard was dead."

Alec nodded and scratched his cheek, thoughtfully. "Well," he said finally. "We definately don't want Valentine to know that we're planning an attack."

Clary stared at him. "You don't say?"

Alec frowned at her impatiently. "I swear to God, you and Jace could be related."

She cocked her head. "Sure. I always did find that incest thing hot."

He shuddered. "Gross, Clary. Okay," he tapped his temple with his index finger. "We need a car."

She cackled. "We've got one."

Ten Seconds Later...

"You're kidding," he said flatly.

Clary rolled her eyes at him, bendng over and rehooking the wires.

"I'm actually serious."

Alec peered out the window before glaring at her. "Are you _insane?" _He growled. "We could get caught."

Clary shrugged, starting the car. "Chillax, faggot," she said in a crooning tone, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I've done this hundreds of times."

Alec raised an eyebrow at her. "You've hotwired and stolen cars?" He asked skeptically.

Clary nodded, stomping her foot on the gas. "Sure," she said casually. "And if I ever got caught, I had enough gas to beat the coppers." She glanced at him. "The majority, anyhow."

Alec groaned. "Institute," he groaned. "We need information."

Alexis raised her head slightly, glaring at him. "I told you already, she groaned. "I don't know where the goddamn cup is."

He tsked and shook his head. "Pull," he ordered the warlock next to him, who nodded before spinning the wheel, pulling Alexis's arms and legs.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming, drawing blood in the process. Oh, well.

"Tell me," he ordered.

She panted heavily, before glaring at him. "Go piss up a pole, dick muncher."

"Pull."

Valentine got the satisfaction of watching the girl scream.

As soon as the Mercedes screeched to a halt, the passenger side flew open, and Alec divedto the ground, kissing the grave passionatly.

Clary kicked the driver's side door open, scowling at him. "Oh, don't be such a drama queen," she complained. "My driving isn't that bad."

Alec jumped up, brushing himself off. "No, it's not." he glanced at her. "It's worse."

Clary sniffed at him, and ran down the driveway and up the front steps, pounding on the door. "Max," she called. "Max, open up."

Alec frowned and hurried over to stand next to her. "Maybe he fell asleep." But his voice was doubtful.

Max always answered the door.

"Move over." Alec gently shoved Clary aside, whipping out his stele and quickly slashing the wooden door.

The door dropped to a pile of pathetic splinters, and Alec immediataly ran through the door. "Max? MAX?"

Clary swallowed heavily, taking off after him.

"NO!"

Jace wiped the sweaty curls off his forehead, squinting through his position behind the bushes. "Three guards are guarding the kid. Two have Alexis."

Magnus sighed and glared as he swatted at the mosquitos.

"I still don't know _why,_" he muttered. "Clary's father would ever want his hideout to be near the crappy swamp."

Jonathon shrugged. "He's a homicidal maniac, that's why." He looked over at Jace. "I'm going to go look for our mom."

Jace frowned, tapping the moist dirt as he thought. "Don't get caught," he said finally. He pulled out his seraph blade. "_Gabrielle."_

Jonathon nodded, before ducking away.

Magnus glanced at Jace. "When were you planning on going in?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Now."

Magnus nodded and a blue orb formed around his fingers. "You get the girl. I'll get her daughter."

Apple was seated at a stone tablet, her stringy black ringlets covering her face.

She felt...powerful. Strong. Invincible.

Her head snapped up at the sound of screaming. Thumps and screeching of clashing swords rang in her ears.

Her prison door swung open, and a tall man, with sparkly spik black hair and jewelry grinned at her like a housecat would.

He raised a finger, and her chains fell to the ground. "Uncle Magnus is here," he said, dropping to the ground, obviously exhausted.

"Alec," Clary said sharply. "Please. We can't do anything for him. Help me look for the Ancient Book."

Alec was seated on the floor, cradling the dying boy on his lap.

"You know," he said in a high, faraway voice. "Max had always wanted to use the bow and arrow? He always thought it'd be a supercool weapon, and Robin Hood used it. Who's Robin Hood? Max loved him. He always said-"

Okay. So it's obvious Alec won't be helping me with our little project, Clary thought.

She turned back to the shelf, her fingers skimming the endless supply. Pulling out a random book, she flipped it open.

"Hey, Alec?" she looked up at him. "Is there an index in this thing?"

He rocked back and forth, hugging Max's head to his chest, murmuring to himself.

"Jesus." Clary shook her head, regretting she'd ever let Jonathon go without telling him she loved him.

She flipped idly, until a design on one of the pages caught her attention.

Clary's eyes shot up, scanning the designs Max had drawn with his own blood apparently, on the floor.

They matched.

"Alec." She tugged on his arm. "Move for a sec."

He looked up at her, confused.

"Now."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like somebody was trying to preform the Ritual."

Alec nodded. "He didn't write his name in the circle, so he couldn't technically summon Raziel."

Clary looked at him, thoughtfully. "You think it'd still work if we wrote our names?"

Alec shrugged. "Let's do it."

Magnus held the girl, Apple, up on his shoulders, stepping over the dead guards' bodies.

Apple tugged at one of his spikes. "Where's Mama?"

He patted her leg gently. "My friend's getting her."

"You mean that blond Valentine just killed?"

Apple squeezed the Warlock's neck, glancing over at a tall man, in purple robes.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Damn, you're still alive?"

He sneered at Magnus, putting his hands over his hips. "The slave and your friend are dead. But don't worry," he grinned nastily at them, "You'll join them soon enough."

Magnus just smirked. "Close your eyes," he murmured to Apple.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut, but peeked through her fingers, and shuddered. Magnus had blown the other warlock up, his blood splattering the walls.

"Let's go look for your mother."

Jonathon frowned at the familiar hallways, wishing desperatedly for them to disappear.

He'd used to live in this hideout, for fourteen years.

Jonathon ducked into the shadows, narrowly missing the eyes of one of Valentine's demonic guards.

"Crap." He sighed as he pulled the witchlight his mother had gotten him when he was thirteen.

_Where would the physco hide his wife? _Closet maybe, but that was more Bluebeard's style.

Definitely not a basement, because that's probably where his father kept Abbadon.

_Abbadon. _

The perfect watch-dog.

He tiptoed silently, on his way to the basement.

As he'd predicted, Abbadon was seated in the prison, and his scarlet-haired mother layed sprawled out on a slab of stone in a corner.

_What would Alexis do, you moron? _Probably kick the demon's ass and walk off into the sunset, he answered himself silently.

_Kick it's ass. Kick it's ass. _

"I knew you'd come here, half-demon."

_Kick it's ass. _

"Are you going to kill me?"

_Kick._

"Or hide behind your slutty girlfriend?"

_It's._

"What are you waiting for, you bastard?'

_Ass._

With an animalistic yell, Jonathon lunged at the Greater Demon, empty-handed.

Abbadon swiped at him with his poisoned claws, but Jonathon easily ignored the sting of the claws, raking at the demon and biting into it's flesh.

He punched, kicked, and thrashed against the demon.

Jonathon, on an act of whim, sank his teeth into the back of Abbadon's neck, knowing it was useless.

To his surprise, though, the minute his teeth touched the demon, it flinched slowly sank to the ground, slowly writhering away into nothing.

_Huh, _Jonathon thought sardonically as darkness wormed its way in his vision.

_I am a monster._

Jace stood there, in the middle of the doorway, raising an eyebrow.

Alexis was chained to a torture instrument, her brown curls matted with sweat, her brown eyes glittered stubbornly at him.

Valentine was standing at her feet, glowering at Jace scornfully.

Jace leaned casually against the doorway.

"Kinky," he drawled out, glancing at Valentine. "I like it. Remind me to use it later, would you?" he directed the last question at Alexis, who just rolled her eyes.

Valentine cleared his throat. "What are _you _doing here?"

Jace sneered in his direction. "Saving her ass, and hopefully getting some from her friend when I bring her back."

Alexis snorted. "You wish."

"I know."

Valentine shook his head. "Neither of you are leaving, I'm afraid. You see," he smiled, oily and steely. "Both of you have valuable blood, and no doubt know where the Mortal Cup is."

Jace shrugged. "Probably somewhere in Idris."

Alexis wrinkled her nose. "I had hoped you'd shove it up your ass."

Jace snickered, but stopped at Alexis's small whimper of pain, and he realized Valentine had turned the wheel.

He raised _Gabrielle, _but Valentine just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "As if that could kill me," he taunted.

Jace smirked. "It could."

Valentine rolled his black sleeves up, baring his left bicep at Jace. "No, it couldn't."

It was a rune unheard of, but Jace could read the inked tattoo as if it were English.

_"Invincibility."_

Clary closed her eyes, almost afraid to open them, and see if her idea had worked or not.

_"Clarissa Morgenstern."_

Her eyes snapped open, and she stared in awe.

A tall man-creature-angel, floated right in front of her, silky lax golden curls, gold eyes, and glowing skin. It was a little melodramatic, sorta like Disney.

His wings were pure white, trimmed with black and droplets of red, showing that even angels weren't pure as snow.

"What?" she snapped in irritation.

He raised an eyebrow. _"You have summoned me, have you not?" _

She was tempted to tell him off, like, _No shit. _

But, knowing he had the power to snap his fingers and for her to explode in flames, stopped her.

"Yes," she said calmly.

_"Have you a wish for me to grant?"_

Yep, definitely Disney. Who was he trying to be, the fuckin' genie?

Clary frowned at him. "What wish?"

Raziel raised his nose up at her scornfully. _"When you summon me, I can grant you one thing you want."_

"Great," Clary said sarcastically, looking over at Alec. "So, no pressure or anything."

Alec frowned. "Did you write my name down?"

Clary raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

No hesitation, Alec looked at Raziel. "Bring Max back."

Raziel furrowed his eyebrows. _"Are you sure you don't want to wish for a gender change?"_

Clary saw red. "Fucker!"

"Clary." Alec grabbed her arm, pulling her down next to him. "Shh."

She scowled and shook her arm off, but was silent.

Raziel sighed, and looked down at Max. _"It is not wise," _he murmured. _"To tempt fate."_

Clary seethed. "It's also _not wise,"_ she growled. "To piss me off."

Alec closed his eyes. "Oh, hell."

Raziel crossed his arms. _"Oh?"_

"Yeah-"

Clary was cut off by a loud crash.

"CLARY? ALEC? JACE? MAX!" Isabelle's hysterical yelling pierced Clary's ears.

The thumping of footstps neared the library, and two wolves, Simon and Izzy, and a Hispanic boy Clary didn't recognize tore open the door.

Isabelle took one look at Max, then Raziel.

She dropped to her knees; as did the wolf bigger of the two.

The Hispanic boy just bowed his head, clutching the golden cross that hung from his neck.

"_Nombre de Dios," _he breathed.

Raziel glanced at him. "_You are damned," _he roared. _"You do not belong here."_

To Clary's shock, the small brown wolf morphed, and Maia stood in its place, holding the boy's hand protectively. "Fuck you, cock breath," she snarled. "_You _don't belong on Earth, who the hell are you to be talking?"

Alec, Isabelle, and the big gray wolf, visibly cringed at Maia's rant.

Clary smirked. "She has a point," she murmured softly. "You don't belong here. So why don't you just bring Max back and leave?"

Raziel stared at her in shock, obviously not used to be put in his place.

_"You will regret this, Child," _he warned her.

Clary shrugged. "I'll take my chances. Now," she clapped her hands. "Max, please."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
JNSPMXS:

Alexis winced as Valentine sliced at Jace's sleeve, drawing a line of blood.

Why the moron was even trying to fight a man with an invincibility rune was beyond her.

She blinked. He was distracting him! Of course! So not everything he does is in the name of stupidity, after all.

_Now how the hell am I going to get out of here?_

Alexis groaned to herself. _Dammit. _Jace would probably be dead by the time she could think of something...

"_Alexis."_

She glanced to her right, where a tiny glass window was. Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn's face was pressed up against the glass, her daughter clutching onto him, looking petrified.

Magnus's index finger twist, and Alexis felt the chains holding her wrists and ankles slacken, and fall.

She jerked her head at Valentine, but Magnus shook his, head, pushing the window quietly open.

Valentine looked up at the noise, giving Jace the power to swiftly stab him in the gut.

Not that it did any damage.

Alexis scrambled off the table, knowing Valentine was right on her heels.

"_Get back here!" _He roared, hands swinging and grabbing at her. "You are _mine!"_

Darkness.

It _was_ everywhere.

It consumed him.

"Wake up, you moron!"

Someone slapped his face, and Jonathon sat up, finding himself in a dark forest.

"Right here, Einstein."

_The hell..._Jonathon blinked at glanced to his left, and was shocked to see a short, pretty girl about sixteen, with black ringlets and chocolatey brown eyes. Jonathon squinted. Why'd she look so familiar...?

She rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough."

Jonathon raised an eyebrow. "Who're you, again?"

The girl smirked and rolled her eyes. "You know who I am. My aunt raised me."

He frowned at her. "What happened to your parents...?"

She sighed heavily, leaning back on a tree with drastically dark bark. "They're dead."

"What happened?"

She shrugged. "My mom got killed in front of me. A man wrapped some chains around her throat and snapped her neck. And my dad," she paused. "My aunt doesn't say much about him. Except for that you were killed a few minutes before her."

Jonathon looked at her sympathetically. "Where am I?"

She looked at him warily. "To be honest with you, you don't look real familiar. Definitely not a servant or slave." She looked thoughtful. "You aren't Royalty, are you?"

Jonathon stared at her. "Do I_ look _royal?"

She shrugged. "You're in Idris."

He shook his head. "No way."

"Way."

"But it's so..." he paused, searching for the right word. "_Dead_."

She smiled grimly. "That bastard Valentine's got it like that. He doesn't like anything to be reminded of his wife, Jocleyn."

Jonathon swallowed, hard. "What was your mother's name?"

She blinked. "Alexis. Why?"

He shook his head. Dropping his face in his hands, he shuddered. "You look so much like her..." he breathed.

Apple stared at him curiously. "What do you-"

"Wake up, Jon," said a voice that wasn't Apple's.

"Huh?"

Jonathon blinked sleepily.

Apple frowned. "I didn't say anything."

"C'mon. It's time to wake up, honey."

Jonathon blinked, feeling an invisible hand tap his shoulder, lightly.

"Mom?"

Apple inched away slowly.

"Jonathon Fray, if you do not wake up this instant, you are so grounded."

Jonathon's eyes slowly opened, feeling heavy.

His mother was hovering over him with a worried look on her face, green eyes anxious.

When she saw him wake up, her concern was immediataly replaced with anger.

"What the HELL did you think you were doing, jumping Abbadon like that? You could've been killed."

Jonathon shook his head, trying to clear the newly spun cobwebs. "Sorry, Mom. But we gotta go."

He stood up, bringing her up with him.

She looked at him curiously. "What're we doing?"

Jonathon scratched his ear uncomfortably. "Saving my girlfriend."

He grinned at her shocked look, spinning on his heel and running to find his two girls.

The chains were cool on her sweaty neck.

Alexis forced herself to stare into her daughter's eyes, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

Valentine was going to kill her.

Apple stared back at her, her eyes sad, with a hint of recognition and realization. As if she'd been expecting this.

_Huh?_

"_Get away from HER!"_

Alexis blinked, jerking her head to the side to see Jonathon running, in, his hands clasped tightly around the hilt of a sword.

She bit the inside of her cheek. _Damn, he's HOT when he's mad._

As if he could read her mind, Jonathon rolled his eyes at her and smiled, before returning his attention back to Valentine.

"You will not touch her," he hissed angrily at his father.

Alexis swallowed, wondering whether she should stay with Jonathon, or go run out to Magnus and her baby.

She stood still.

MEANWHILE...

Raziel's breath was smoky, curling in thin tendrils around Clary's head.

_"Are you sure this is what you want?" _Raziel boomed out.

Surprisingly, it was Isabelle who nodded. "We've already asked, like, twenty times," she muttered crossly.

Clary crossed her arms impatiently.

Raziel rolled his eyes, and murmured something under his breath at the boy.

Then, he misted away. No boom. No smoke. No creepy music. just...gone.

Max, however, sat up, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Did it work?" he asked curiously.

Isabelle and Alec threw themselves on him, yelling at him for doing something so stupid, so risky.

Clary smiled wanly, relieved that Max was alright.

She caught Maia's eye from across the room, and saw her concern reflected in hers.

The boys were still gone.

!

Jace began to launch himself at Valentine, with his back turned he was vulernable.

But Clary's mother, Jocelyn, caught his eye and shook her head. Instead, she inclined her head meaningfully at the stele in his weapons belt.

_Oh.._

Jonathon sank his blade in Valentine's ribs-moron obviously didn't notice his invinciblity rune-which of course did no damage.

It did anger him, though.

Valentine sneered and swung his sword at Jonathon, who barely had time to duck as the blade sliced at his cheekbone.

_"Now,"_ she hissed at him. He nodded, launching himself at Valentine.

Valentine, caught off-guard, fell to the ground on his knees, Jace straddling his back.

_"Destruction,"_ he breathed to himself. Then, raking his nails down Valentine's jacket and shirt, Jace ripped his shirt off and carved the rune for destruction into his skin.

?

Clary stood next to Alec, outside of the Institute. They were both waiting.

"Clary?"

She turned to look at Alec, blinking. "Yeah?"

"Don't hurt him."

Clary gave a small little smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Hey, guys!"

They both snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. A short teenager with chocolate eyes and curls smiled at them. "Get your asses over here!"

Clary slapped Alexis upside the head, Alec nodded at her. The three of them jogged over to the fading portal from across the street.

They were all there. Jocelyn, Jonathon, Apple, Magnus...and Jace.

Clary hugged her mother and scowled at Jonathon, and he flipped her the bird.

Translation:

_I love you, asshole._

_I love you too, bitch._

She hesitated when she reached Jace. She remembered Alec's words. _Don't hurt him. _

As if.

Clary grinned shyly at him, and held her arms out. Jace rolled his eyes but grinned, tugging her into his arms.

Their lips met eachother, slowly.

Forgetting they had and audience, Jace tugged Clary's legs up so that her thighs squeezed his waist, both of them groaning.

"HOLY SHIT."

Jace was so shocked he let go of Clary, causing her to fall on the ground on her ass. "Hey!"

Jocelyn was staring at the two of them, her mouth hanging open. "The hell..."

**Heehee. **

**So.. That's it for 'I Can See You'. Bummer.**

**Ahem. If you're confused about Jonathon's 'Vision', just understand he was unconcious and possibly delerious. **

**But serioulsy, if he HAD dies, he, Alexis, and Jace would be dead. Pansy ass.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
